Our Twisted Future - The Plan
by Davie232
Summary: This story takes place straight after Makoto and Kyoko agree to Junko's plan and right up to where they live in the old school building as the despair takes over. Watch how the couple falls, become twisted and their relationship with the Despair Sisters grow.
1. Four months before the Tragedy

Four months before the Tragedy

Makoto and Kyoko were walking home from Hope's Peak after seeing Junko. The pair had mixed feelings on the events that took place in Junko's dorm room.

Both were jumped by Junko herself and forced kissed the pair. Which still annoyed Kyoko and now the couple has an unwanted servant in Mukuro.

The couple made it back to Makoto's home, and they headed into the kitchen where they found Makoto's mother cleaning the dishes.

"Finally! You two are home. I was getting worried," Mrs Naegi said. "School finished ages ago, and it's nearly 7 pm.

"We were held back by something, and then we went for a walk together," Makoto lied.

"For this long?" His mother questioned him.

"Yes, mum," Makoto replied emotionless.

"Very well," Mrs Naegi sighed. "What do you two want for dinner?"

"Nothing Mrs Naegi," Kyoko replied. "Makoto and I got something to eat before we came home," she lied.

Mrs Naegi looked at the couple and felt something was wrong. But she felt it was better not to ask questions. She went back to her dishes, and the couple grabbed each a can of juice. Then they headed to their room.

Once inside Makoto and Kyoko sat on their bed.

"Kyoko," Makoto said softly. "I think we have made a big mistake."

"Agreed!" Kyoko said firmly. "We are stupid to say yes to Enoshima. When she didn't even give us her full plan."

"We got caught up in the moment," Makoto replied. "The way Enoshima spoke to us seductively and that kiss… Kyoko forgive me."

"Makoto, you do not need to apologise to me. I got kissed as well," Kyoko said annoyed.

"I know that," he replied. "But at the end of the kiss…. I began to enjoy it, and I hate myself for it."

"I enjoyed the kiss too," Kyoko sighed as she shook her head.

Makoto looked at his girlfriend in shock. "Wait! You did?"

"Yes! But I can't explain why I began to enjoy it. I'm not even into girls," Kyoko replied.

She took off her gloves and grabbed Makoto's hand and held it. "You don't have to worry Makoto. I'm still yours, and you are mine. Nothing will ever change that!" She said smiling at him.

"Nothing will Kyoko," he said smiling back. "But what do we do now?"

"We have two options," Kyoko said. "The first one is that we tell Enoshima we regret our choice and what nothing to do with her. Second is we ask her what her plan is and if she has one, then I guess all is well."

"But can we just let billions of people die for our selfish desire for a better world?" Makoto replied.

Kyoko didn't reply as she didn't have the answer for him.

"Kyoko if we go through with this. There is no turning back for us."

"I'm aware," Kyoko replied. "Makoto, we need to think long and hard about this."

"I know we do!" He replied softly. Then he looked at their hands holding each other, and he saw Kyoko's burned hand. He tightens his grip on her hand.

'_Never again! I will not see Kyoko in pain as long as I live!'_ He thought to himself as he began to get flashbacks of seeing Kyoko's hands in the pot of hot boiling water.

There was a knock on their door. "Makoto, Kyoko may I come in?" Mr Naegi asked.

Kyoko quickly put her gloves back on, and she nodded at her boyfriend.

"Yes, you can," Makoto replied.

His father opened the door and walked in. "I'm sorry to bother you two. But your mother is worried about you two."

"We are fine dad!" Makoto sighed.

"I'm pretty sure you two are," his father replied. "But it was pretty late that you two got home."

"We got held up and then we for a walk," Makoto replied.

"Yeah, I know your mum told me," his father replied. "Makoto, listen to me. After everything that you and Kyoko have gone through. Your mother and I can't help but worry."

"Then please stop dad!" Makoto said firmly. "Kyoko and I are old enough to look after ourselves."

"We can never stop worrying Makoto!" His father replied firmly. "Maybe when you and Kyoko become parents you will understand what your mum and I go through. However, I will say this. After what you two have gone through. We are both worried that you two will end up in the wrong crowd."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Makoto said in anger. "We are not bad people father!"

"I know you two aren't," Mr Naegi said as he tried to calm down his son. "But some people who have a bad time growing up go down a dark path in their older years."

"Great thanks dad for having faith in us," Makoto said sarcastically.

Mr Naegi knew he made a mistake in trying to talk to Makoto and Kyoko. While she didn't say anything yet. But he knew that Kyoko would agree with Makoto.

"Mr Naegi," Kyoko said softly. "You and Mrs Naegi don't need to worry about us. Because as long as I have Makoto and he has me. Then we are both fine. Your son has helped me in my time of need. Likewise, I've done with him."

"I know that Kyoko. But as I've said before when you two have children, then you will worry about them as much as my wife and I did with Makoto, Komaru and now you."

Makoto took a big breath with he heard Komaru's name. "Father please leave!"

Mr Naegi shook his head and then left the room.

"Are you ok?" Kyoko asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Makoto said sadly. "I wish my parents would stop bringing up Komaru. Six years gone and it still kills me that I took Komaru away from them."

Makoto started to cry, and Kyoko hugged him tightly.

"Let it all out Makoto. I'm here for you always," Kyoko whispered.

"Thank you, Kyoko!" He sobbed.

Next day

The couple walked into the school grounds, and they saw Mukuro was waiting for them at the gates.

"Morning Master, Mistress," Mukuro said weakly. "How can I serve you both?"

"Where is your sister?" Kyoko asked.

"She is busy right now," Mukuro replied. "But she does need to speak to you two. She forgot to tell you two the plan she has."

"Very well," Kyoko replied. "When will she be free?"

"I'm not sure," Mukuro replied. "She doesn't tell me much. But she has ordered me to obey any commands that you two may have."

"I have one command that I want you to carry out," Makoto said.

"What is it, Master?" Mukuro asked weakly. While Kyoko looked surprised.

"In those few moments that I'm not with Kyoko. You will keep an eye on her and make sure she is safe understood?"

"Of course, Master!" Mukuro bowed.

"Ikusaba, stop bowing right now you will cause as a scene," Makoto said firmly.

Mukuro stood up straight and said. "Sorry, Master!"

"Makoto, I disapprove of this order for Ikusaba!" Kyoko said annoyed.

Makoto grabbed her gloved hands, and he stared into her eyes. "Kyoko let this one slide, please. When I saw your hands last night, it brought back flashbacks of that awful night with your grandfather. I don't want to see you hurt again or worse lose you."

"Fine!" Kyoko sighed.

"Kyoko, thank you," Makoto smiled. "Having the Ultimate Soldier by your side you will be safe, and that put my fear to rest."

"What about you?" Kyoko asked. "I find it unfair that you won't have anyone watching out for you."

"I will be fine," Makoto said firmly.

Kyoko nodded, and she turned to Mukuro. "Ikusaba, from now meet us in a less open area, please. It will bring us unwanted attention."

"Yes, Mistress," Mukuro replied.

"Another thing, call us by our second names. Now leave us!" Kyoko said firmly.

"Understood, but before I go," Mukuro said. "Junko heard rumours about a secret room in the second floor of the old school building. She was hoping that the Ultimate Detective could find it."

"A secret room?" Kyoko replied surprised. "That would be useful to have."

Mukuro nodded to the pair and walked away.

"I'm going to look for this room Makoto," Kyoko smirked.

"I will help you," Makoto said.

"Thank you, Makoto," Kyoko replied smiling warmly.

The couple walked into the school and reached their class. The pair froze as they saw everyone talking to each other and having a laugh.

The realization hurt the pair that the class was going to be ripped apart by Junko's plan.

"Hey Naegi, Kirigiri," Mondo grinned. "It looks like you two just saw a ghost."

"G-Ghost where?" Toko jumped.

"No ghost will ever scare us!" Makoto chuckled. He and Kyoko walked into the classroom. Kyoko went to her desk. Then she watched Sayaka walked to Makoto who just sat down at his desk.

'_Maybe ruling the world won't be such a bad idea. I will make your life a living hell Maizono. Trust me!' _Kyoko thought.

"Hey, Makoto," Sayaka smiled warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm good you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks," Sayaka replied. "The class is going out for lunch. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"What about Kyoko?" Makoto said raising his eyebrow at Sayaka. Which made her feel nervous.

"Oh yeah… She can come as well," Sayaka replied.

Sayaka secretly hoped that Makoto and Kyoko would break up. So she could start dating Makoto. She was trying to spend as much time with Makoto in hopes that he would grow feelings for her and in turn dump Kyoko for her.

"Sorry I'm not interested," Makoto replied emotionless. "I've already made plans with my GIRLFRIEND!" He said raising his voice.

Everyone stopped talking and were shocked that Makoto raised his voice.

"Maizono take the hint will you!" He snapped. "Everyone knows that you have this massive crush on me. But can't you see that I'm happy with Kyoko. Honestly, grow up! You and I will never happen so drop it please!"

Sayaka was left completely horrified. She had never seen Makoto snap like that before. Tears began to form around her eyes, and she ran out of the classroom.

"Maizono wait!" Aoi shouted as she chased after the idol.

"That wasn't cool bro," Mondo said annoyed as he walked up to Makoto's desk. "There was no need to snap at her like that."

"As if I care what you think Owada!" Makoto said firmly.

The biker was shocked at Makoto's reply.

"Naegi, what is wrong you?" Taka asked. "You've never acted this way before."

"I have a lot of stuff on my mind that's all," Makoto replied. "Hopefully Maizono knows her place now!"

"Bro, you sound like Togami now," Mondo groaned.

"Hardly!" Byakuya said. "Naegi is in a bad mood nothing more."

'_Togami, one day you will know your place as well!'_ Makoto thought to himself.

The class watched Sayaka and Aoi walked back into the room. Makoto sent a pricing glare to Sayaka, and it felt a dragger was pushed into her heart. But she refused to give up.

'_Makoto, I will make you mine. I won't stop until I convince you I'm the one for you. Trust me. Kirigiri he will be mine that I can promise!' _Sayaka thought to herself as she clenched her fists in anger.

A week later

Makoto and Kyoko were on the second floor in the old school building looking for the secret room. The pair sent 10 minutes after school per day to look for the room, but the couple was unsuccessful.

"Kyoko, we have searched every room, and we still haven't found this secret room," Makoto said defeated. "I bet you Enoshima has been pulling our leg this whole time."

"I don't think she is," Kyoko replied. "She could have got Ikusaba to search the whole second floor top to bottom. But she has told us about it, and we will find it."

"Someone is determined," Makoto chuckled.

Kyoko gives Makoto a small smirk, and she went up to his ear.

"Once we find this room, I will push you against its walls and kiss you," she whispered.

"I like the sound of that," Makoto replied. "Before we search some more I'm going to use the toilet."

"Ok, but before you go. Once you're done in there. Check out the room. It's the only room we haven't done apart from the female toilets," Kyoko said.

"Will do, I won't be long," Makoto replied.

He headed for the men's toilet, and he did his business. Once he was finished, he looked around the room, and everything seemed to be in place. Then he searched each cubical and when he got to the last one.

He felt something was off. He tried to flush the toilet but nothing worked, and then he leaned his hands on the wall and more to his surprise. The wall moved back and revealed the secret room.

"Bingo!" He grinned and left the cubical and headed for the exit to find Kyoko waiting outside.

"Any luck?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course, I am the Ultimate Lucky Student after all," he said rolling his eyes. "It's inside come on, and I will show you."

Kyoko looked around to make sure nobody was around. Even though they were in the old school building. She and Makoto can never be too careful.

The couple headed inside with Makoto leading Kyoko to the last cubical. The pair walked into the secret room and noticed straight that there were two chairs within the room.

"This room has been used recently," Kyoko said. "Makoto let's get out of here. In case we get caught."

"Ok, let's go," Makoto replied.

The couple turned around, but both froze as they heard the men's toilet door close.

Makoto quickly stood in front of Kyoko in case anything bad happened. However, the couple were surprised to see Junko walking into the cubical with a massive grin on her face. Behind her was Mukuro who quickly bowed to the couple.

"Geez about time that you two found this place!" Junko giggled as she and Mukuro walked into the secret room.

"You knew about this room along didn't you?" Kyoko said annoyed while narrowing her eyes on Junko as she moved alongside Makoto.

"Of course I did," Junko giggled. "I had this to help me."

Junko pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed to Kyoko.

Kyoko opened up the paper to reveal a map of the second floor. Makoto's eyes went on the map as well, and the couple saw the secret room on the map.

"Where did you find this map?" Kyoko asked.

"I ain't giving all my secrets away just yet Kyoko," Junko grinned. "I mean geez we have just met."

"You had Ikusaba break into a room contain secret files didn't you?" Makoto asked.

"Aww geez you found me out," Junko said somewhat annoyed. "Anyway, you two take a seat we need to talk about the plan that I forgot to tell you both last week."

The couple looked at each other, and then both went over to the seats with Mukuro closing the door behind her giving the four total privacy.

"Right, the plan is early development. I will need the student council to slaughter each other. In order for the plan to work."

"Why is it so crucial for them to kill each other?" Makoto asked.

"Simple Makoto," Junko smirked. "I planned to record their wonderful deaths and put those recording into a despair brainwashing video."

"Brainwashing!?" Kyoko said stunned.

"Yip," Junko giggled.

"You are crazy Enoshima!" Makoto said horrified.

"Oh please save it," Junko rolled her eyes. "You're the one along with your girlfriend who has killed people, and you're calling me crazy you have some nerve!"

Makoto and Kyoko didn't reply. Junko got the pair good.

"Now," Junko said calmly. "If you two would like to listen to my plan and not call me crazy that would be lovely."

Again the couple didn't reply they both stared at Junko waiting for her to talk.

"Good! Now once the despair video has been made. I plan to use the video on Class 77b, and they will be my little despair slaves," Junko giggled. "However, two will be spared from the brainwashing."

"Why so?" Kyoko asked.

"Because one of them is teaching me how to make such a video. But he has no idea what I'm planning and plus, he is a nervous wreck," Junko giggled. "While the other person carries to much hope and I want to crush it."

"I'm guessing this boy will be killed once the video has been made?" Kyoko asked.

"Nope!" Junko replied grinning. "I plan to let him live. Once he finds out that the video he helped made cause the end of the world. The guilt will be too much for him, and he will not talk about it."

"It sounds like a risk," Makoto said.

"Everything will be fine relax will ya!" Junko replied waving her hand at him.

"So I'm guessing Class 77b will be loyal to us as well?" Kyoko asked.

"Yup, but once the despair video is made. I will get someone else to tweak the video so the class will be loyal to you," Junko replied.

"Who?" Makoto asked.

"Izuru Kamukura the Ultimate Ultimate."

"Never heard of him before what type of talent is that?" Makoto asked.

"Kamukura has every talent in the world," Junko grinned.

"What? No way!" Makoto said in disbelief. Then he narrowed his eyes on the model. "I find that hard to believe. What type of person is he?"

"Silent and dull," Junko groaned. "He is always bored. Anyway, Kamukura has agreed to help me with the plan, and I've told him about you two, and he seems somewhat interested."

"With us?" Kyoko said raising her eyebrow

"Yip," Junko nodded. "He and I both share the same interest in you both."

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each in other confusion. The couple wasn't sure what made them interesting in the eyes of Junko and Izuru.

"Look at the confused look on both of your faces," Junko giggled. "You both don't reek of that awful hope or that wonderful despair. To us that makes you both interesting. People have hope, while other people feel despair. But you two? Your hope died long ago because of your past, and the only thing that is stopping you both from falling into despair is your relationship."

Junko wasn't wrong with her statement. Makoto remembered that he was felt despair after he killed Komaru and the person who snapped him out of it was Kyoko.

As for Kyoko, the only thing that kept her from falling into despair from the physical abuse she received from her grandfather was Makoto.

"Kyoko…. Enshoma is right!" Makoto said stunned.

Kyoko didn't reply as the realisation of Junko's words struck her.

Junko folded her arms and tilted her head. "It would be easy for Kamukura and me to predict what you two would do if you both stood for hope or despair. Hope you two would stop my plans. Despair you two continue to let despair live and cover the world. But Kamukura and I can't predict what you two will do because you don't have any hope or despair."

"So we are pretty much test data for you two?" Makoto said annoyed.

"I don't see you both as test data. I see you two as business partners who can produce results that will keep me from being bored for the time being," Junko replied. "Speaking of results. You two got your own plan thought out yet?

"No we haven't," Kyoko replied. "We both have second thoughts about saying yes to you. Because you never told us the plan last week. But now I suppose we better start thinking."

"Sounds good to me," Makoto replied.

Junko began to giggle, and she looked at Mukuro. "Muku please leave this room right now and wait for me outside."

Mukuro quickly left the room.

"Since we are done here," Junko grinned. "I want my kiss!"

"What! Another one?" Makoto said in disbelief.

"Yes, of course, sweetheart….hmm sweetheart I like that. From now on you shall be called Sweetheart."

"It's Naegi to you, and I'm not kissing you in front of my girlfriend! What are you nuts?"

Kyoko looked on amused. She knew if she tried to interfere she would be kissed by Junko, which she didn't want.

"Sweetheart," Junko said seductively. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You pick."

"Dare I ask what the hard way is?" Makoto replied.

Junko grinned, and she jumped onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned forward, and their noses touched.

Kyoko jealously levels were surprisingly absent, and she was slightly turned on by the sight.

"Just imagine if that Maizono girl was here in this very same position," Junko giggled.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed quickly, and her jealousy levels ramped up to max at the thought of Sayaka being in the same position as Junko.

While Makoto wrapped his arms around Junko and he launched himself off the chair and went on his knees. Junko wrapped her legs around Makoto's body as the latter unwrapped his arms off Junko and put her on the ground as she clung on to him.

"Let go of me now!" Makoto demanded.

"Kiss me, and then I will let go… Maybe this will help. Imagine that I'm Maizono," Junko giggled.

"Say her name again, and you will be sorry!" Makoto said darkly.

"Makoto just kiss her!" Kyoko ordered. "Enoshima won't stop until she gets want she wants."

"But Kyoko…" Makoto replied shocked.

"Makoto just do it!" Kyoko said annoyed.

"You heard the lady," Junko giggled. "Please pull us up and sit on your bottom and cross your legs."

Makoto sighed as he did what Junko requested.

Once they were in position Junko's bottom was in the space that Makoto's crossed leg created. Her legs were still wrapped around his body while her arms were still wrapped around his neck.

Junko leaned forward, and their lips met, and unlike the kiss, the pair had last week. This kiss was more passionate and much longer than their previous kiss.

Kyoko watched on and couldn't take her eyes off the sight. She wished Makoto was kissing her like that right now.

Junko pulled away, and she smiled. "Now see was that so hard?"

"Shut up!" Makoto said in anger.

"Oh so grumpy!" Junko replied. "Sweetheart I could tell you enjoyed that kiss as much as I did."

Makoto didn't reply, and he closed his eyes.

"Can't even admit it shocking!" Junko giggled. "Also, the reason that kiss was way longer was to make up for missing your birthday."

"But that was last month?" Makoto replied opening his eyes in confusion.

"I know, but consider it an extra late birthday kiss!"

Junko unwrapped her arms and legs from Makoto and stood up. Then she laid her eyes on Kyoko.

Kyoko's eyes widened and realised that she was going to get kissed again.

Junko sat on Kyoko's lap facing the detective as she wrapped her arms around the back of Kyoko neck.

Junko leaned in, and their lips met, and the two started to kiss passionately. Makoto couldn't get his eyes away from the scene. He had to admit his girlfriend kissing another girl passionately was hot.

Junko pulled back, and she smiled. "How was that babe?…. I bet you enjoyed it"

"Please don't call me that and no comment!" Kyoko said as she narrowed her eyes on the model.

"Babe it is then, and you did enjoy our kiss admit it," Junko grinned. "Ah Babe and Sweetheart, two lovely pet names. Just for the record, this will be a recurring thing. I demand a kiss from both of you every time we met up."

Junko unwrapped her arms from Kyoko's neck and stood up. The couple were left stunned at the fact they had to kiss Junko every time now.

"One more thing, I've seen the way Maizono has been around Sweetheart. I can take care of her Babe if you want?" Junko said.

Kyoko felt her body stiffen as she was called Babe. She wasn't going to like being called that one bit.

"No, leave her be," Kyoko replied. "I will deal with her if walks past that line."

"You sure Babe?"

"Positive!" Kyoko replied coldly.

"Fair enough, anyway I'm heading," Junko smile. "I'm off to Towa City for a few days. But when I come back, I will take you both to see Kamukura. Goodbye Sweetheart, Babe."

Junko left the secret room leaving the couple with plenty to think about.

A few hours later

Naegi household.

Makoto and Kyoko were lying on top of their bed. Both of them were trying to process what had happened.

"Kyoko," Makoto said softly. "I enjoyed the kiss with Enoshima."

"I was the same when I kissed her," Kyoko replied. "What is she doing to us?"

"Turning us into kissing sluts?" Makoto joked. Which made Kyoko smirk.

"So Class 77b, the year above us," Makoto sighed. "Poor fools don't know what's going to hit them."

"Destroying the old world and help us creating anew," Kyoko said softly.

"But they will be still under the effects of the despair video," Makoto replied. "We need to cure them before they can help us."

"You raise a good point," Kyoko sighed. "How do we cure them of the despair video, while still contain their loyalty to us."

"Well… I guess could make a brainwashing video ourselves," Makoto sighed.

"Makoto, I don't know how to make a video like that," Kyoko replied. "Also, are you comfortable with the idea?"

"If it means bringing peace to the world then yes!" Makoto said firmly. "Our rule may be false, but no more killings, no more blood being spilt. A peaceful utopia is something I want."

"That is something I want as well," Kyoko said as she sat up and looked at her ruined hands. "I don't want someone to go through what I went through. All criminals will be killed when Enoshima's despair has set in. However, if not I will leave a personal order for Class 77b to kill them all."

Makoto sat up, and he held Kyoko's hands and kissed them gently.

"We will become Emperor and Empress of the new world," he grinned.

"I like the sound of that," Kyoko giggled.

"Kyoko Kirigiri, will you be my Empress when the time comes?"

"It would be an honour, my Emperor," Kyoko said smiling warmly.

"Thank you, my Empress," Makoto said softly as the two kissed.

"I will make sure that Class 77b collects us money, so we are wealthy," Kyoko grinned.

"But money will be worthless if the world is in ruin?" Makoto said confused.

"Correct! But when it's our turn to step in and restore the world money will become usable again. Leaving us in a strong financial position and we can always make people pay a special tax which will give us money."

"Clever," Makoto replied.

"Thank you," Kyoko smiled. "The only problem is who is going to help us make that video."

"We can ask Izuru Kamukuma once we meet him. Since he appears to have all the talents in the world," Makoto said sarcastically.

"Enoshima hasn't lied to us yet. So I doubt she is lying about Kamukuma having every single talent," Kyoko replied.

"You made a good point Kyoko, but still I find it hard to believe that's all," Makoto said softly.

"Well… He doesn't have every talent," Kyoko said as a small smirk appeared on her face. "Kamukuma doesn't have the talent to make me feel happy and safe."

Kyoko leaned forward towards Makoto and pushed him down until his back landed on the mattress. She leaned over him

"I love you Makoto, and together we will not be stopped!" She said firmly and then kissed him. "This world will die, and we will create our utopia."

Makoto began to grin "Yes a much fairer and better world. Kyoko let's not just use our video just on Class 77b. Let's show it to the world, and we will have total control."

"Excellent idea Makoto," Kyoko chuckled. "No one will stop us once everything falls into place. All we need to do is wait and see if Kamukuma can help us."

"That's a big if," Makoto replied. "More importantly, we will need to get Enoshima to stop calling us those stupid names she has picked for us."

"Something tells me that she won't stop," Kyoko said annoyed. "Let's forget about her ok?"

"Ok," Makoto replied softly.

"Good," Kyoko smiled. "Now, let's watch a film then call it a night."

A week later

It was lunchtime at Hope's Peak, Makoto was in the cafeteria having lunch by himself while Kyoko was in the library looking over some books, with Mukuro keeping an eye on her Mistress as her Master's orders.

The couple were getting annoyed by Junko's no show. She was held up in Towa City, and Mukuro didn't have an answer as to when Junko would get back.

Makoto was eating his lunch in peace, but the sight of Leon and Sayaka appeared before him and sat next to him.

"Hey, Makoto," Sayaka smiled.

"Hello," Makoto said.

"Hey Naegi," Leon said. "Where is Kirigiri?"

"She is doing her own thing right now," Makoto replied. He wished the pair would vanish and leave him be.

A small grin appeared on Sayaka's face, and she knew this was going to be another chance to convince Makoto that she was the one for him.

I have a question for you two?" Makoto smiled.

"I'm happy to answer to it Makoto," Sayaka smiled back.

"Are you two dating by any chance?" Makoto asked.

Sayaka and Leon were both stunned by the question.

"The reason I asked was," Makoto grinned. "Well, you two would be perfect for each other. I mean Kuwata you're still trying to get Hina to go out with you. Just like how Sayaka is trying with me."

Before the pair got a chance to reply they along with Makoto saw Junko sit down beside them and she minded her own business and had her lunch.

"Excuse me! Do you mind? We are trying to talk to our friend here," Sayaka said angerly.

Junko raised her head and smiled at the idol. "Oh sorry, Maizono, never saw you there."

Sayaka blinked a few times and realised who she was talking to.

"Wait are you Junko Enoshima?" Sayaka said in disbelief.

"That I am," Junko giggled. "Don't mind me; please continue talking to your friend there."

'_Enomshima what are you playing at?'_ Makoto thought.

Junko went back to eating her food as Sayaka's eyes focused back on Makoto.

"To answer your question Makoto. Kuwata and I are not dating," Sayaka said.

"Yeah, we are good friends nothing more," Leon added.

"That is a real shame," Makoto said as he narrowed his eyes on the pair. "Here I was hoping you two were dating so Hina and I could be left alone."

"Makoto when will you understand!" Sayaka replied firmly.

"I should be saying the same thing to you!" Makoto said annoyed. "I have Kyoko!"

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt the convo," Junko said. "Maizono, from what I've able to gather from this execting convo is that you have a crush on your friend correct?"

"Yes, I do," Sayaka nodded.

"Thought so, and your friend is dating that girl who always wears gloves. The reason I know this is because I've always seen them together holding hands," Junko said.

"And what is your point?" Sayaka said getting annoyed.

"It wouldn't look good for your career. If your manager or fans found out that you're trying to hit on a guy who is already in a relationship," Junko grinned.

'_Wow, Enoshima well played,' _Makoto thought.

"I can see the reactions right now," Junko giggled. "You lose all of your fans in a blink of an eye. Because you're a creepy stalker, who is trying to destroy a relationship so you can have the guy all to yourself."

'_Enoshima, I'm starting to like you now," _Makoto thought to himself.

"Umm…. I need to be somewhere," Sayaka said quickly, and she left the cafeteria with Leon chasing after her looking like a fool in the process.

Junko chuckled to herself, and she went back to her food. While Makoto went back to his.

"Enomshina, thank you," he said as he kept his eyes on this lunch. "I mean it."

Junko froze in shock. She never expected Makoto to thank her. She sat down next to him in order to drive Sayaka away. But hearing him thanking her it felt nice.

"Umm… No problem Sweetheart," Junko replied stunned.

Makoto cringed when he heard Sweetheart. But he was also surprised by how shocked Junko was.

"You seem surprised that I've said thank you," Makoto replied.

"Of course Sweetheart, I wasn't expecting a thank you. All I did was get Maizono and that other guy away from you."

"True, but the way you got Maizono away. It was brilliant if you keep doing that. I may end up liking you enough to consider you as a friend."

Junko froze again. She didn't have many friends growing up, and the idea of making new friends wasn't on her mind. It was all about despair. But the thought of having Makoto as a friend. It did make her cold despair heart feel warm.

"A friend…." Junko whispered.

Makoto turned his head slightly just enough to see Junko sitting like a rock and not moving.

Then suddenly Junko stood up and walked out of the cafeteria leaving her food behind.

"What the hell was that about," Makoto muttered. Then he went back to his food.

Junko stormed back to her dorm room, and she slammed the door behind her.

"What is wrong with me?!"" Junko said in anger. "The only thing I need in my life is despair. I DON'T NEED FRIENDSHIP!" She walked over to her bed and fell onto her knees and slammed her fists onto the bed multiple times in anger.

"I don't need friends; they make you weak and fill you with hope!" She said as she continued to slam her fists onto the bed. But she began to stop and calmed herself down.

"But Sweetheart… Oh, how could I forget his hope died when he killed his sister. So being friends with him wouldn't be so bad. Would Babe want to become friends with me?... Why the hell am I thinking about becoming friends with the pair? I need despair!… And not friendship!"

Junko placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart beat quickly.

"But could I have both? Friendship and despair?" Junko whispered as she closed her eyes to think long and hard.

Library

Kyoko was going over a few books which covered famous rulers and dictators. In order to get a good idea of how to rule peacefully and not what to do.

Mukuro was reading a book as well. She was sitting at another table, but she always kept her eye on her Mistress.

As Kyoko was reading, her phone started to vibrate. She stopped reading and picked up her phone. It was a text of Makoto.

'**Enoshima is back, and she helped me get Maizono away from me. But I must have said something to her that she didn't like as she stormed off. Get Ikusaba to find out what's wrong with her.'**

'**Will do!' **Kyoko text back.

She put her phone in her pocket, and she stood up and put the book back on the shelf. Then she looked at Mukuro and gave her a quick nod. Then she left the library and stood outside the girl's toilets.

A few minutes later Mukuro walked out of the library and saw Kyoko nodding her towards the toilet then headed inside. Mukuro looked around to ensure no one was around. Then she headed into the toilets as well.

Mukuro was Kyoko leaning against the sink as she stared at the Ultimate Solider.

"Ikusaba, your sister is back in the school," Kyoko said. "However, Makoto has said something and your sister has stormed away. But Makoto doesn't know what he said to upset your sister."

"I see," Mukuro replied weakly. "I wasn't aware that Junko was back. My apologies Mistress."

"Didn't I order you not to call me that?" Kyoko said firmly.

"Sorry Kirigiri, Junko's orders come first," Mukuro replied weakly.

Kyoko rolled her eyes, and she turned around to look at the mirror.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to keep ordering you not to call me mistress until you finally stop."

Mukuro didn't reply.

"Ikusaba find out what's wrong with your sister!" Kyoko ordered.

"Will do," Mukuro replied as she turned around to leave the room.

"Ikusaba wait!" Kyoko ordered. Mukuro stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Do you have a phone on you?"

"Yes, I do," Mukuro replied.

"Let's trade numbers, so we can keep in contact with each other," Kyoko replied. "Give my number to your sister and tell her to use fake names."

Mukuro nodded, and the pair traded numbers. Then left the toilets to find her sister.

Kyoko waited a few minutes and left the toilets as well and headed down to the cafeteria to find Makoto just finishing his lunch.

She sat down beside him, and the pair smiled at each other.

"Makoto, I've told Ikusaba to look for her sister. I've also given her my number."

Makoto's eyes widened in shock. "Wait! Why?"

"So we can keep in contact with the pair. Don't worry I've told Ikusaba to use fakes numbers."

Kyoko felt her phone vibrate and she took it out of her phone and noticed it was a random number.

"It must be Enoshima," Kyoko said.

She opened the text, and the pair began to read it.

'**Babe, tell Sweetheart I'm sorry for storming out of the cafeteria. Anyway, tonight at nine meet me and Muku at the statue of the founder of this school on the school grounds, and we will take you two to see Kamukura. Make sure to be hooded X.'**

"Finally!" Makoto sighed.

"Indeed, so you mind telling me what happened with Manizono?"

"I will tell you later we have to get back to class," Makoto replied.

Kyoko nodded, and the pair went back to class, and they found Sayaka not even attempting to look at the couple. She focused on her phone and Kyoko began to wonder what happened during lunch.

Hours later

Naegi household

The couple were at the front door as put their shoes on as they were getting ready to leave. Makoto grabbed the spare house key.

The couple were wearing jeans and black jackets.

"May I ask where you two are going?" Mrs Naegi asked as she appeared from the living room. "It's half 8 at night."

"One of our classmates is having a small party, and we got a text asking us to come," Makoto lied.

"At this time? It's pretty late," his mother replied.

"It wasn't the first text we got mum," Makoto said. "You know me and Kyoko. We rather live a private and quiet life. But our classmate told us to come over and enjoy ourselves."

"Very well. Remember you two no alcohol!" Mrs Naegi said firmly. "You're 18 while Kyoko is 17!"

"Yes mother," Makoto said sarcastically.

Mrs Naegi rolled her eyes, and she headed back into the living room.

The couple left the house and walked to school.

"Makoto, I think you should cut your mother some slack," Kyoko said softly.

"I know," Makoto sighed. "But I hate how my mum can be very overprotective of us sometimes."

"I know, but remember what your father said to us."

Makoto stopped and sighed. "Kyoko will we ever become like them if we have children of our own?"

"For me yes," Kyoko replied. "Makoto listen to me. I do not want our children to become like us."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Makoto… We have killed people. We have also agreed to see the world get destroyed. Then we have our own plan to consider. Any children we do have, I want them to grow up peaceful unlike we were able to do, and also not do the stuff that we have done or are going to do."

"I understand now," Makoto replied softly. "Kyoko let's promise each other, any children we do have. We will raise them the right way and avoid them becoming like us."

"It's a promise," Kyoko smiled as she put her hood up to cover her face.

Makoto put his hood up, then he took Kyoko's hand, and the pair continued to walk.

The couple soon arrived at the school, and they headed for the statue where they found two hooded figures.

"Babe? Sweetheart?" Junko said.

"It's us," Kyoko replied.

"Oh good, let's get inside its frecking freezing," Junko groaned. She walked over to the staute and pressed a button. Then the ground opened up to reveal a secret passage.

"No way!" Makoto said in disbelief. "That is cool!"

Junko began to laugh. "Wait until you meet Kamukura." She said as she walked down the stairs.

"After you, Master, Mistress," Mukuro said weakly.

The couple walked down the stairs with Mukuro following them. The trio followed Junko down the corridor and went into a room where Makoto and Kyoko saw a person leaning against a wall with very long black hair and red eyes staring at them.

"Sweetheart, Babe this is Izuru Kamukura," Junko said as she took her hook of and Mukuro did the same.

Makoto and Kyoko took their hoods off and had a good look at Izuru.

"He doesn't look all that impressive," Makoto said. "Come on Enoshima enough fooling around. Where is the real Kamukura?"

"I am him Makoto Naegi," Izuru said emotionless. Which sent a cold chill down Makoto's spine.

"Kamukura we need your help," Kyoko said.

"With what?" Izuru replied.

"Makoto and I have decided what we wanted to do once we take over after Enoshima has her fun. Only you can help us."

"What is your plan?" Izuru asked.

"We want to brainwash the world and bring in a utopia of peace. No more killings, no more blood being spilled. We need your help to make the video, "Kyoko replied.

Izuru looked at Kyoko firmly but didn't reply.

"Sounds pretty boring if you ask me," Junko said.

"It's what we want!" Kyoko said firmly. "We also have special orders we would like to give Class 77b when you launch your despair."

"Ohh? And what would those be?" Junko asked raising her eyebrow.

"There are only two so far, but the first one would be to kill all criminals who manage to survive the outbreak. Makoto and I want none alive they have no place in our new world."

"Good one," Junko giggled. "You have surprised me there. What would be the other order?"

Kyoko began to smirk. "For Class 77b to steal money…lots of it."

"What would be the point of that?" Junko said confused. "Money will be useless."

"It won't be," Izuru replied.

"Care to explain it Mr Know It All?" Junko said.

"You figure it out," Izuru said emotionless.

Junk crossed her arms to think and figured out the answer herself. "I see, that is very clever. Once you two rebuild the world, you two will be filthy rich."

"Yes we will," Makoto chuckled. "But in order for our plan to work. We will need Kamukura help. Since he has every talent. He can help us made our brainwashing video."

"I will make the video," Izuru said shocking Junko.

"Wait hang on!" She said annoyed. "It took a while to convince you to join my plan, while you say yes to them in a matter of minutes."

"I find the couple more interesting," Izuru replied. "You have one thought process Enoshima, and that is despair. Which I find boring."

"So why did you say yes to me then?"

"I want to see how the world will cope when the despair sets in. Nothing more."

Junko folded her arms still annoyed.

"Kamukura, thank you," Makoto said.

"Save your thanks Naegi," Izuru replied. "You and Kirigiri are walking down a path where both of you will not be redeemed."

"We are aware," Makoto replied. "You are on the same boat Kamukura."

"I won't be the one using the video," Izuru replied firmly as he glared at the couple. Which sent a chill down their spine.

"Sweetheart, Babe," Junko said.

"What is it?" Kyoko replied.

A smile appeared on Junko face. "Oh look you responded to me when I called you Babe!"

Kyoko closed her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Get on with Enoshima!"

"Fine, fine geez," Junko groaned. "What are you going to do about your father, Babe? Also what about your parent's Sweetheart?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked. While Makoto's face went white.

"It looks like Sweetheart has caught on to what I'm asking."

Kyoko looked at Makoto, and she was shocked to see him looking pale.

"Makoto what's wrong?"

"Kyoko….. Our parents," he replied weakly. "We have forgotten all about them….while making this plan… I…. I need time to think…."

Makoto rushed out of the room in a panic. Kyoko turned around and began to chase after him. But she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kirigiri, stay here!" Izuru said firmly. "Ikusaba go and calm Naegi down."

"Who do you think you are?" Kyoko said in anger as she spun around to face the Ulitmate Ultimate. "I know what pain he carries!"

"That is exactly why you shouldn't go," Izuru said coldly. "It won't help him mentally if he only relies on you all the time. He needs another!"

Kyoko knew that Izuru had a point and she took a breath to calm herself down.

"Ikusaba please get him," Kyoko ordered.

Mukuro looked at her sister and Junko give Mukuro a small nod. Mukuro left the room to find her master.

"Kirigiri trust me! He will need this!" Izuru said as he went back to the wall to lean against.

Kyoko stared at Izuru for a few moments and then turned her head to Junko.

"I heard what you said Maizono during lunch today," she smirked. "Enoshima, thank you for putting that idol in her place… May I ask what Makoto said to you which caused you to storm off?"

"No problem, I saw Maizono and that guy annoying Sweetheart. So I thought I would move them along that's all… As for what Sweetheart said to me. Forget about it. He never said anything bad."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes on the model. "Then why did you storm off?"

"Drop it alright!" Junko said in anger. "Geez, I said it was nothing, and yet you keep asking."

"Fine then," Kyoko said turning around to face away from Junko. "Have it your way."

"Oh come on Babe, don't be like that I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Don't talk to me Enoshima if you're not going to tell me the truth," Kyoko replied coldly.

Junko felt her heart getting crushed, and she began to wonder why she wasn't getting despair from this. But fear and sadness instead.

She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart beating quickly as it did earlier today. A few tears ran down her face

Izuru watched on and didn't say anything. He had never seen this side to Junko before, and he wondered if Junko being near the couple had a positive effect on her.

"Babe," Junko said weakly. "I'm sorry…..can I….be with friends with you and Sweetheart?"

Kyoko froze for a few seconds and couldn't believe what Junko had just asked her. She turned around and saw tears running down Junko's face and was left speechless.

Mukuro was in the hallway looking for her master. She had no idea what to do when she found him.

As she was down the hallway, she saw Makoto leaning against a wall with his hands covering his face.

"Master," Mukuro said.

"Leave me alone!" Makoto ordered.

"I can't do that…. Mistress told me to get you."

"Argh! ENOUGH with the master and mistress talk will you, Kyoko order you not to do that!" He replied as he took his hands away from his face to look at her.

"I'm sorry Naegi…. Junko's orders come first," Mukuro replied weakly.

"And if she told you to kill yourself would you do it?" Makoto said in anger.

Mukuro didn't reply turned away from Makoto.

"So, I would take that as a yes then?"

Again Mukuro didn't reply.

"You're the Ultimate Soldier, and yet you let your sister control!"

Mukuro turned around to look at Makoto. "I love Junko! She is the only family I have!" Her eyes narrowed on Makoto.

Makoto felt it was best not to talk about Junko in case he annoyed Mukuro.

"Ikusaba just leave me alone. Tell Kyoko that you found me and I need time to think."

"Sorry, Naegi, I won't be seeing Mistress until you have returned with me…. You can hit me if you want or even call me names if that will make you feel better."

Makoto looked at Mukuro with shock written over his face.

"That's what Junko does to me whenever she is in a bad mood," Mukuro said weakly.

"Ikusaba…. I would never hit you nor call you names," Makoto said still shocked. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Mukuro asked.

"My parents," he sighed. "Kyoko and I have made our plans, and yet I have forgotten about my parents. I… I've ruined everything…. I killed my sister and destroyed the family that we had."

Makoto started to cry leaving Mukuro clueless how to deal with the problem.

"Now, I don't know what to do about my parents… Sometimes I can't look at them in the eye because of what I did in the past. You have no idea how many times Kyoko has heard this from me. I bet you she is getting sick from listening to me."

Mukuro eyes widened and realised that Izuru was right. Makoto needed someone else to talk to.

"Why do you think Mistress would get sick of listening to you?" Mukuro asked. "She has been your rock."

"I know that she has been the only person that I've spoken to about everything. There is only so much one person can listen to the same old rubbish before they get sick of hearing it," he sobbed.

"Right, why don't you find someone else to talk to?"

Makoto looked at Mukuro, and he couldn't tell if Mukuro was being serious or not.

"You, Mistress and I share something in common…. We all have killed people," Mukuro said emotionless.

"You….have….kill people?" Makoto said shocked.

"I am the Ultimate soldier after all." Mukuro took off her right glove and showed Makoto a tattoo. "This is a tattoo of Fenrir, they are an elite mercenary group, and I passed every test they threw at me, and I fought in many battles and never got wounded once."

"But your only 17…." Makoto said in disbelief.

"Yes I know," Mukuro sighed. "But I always interested in warfare and when I had a chance to join Fenrir, I took it."

Makoto was shocked that Mukuro was opening up to him. There was more to Mukuro than being Junko's lap dog.

"I left Junko behind and did awful stuff. But I didn't care, it was war," Mukuro said emotionless. "By the time I came back Junko was deep in despair."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Makoto asked.

"Because it was to help you open up. If I spoke about my past, then you would do the same and not bottle things up and only tell the one person."

"Why do you care?" Makoto said coldly.

"Because, you are my Master and it's my job to see that you are well," Mukuro firmly. "Plus, Mistress was ready to chase after you until Kamukura stopped her and told me to go."

"What!?" Makoto replied confused.

"Kamukura said that I should go and find you because he said that you needed another person to talk to. Because relying on Mistress is bad."

"But no knows what Kyoko and I went through," Makoto said quietly.

Mukuro knew she was close to getting Makoto to open up, but she needed to do something to make him feel comfortable. Then she remembered something that she used to do with Junko when the latter was crying in their childhood.

Mukuro moved up to Makoto and pulled him from the wall and hugged him.

"Ikusaba…what are you doing?" He said in shock. He tried to break free, but she was too strong for him.

"I used to do this to Junko back when we were younger. I would hug her until she told what was wrong with her," Mukuro said softly. "How do you feel?"

"I feel better," he said weakly.

"Good, now talk to me," Mukuro replied.

"No!" Makoto said firmly. "Let's head back, and I will tell you and your sister."

Mukuro lets him go and nodded at him.

"Ikusaba thank you," Makoto said softly.

Mukuro froze for a few seconds. She didn't expect Makoto to thank her. But it felt nice, and she didn't know how long it has been since someone thanked her.

"It's no problem," she blushed. "I was doing my job."

"No, you share your past with me, and I respect you a lot more," Makoto replied.

Mukuro felt happy and enjoyed the feeling.

"Come on let's go," he said.

The pair walked back to the room, and Kyoko noticed his eyes were all red. While Mukuro saw Junko's eyes all red and she quickly pulled out her knife.

"What did you do Kirigiri!" Mukuro said firmly.

"Muku put the knife down," Junko said weakly. "Babe never did anything to me."

Mukuro put her knife away and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, Mistress," Mukuro said weakly.

Kyoko ignored her and turned her attention to Makoto.

"You've been crying what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Kyoko we forgot about our parents when we made the plan… I don't know what to do with my parents. I freaked out when Enoshima mentioned them, and that's why I left."

Kyoko pulled Makoto in for a hug and held him tightly.

"Makoto," she whispered. "Remember I'm always by your side no matter what. I don't care how many times you talk to me about your parents or Komaru. Because I love you and I will always support you no matter how down you are."

"Kyoko," he whispered as he began to cry into her shoulder.

Junko felt sadness when she saw Makoto cry and without even thinking she walked over to the couple and wrapped her arms around the couple.

"Let it all out Sweetheart," Junko said.

"What are you doing?" Makoto sobbed.

"I want to help you," Junko replied.

Makoto was confused, and he stopped crying. Junko moved away from the couple.

"Makoto," Kyoko said as she wiped his tears away. "Enoshima wants to ask us a question."

Izuru looked on, and he knew this could change Junko forever.

"What type of question?" Makoto asked.

"Oh geez Babe you've put me on the spot here," Junko said nervously.

"Well, you've already asked once… I'm sure you can ask both of us together," Kyoko replied.

Mukuro looked confused and no idea what was happening. The same went with Makoto.

"Sweetheart….Babe…. Can I be your friend?" Junko asked as her heart went crazy. She couldn't believe she was asking to become friends with the couple.

"What!?" Makoto replied in disbelief.

"I…want to be…friends with you and Babe," Junko said quietly.

"But why?" Makoto asked shocked.

"Because…my heart is telling it would be nice have you two as friends," Junko replied weakly.

Mukuro looked on in shock. She couldn't believe her sister was acting like this.

"But friendships give people hope?" Kyoko said firmly.

"What hope would I get from this friendship if the two people that I've asked to become friends with me lack hope."

Kyoko didn't reply nor Makoto as both didn't have an answer.

"Oh man, if Sweetheart didn't use the word friend none of this would happen," Junko sighed. "But you just had to use that word, and my emotions have been doing me in ever since. But the thought of us becoming friends…. It felt nice to think about….I tried to remind myself that I need despair and not friendship…. But what if I could have both…."

Makoto, Kyoko and Mukuro were all left stunned.

"So what is your answer gonna be you two?" Junko asked nervously.

Makoto and Kyoko both looked at each other then turned around to face away from Junko.

"You think it's a trap?" Makoto whispered.

"No, it's not. Enoshima is very serious," Kyoko whispered.

"Is it worth our time saying yes to her?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can get something out of this."

"Like what?"

"We could get her to stop kissing us…. No, forget that… We can get her to stop calling us by those nicknames."

Makoto began to chuckle. "Someone enjoys kissing a girl."

"You enjoy kissing that girl as well," Kyoko giggled.

"You got me there…. I don't think Enoshima will drop the pet names for us."

"I guess your right," Kyoko sighed. "How about we get her to tell us everything about her plan?"

"Agreed. Let's hope this doesn't backfire on us," Makoto replied.

The couple turned around, and they saw the nervous look on the Junko's face.

"We have made our choice," Kyoko said. "We would like to become friends with you only on one condition."

"Name it," Junko replied quickly.

"I want you to share every single of your plan to us, no more secrets got it," Makoto replied firmly.

"Deal," Junko replied. "Wow…. I can't believe it. I've made friends. I feel….happy."

Without thinking, Junko hugged the pair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Which shocked the pair further. Junko released the couple and took a few steps back.

"Right, I better start explaining then," Junko smiled.

"Not tonight," Kyoko said firmly. "Makoto and I better get home. Before we get a telling."

"Not yet Kyoko there is something I want to share," Makoto said quietly as he started to shake.

"Makoto what is wrong?" Kyoko asked concerned.

"I… I want to speak about that night," he replied.

Kyoko eyes widened and didn't know how to respond.

"Do you want me to leave?" Izuru asked.

"Do as you please," Makoto weakly.

Izuru didn't move nor replied.

"Enoshima…. Ikusaba… you both know bits about my past…. I… I did indeed kill sister…b-but…. I didn't mean it," he said as he cried again.

Kyoko didn't move as she remembers Izuru words and about Makoto needing another person to talk to about his past.

"We were walking home from the park one night six years ago," Makoto said weakly. "Then a man in a mask….." He stopped talking, and he looked at his hands.

"Sweetheart, take as long as you need," Junko said. "I want to help you."

"Same here Master!" Mukuro said.

Hearing both sister's positive responds, it gave Makoto the strength to continue.

"The man grabbed Komaru and pulled out a knife and told me to follow him into the alley," Makoto said weakly. "He told me to empty my pockets, but I told him I had nothing. Then Komaru managed to bite the guy's hand. He dropped the knife when I quickly got, and I aimed it for his leg but he pulled Komaru in front of the leg I was going for and…I stabbed….Komaru…."

Junko felt her heart getting crushed, while Mukuro closed her eyes and felt sorry for Makoto.

"I screamed in horror at what I did," Makoto said weakly. "Kyoko heard me, and she came to investigate. The masked man pulled the knife out of Komaru and ran away just before Kyoko arrived. She did everything could to save Komaru, but Kyoko knew it was pointless… Komaru told me in her dying breath that she loved me and I shouldn't blame myself and then she died."

Kyoko grabbed Makoto's hand and held it tightly. While Junko felt tears running down her cheeks which shocked her. Normally she would be getting despair from this sort of thing… But she felt really bad for Makoto and crushed her.

"When Kyoko phoned the cops, and when my parents found out they rushed to the scene. But I ran away. I couldn't look at them because of what I did. I was in so much despair… I lost all hope, but someone saved me."

Makoto looked at Kyoko, and he smiled at her weakly.

"This woman standing here in front of me, chased after me when I ran to the park, and we spoke. She pulled me out of despair, and she has been my rock ever since. She has had her own troubles as well. But that's what made our bond stronger. I love Kyoko, and I will not let anything bad happen to her!"

Kyoko pulled Makoto in for a hug. "I love you too Makoto," she whispered.

'_I never knew you were holding back so much Sweetheart. I promise you that I will be there for you,'_ Junko thought to herself and then she looked at Kyoko's gloves. _'Will you ever tell us the full truth behind your hands, Babe?'_

Mukuro walked up to sister. "Junko, I need you to hug master and keep me out of his line of sight," she whispered.

"Who do you think you are Muku telling me what do to!" Junko whispered back in anger.

"There is something I need to tell Mistress, and it's critical that I tell her," Mukuro said weakly. "Master said a few things when we were alone, and I must tell Mistress!"

Junko was shocked. She never had Mukuro talk back to her like this before. Maybe Mukuro secretly likes the pair as she did.

"Fine then," Junko sighed.

Mukuro walked forward and stood where she would be out of sight for Makoto.

"Hey Sweetheart come here," Junko said warmly.

The couple broke their hug and looked at each other.

"Sweetheart I want to hug you and help you feel better!"

Kyoko give Makoto a slight nod, and he walked over to Junko, and she wrapped his arms around him.

"Sweetheart, after hearing about your past and knowing the full truth. I will promise you one thing. I will be here for you always. If you ever need someone to talk to. I'm only a phone call away."

"Thank you. I really mean it….Junko," he whispered.

Junko froze as he said her first name. She started to feel happiness, and she liked it.

Mukuro took this chance to walk over to Kyoko.

"Mistress," she whispered. "Master said something….. Which you won't be happy with."

Kyoko looked at Mukuro with a confused look.

"He is starting to believe that you're getting sick of him going on about his sister and parents."

Kyoko's eyes widened in disbelief. "But I said to him-"

"Don't react right now Mistress. Wait you two are home and talk to him."

Mukuro stepped away, and Junko knew that her sister was done and she released Makoto.

"Before you two go and there one more thing I need to tell you two," Junko said. "The Student Council killing game will be happening in two weeks."

"Two weeks…" Kyoko muttered. "Kamukura, Ikusaba can you leave us for a few minutes."

Izuru left the room without saying a word, while Mukuro left the room after getting a small nod from her sister.

The trio was now alone. Kyoko walked up to Junko, and she placed her gloved hands on Junko's hips, and she leaned in and kissed Junko on the lips.

This caught Junko off guard for a few seconds as she didn't expect Kyoko to be making the first move. But she got into the grove and kissed Kyoko back.

Makoto watched on, and he was enjoying the show.

The two girls ended the kiss.

"Geez Babe, I wasn't expecting that," Junko giggled.

Kyoko blushed as she stepped away as Makoto walked forward. Junko placed her hands on his hips and the two made out.

Junko pulled back and smiled at him. "Remember what I said to you ok?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, now you two better get out of here before it gets too late," Junko said.

The couple nodded and left the room.

"That went better than expected," Junko sighed. "My feelings are all over the place. I don't understand what is happening to me. But making friends has been nice… Sweetheart and Babe my first ever friends…."

Naegi household.

The couple arrived back home, and it was after 10 pm. The pair managed to avoid Makoto's parents and headed to their room.

Makoto got undressed to put on his sleeping t-shirt and shorts with Kyoko doing the same.

Kyoko was trying to figure out why Makoto thought she would be sicking of listening to him. She understood if a normal person found Makoto annoying after a while. But she wasn't normal, and she understood her boyfriend's pain.

"In two weeks time, we can't turn back," Makoto said brining Kyoko out of her thoughts.

She turned around to see him lying in bed.

"Makoto," she said softly.

Yeah?"

"We need to talk!"

Makoto looked at Kyoko, and he sat up. "Having second doubts?"

"No," she replied shaking her head. "Ikusaba told me something."

Makoto eyes widened, and he knew what Mukuro told Kyoko.

"Given your reaction, you know what I'm talking about?" Kyoko said.

Makoto nodded.

Kyoko sighed, and she sat on the bed with him, and she held his hand with her rotten hand.

"Makoto, please tell me why you think I would get sick of hearing you go on about Komaru and your parents?"

"Because you're the only person that I feel comfortable around when I talk about that stuff. I just felt you were starting to get sick of hearing the same old thing over and over again."

"Makoto, what did I say to you not long ago?" Kyoko asked.

"You didn't care how many times I speak about my sister and parents. You're by my side and will always love and support me."

"I meant every word," Kyoko said warmly.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"No we are both idiots," she replied. "In two weeks we can't turn back as you said. We have doomed the world."

"I guess your right," he chuckled.

"Makoto, I've already decided about my father…. He can die!" She said coldly. "He never bothered showing his face when I was in the hospital after my grandfather died. So, he can die. I don't care for him."

"Fair enough," Makoto replied quietly. "I still don't know what I'm going to do with mine."

"Think about it other time ok?" Kyoko said softly,

"Yeah your right, maybe I should," he yawned. "I'm going to sleep good night Kyoko I love you."

He kissed her on the lips and laid down on his side and fell asleep.

Kyoko watched him sleep and melted her heart. "I love you too Makoto," she whispered.

She grabbed her phone and sent Mukuro a text.

'**Ikusaba thank you for telling me what Makoto said. We spoke about the subject, and we are good.'**

Kyoko got inside the bed slowly to avoid waking Makoto up. She felt her phone vibrating in her hand. She looked at the phone and saw a text from Mukuro.

'**Your welcome Mistress, if you need me then I will come and aid you as soon as possible. Goodnight Mistress see you tomorrow.'**

"Thank you Mukuro," Kyoko whispered. She put her phone on the tv stand and joined Makoto in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	2. Three months before the Tragedy

Two weeks later

Three months before The Tragedy

Makoto and Kyoko were in class studying with the rest of their class. Sayaka hadn't spoken Makoto since Junko came into the picture. But she hadn't given up for getting Makoto to herself.

But she felt something was up with Makoto and Kyoko. The couple has been very quiet and really kept to themselves in the past few weeks. Maybe Junko said something to Makoto to keep him quiet as the model did with her.

The door opened, and one of the school's higher-ups asked the teacher to come outside to talk. Once the teacher left the room. All the students put their pens down and started to talk.

"This day is dragging in," Aoi moaned.

"I have far more important things to do. Than waste my time in here today!" Byakuya huffed.

"Hey, guys chill. Not long to go now," Mondo said.

Chihiro pulled out his laptop from his bag and began to do some coding.

Makoto watched his class being themselves and not being truly aware of what was happening right now.

The door opened, and the teacher walked back into the class, and he looked annoyed. The class went very quiet, and they began to get worried.

"Sir! Is everything ok?" Taka asked.

"There has been a reported gas leak at the old school building," The teacher replied. "Class is over for today please go home or back to your dorms. The school is closed until further notice."

"A gas leak? But are we not far away from it?" Aoi asked.

"It's for your own health and safety," the teacher replied. "The school will release a statement in the near future. Please go to your dorms and avoid being near both buildings for the time being. The class is dismissed!" The teacher left the room annoyed as a day of good teaching was wasted.

The class was stunned into silence and didn't move apart from Makoto and Kyoko. The couple gathered their stuff and walked towards the door.

"Where are you two going?" Leon asked.

"We are going home," Kyoko replied. "The teacher has spoken."

"You two seem keen to walk into a potential danger zone," Aoi said. "Is it really safe to leave the school?"

"We can look after ourselves, plus we are walking away from the old school not towards it," Makoto replied. "Besides Hina, you were just moaning about how this day was dragging in."

"Yeah, I know," Aoi said. "But if the gas leak isn't taken care of properly then people could be hurt badly

"Don't worry Aoi. As long as we all stick together we will be fine," Sakura smiled at her.

"Thanks, Sakura," Aoi smiled back.

"Hina raises a good point. You two seem very keen to leave," Celestia said looking at the couple.

"Well the teacher did tell us to go home," Makoto said annoyed. "I understand why you're not moving," he smirked.

"Oh really do tell?" Celestia replied.

"There is a guy in this class that you have gotten close to, not lover per se. But someone you trust dearly and you want to spend time with this person drinking tea.

"I have…no idea who you are talking about," Celestia blushed.

"Sure you don't," Makoto chuckled. "Your poker face is gone."

Celestia covered her face with her hands to hide her blushing.

"So who is it?" Aoi grinned.

"Later, Hina," Byakuya said. "There is something I want to ask Naegi and Kirigiri."

"What's that?" Kyoko replied.

"Have you two threatened Maizono?" Byakuya asked.

"Have we what?" Makoto said in disbelief.

"You heard me Naegi," Byakuya said coldly. "I find it odd. That she has suddenly stopped approaching you. A few weeks after you snapped at her."

Sayaka stood up and ran in front of the pair and looked at her class.

"Makoto nor Kirigiri, has threatened me," Sayaka replied. "I've stayed away from Makoto because I've realised the way I have been acting could cause serious problems on my singing career."

"I must admit you make a fair point," Byakuya replied. "We have been together for 7 months and despite all our difference. We all have become friends with each other, and we need to stick together."

The whole class looked at him in disbelief.

"What?" He huffed. "Am I not allowed to show my true feelings once in a while."

"Bro, I didn't think you had feelings," Mondo said.

"Togami is right," Aoi stood up with a fist pump. "As long we have each other backs. We will all be fine."

Byakuya looked at Aoi and gave her a small smile which caused the swimmer to blush. Which also caused Leon to get jealous.

Byakuya looked back at the couple. "There is something else that has caught my attention."

"Another thing?" Makoto said emotionless.

"Yes, we know nothing about you nor Kirigiri."

"Not true," Kyoko replied. "You know our age."

"I'm not talking about the present Kirigiri. I'm talking about the past. All of us in this class has shared a little bit of our past to each other. But you two? We have nothing!"

"Because like we keep telling you," Makoto replied. "There is nothing interesting to share. Kyoko and I grew up like any normal kid would," he lied.

"If it's not to much trouble then," Byakuya said. "Can you tell us why Kirigiri is always wearing gloves?"

There was a sudden tension in the room, and most of the class felt uncomfortable.

Makoto's eyes stared directly at Byakuya. "That is not your concern Togami!"

Byakuya began to smirk. "I willing to take a bet and say that something bad happened to Kirigiri's hands and you are the cause of what happened."

"Togami that is enough!" Aoi said. "You're going too far. Naegi has never once caused us any problems. So I don't believe for one second that Naegi would harm Kirigiri. Because why would be they together if that was the case!"

"Maybe Naegi enjoys beating Kirigiri up?" Togami said bluntly.

"False and very incorrect!" Kyoko said sharply. "Togami, you would do well to keep your thoughts to yourself. Makoto and I love are in love with each other."

Makoto eyes were on the ground now as he couldn't get Byakuya's words out of his head. The heir was right. He was the one that caused Kyoko's hands to be the way they are. Fuhito burned Kyoko's hands because they were always holding hands in their youth.

"Makoto are you ok?" Sayaka said as she looked on. Makoto didn't reply. Sayaka looked at Kyoko. "Get Makoto out of here. He doesn't look like himself."

Kyoko looked at Makoto, and she knew what Makoto was doing. Byakuya had gotten to him, and he was dwelling on what Byakuya had said.

Kyoko herself took a few seconds to process what Byakuya had said. She froze and quickly realised that Makoto was blaming himself for her hands being the way they are.

There was a knock on the door bringing the couple out of their thoughts, and the door opened and a woman who was a few years older walked into the classroom. She had orange hair and wore a blue suit and white apron.

"May I ask why all of you are still here?" The woman asked.

"Who are you is the better question?" Byakuya asked.

"My name is Chisa Yukizome, and I'm the teacher of Class 77b."

Makoto and Kyoko had a quick look at each other.

"Now I will ask again why are you all still here. I'm sure your teacher has given you all orders to go home," Chisa asked.

"We tried to go," Makoto said. "But Togami thought it would be a great idea to start asking me and my girlfriend questions about our past."

Chisa looked at the pair and her eyes focused on Kyoko. "Wait are you not…." Chisa stopped talking to avoid asking if Kyoko was Jin's daughter.

"Yes, I am," Kyoko replied knowing what Chisa was going to say. "He is simply a Headmaster to me nothing. Now we will be heading."

Kyoko grabbed Makoto's hand, and the two left the classroom.

"What was that about?" Aoi asked.

"It does not matter," Chisa replied. "Now everyone get a move on and leave the school."

Everyone packed up and left the classroom apart from Byakuya. "Tell me something Miss Yukizome. Kirigiri's father is the Headmaster of this school?"

"You're a quick one," she replied.

"Please, I'm the Ultimate Heir!" Byakuya said smugly. "I must thank you Miss Yukizome. That is the first real bit of information that I've learned about Kirigiri. She and Naegi keep to themselves and rarely give out anything about themselves."

Byakuya stood up and walked out of the class with a smug look on his face.

"See me and my big mouth," Chisa mumbled.

School grounds

As the couple reached the school gates. Sayaka ran up to the pair and stood in front of them.

"Makoto, Kirigiri," she said. "I want to let you know that I didn't say anything to make Togami think that you both threatened me."

"It's fine," Kyoko replied. "Also thank you for defending us."

"It's no problem," Sayaka replied. "I want to make sure nothing bad happens that's all."

"Sayaka, why have you stopped talking to me?" Makoto asked. "Have I said something to you?"

The idol looked at Makoto confused. "Makoto…. Do you not remember what happened two weeks ago involving Enoshima?"

"No and who?" Makoto replied.

"Enoshima sat down next to you and gave me a small warning over my career and how I was acting could lead to dangerous problems."

"I don't remember her," Makoto lied. "Hang on…. I do remember something now. You and Kuwata came up to me in the lunch hall and started to talk to me. But I don't remember anything about the person you're talking about."

"It sounds like this Enoshima has threatened you," Kyoko said. "Do you want me to have words with her Maizono. I am the Ultimate Detective remember?"

"Please don't do that Kirigiri," Sayaka said alarmed.

"You sure?" Kyoko asked. "Because personal grudges aside you're a classmate and I rather not see you get bullied," she lied.

"Kirigiri…" Sayaka said shocked. "It's….fine I've learned my lesson. I rather keep my career intact than losing it over some crush I have Makoto….. Anyway, you two keep safe!"

"Likewise," Kyoko said. "Goodbye Maizono."

The couple walked past the idol and headed for home. While Sayaka watched the couple walk away.

"One day Makoto I WILL win you over!" Sayaka muttered to herself. Then she quickly made her way to her dorm room.

The couple remained silent as they walked home together. They held each other's hand.

"Kyoko," Makoto said weakly.

"Yes, Makoto?" Kyoko answered softly.

"This is two years overdue. But I'm sorry for what happened to your hands," he replied sadly.

Kyoko stopped causing Makoto to stop. "Makoto, listen to me. I don't blame you for what happened to my hands. I know you're blaming yourself after what Togami said. But it's really my fault that my hands got to the way they are. My grandfather told not to go near you after we first met. But I went against his will because I liked you and you needed someone to talk to."

"But-" Makoto said before Kyoko placed a finger on his lips.

"My hands could have been in far worse shape if you arrived minutes later to save me," Kyoko said smiled warmly. "You are my hero and let's not forget you also saved my life after we bumped into the masked man."

"I know that Kyoko," Makoto sighed. "But the people who I love get hurt whenever I'm around them."

"Makoto," Kyoko said softly. "A few more months and we can wipe the past away…. Well, most of it. Stay strong for me please like you did when I saw my hand for the first time after getting the bandages off them, and I needed you."

Makoto remembered the day the doctor took the bandages off Kyoko's hands and the couple first the ruined flesh for the first time. That sight would never leave him.

"Kyoko, NEVER again will anyone hurt us or cause us to fear our lives," Makoto said firmly. "If they do they will die!"

"Makoto thank you," Kyoko said warmly. "Soon, Makoto soon we will rule this world, and we will have peace."

The coupled smiled at each other and kissed. Then they began to walk again.

"I must admit Kyoko, that was clever what you said to Maizono."

"About going to have a word to Enoshima?" Kyoko replied.

"Yes, do you not see how alarmed Maizono was…. It was brilliant to see," Makoto chuckled. "Hopefully that will keep Maizono away from me for the time being."

"Yes, hopefully, but another problem has shown itself. Togami!" Kyoko said firmly.

"Ignore him Kyoko. He won't do much. However, I admit I was surprised you mentioned the Headmaster while talking to that teacher…. Yukizome wasn't it?"

"I did it on purpose," Kyoko replied. "Togami will be smart enough to piece together that the Headmaster is my father and giving what I said about him. I give away some of my past that Togami wanted to know."

"Right I see, but surely he will ask questions as to why you hate your father so much."

"That stays with me!" Kyoko said firmly. "Besides you can always say to Togami that you went to school with Maizono and she can back you up on that for your past."

"That's true, why didn't I think of that," Makoto replied annoyed.

The arrived home, and Makoto's parents were still at work which the couple were happy about. They headed upstairs and took off their school uniforms.

Then Kyoko heard her phone buzz, and she picked it up.

"Makoto it's a text from Enoshima."

He walked over and looked at the text with his girlfriend.

'**The deed is done, and I've got the footage I need. I'm going to stay low for now until things go back to normal. Once they do, I want you both to watch the footage and tell me what you both think. Anyway, keep safe, and stay away from the old school building for obvious reasons. I will get in touch when I'm ready.'**

"Innocent people died today," Makoto said emotionless. "We can't turn back now Kyoko."

"I know," Kyoko said softly. "They died for a good cause. One that will lead to a peaceful utopia."

"And a strong Utopia," Makoto added. "Kyoko, we don't walk on the side of Hope or Despair. We will walk on our own path."

"The grey and twisted path," Kyoko smiled. "People will never understand us, but I don't care. As long I've got you by my side that's all I really need. Together we will stand tall, and we will destroy all those who stand against us."

"Ironic isn't it," Makoto chuckled. "If people stood against us then they stand against a utopia of peace."

"But we are still good people aren't we?" Kyoko giggled. "We are going to make Earth a better place to live in."

"And the people who survive the despair will love us for rebuilding the world," he chuckled.

"Very true," Kyoko smirked. "Makoto, we can never go back our 12 or 15 years old selves," she said softly. "We must embrace who we are now and only look forward."

"I agree, Kyoko. The innocent part of us that we had all those years ago is gone." He raised his hand and clinched it. "This world is ours, and no one can stop us!"

"No one will," Kyoko whispered, and the pair kissed.

One week later

The school reopened, and the cause of the school shutting down was due to a gas leak. The school also reported that the Student Council were out of the country for "school reasons" and they would not be coming back for a while.

Makoto and Kyoko knew better, and they could only laugh at the school weak attempts of hiding the truth.

During the week that the school was off. The couple headed to the town and spent a night at a hotel both enjoying each others company. They knew it would be a few years before they could do stuff like that again until the world was rebuilt in their image.

With things going back to normal the pair got a text from Junko telling them to meet up with her at the fountain tonight.

The couple agreed and got through the school day, got home and had their dinner and waited for the correct time to leave. This concerned Mrs Naegi that her son and Kyoko were going back outside after 8 pm.

The couple made it at the statue with Mukuro waiting for them. "Good evening Master, Mistress," Mukuro said warmly.

Kyoko rolled her eyes at being called Mistress and felt it was best to let it go for now.

The trio headed downstairs into the secret passage. Mukuro led the way, and they reached the room they were in last time. But this time there was a computer and Junko was sitting at it doing some stuff on it.

"Enoshima," Kyoko said.

"Two secs Babe," Junko replied as she made a few clicks with the mouse and closed the program she was using. "Right, that's enough work for today. My eyes are killing me."

She stood up and stretched her arms. "Geez, I didn't know to edit a video can be so demanding."

She took control of the mouse and opened the video player and loaded a file. "Right here it is the student council killing themselves. Don't worry this isn't the despair video."

The couple moved closer to the computer and Junko clicked the play button. The couple watched as the students were friendly with each other. Then they watched on in shock as the students quickly turned on each other.

"Animals," Makoto said emotionless.

As they continued to watch, the students kill each other. The pair were surprised and confused to see Izuru in the killing game.

"What is he doing there?" Kyoko asked.

"I needed someone to blame and considering what he is, Kamukura was perfect," Junko replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoko asked.

"I will explain," Izuru said. "Once the video is done."

The couple turned around and saw Izuru leaning against a wall with his hands folded.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Makoto asked.

"Yes I have, Naegi," Izuru replied. "You and Kirigiri should be more aware of your surroundings."

The couple turned back around and watched the rest of the video, and it soon ended.

"So did everybody die?" Makoto asked.

"No," Junko replied. "One managed to live. But he took a massive blow to head, and he has fallen into a comatose-like state. His name is Soshun Murasame."

"WHAT!" Kyoko roared making Junko jump. "You are stupid Enoshima. What happens if he awakens and tells someone that you're behind this little stunt."

"Babe, relax," Junko said nervously. "He won't talk. From what I've heard he won't respond to anything."

"For now!" Kyoko said coldly.

"Kirigiri, calm down," Izuru said. "Enoshima. It's time you told the pair the whole plan. Since you haven't done that yet."

"Right," Junko said nervously as she saw the glare coming from Kyoko and an unpressed looked from Makoto. "Have you two heard of The Steering Committee?"

"No we haven't," Makoto replied.

"Right, this committee has four men, and they are the ones really controlling the school. They also began to create a secret project called the Izuru Kamukura Project."

"What?" Makoto said in disbelief.

"What she says is true," Izuru replied. "The committee wanted to create the Ulitmate Hope. Someone who has every single talent that Hope's Peak has researched."

"So wait! Are you human?" Makoto asked.

"Yes I am," Izuru replied. "I was born only a few months ago. The person that the committee choose to become the Ultimate Hope was Hajime Hinata. But his memories and personality were wiped so I could be born."

"What talent did Hinata have?" Kyoko asked.

"He didn't have a talent. He was from the reserve course."

"That's ironic," Makoto said rolling his eyes. "Giving a student with no talent a chance to have all the talents in the world."

"So where does Kamukura fit into all this?" Kyoko asked.

"The Steering Committee needed funding to complete the project," Junko answered. "So the people who wanted to join the Reserve Course have to pay a huge tuition fee to get in. Which went to the project. I plan to leak out information about the project to the other Reserve Course students. Telling them that their money is going towards creating a killer. At the same time, they will watch the video and fall under our control. Then the students will cause an uproar from within the school. Once word gets on the internet, the world will turn on the wealth and talented."

"What will do you once the Reserve Course do their job?" Makoto asked.

"I plan to kill them all with a second brainwashing video. Once they watch it they will all commit mass suicide," Junko answered. "Unless you and Babe want them alive for your own plan?"

"You can kill them," Kyoko ordered. "All we need is Class 77b."

"Cool," Junko replied.

"The Steering Committee needs to die as well," Kyoko said. "Ikusaba can you kill all four men for me?"

"It will be done Mistress," Mukuro replied. "But it will take me time. The four men bearly show their faces."

"That is fine," Kyoko replied. "I will do an investigation into the committee and draw them out if possible."

"Thank you, Mistress!"

"Your very welcome Mukuro."

"Wait hang on here!" Junko said in anger. "How is my dumb sister being called by her first name. While you're still calling me by my last name."

"Simple," Kyoko replied emotionless. "She has done everything that I've asked no question asked. Lastly, she will do nothing to endanger our plan. Unlike you Enoshima!"

"Of course Muku will do nothing to endanger the plan," Junko replied. "She is dumb and unless most of the time."

"If Mukuro is really that dumb and unless. Then she would have never got Makoto to open would she?"

Junko paused as Kyoko's words reached her brain. While Mukuro began to blush at the compliment that Kyoko was giving her.

"What have you done Enoshima?" Kyoko asked. "You're meant to be our friend, and yet you have let Murasame live, and that could end our plans before they can get off the ground."

"Enough," Junko said weakly. "I made a mistake alright."

"Will the mistake be fixed?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes," Junko said. "But not right now. He is with the Ultimate Neurologist right now."

"Who is that?"

"Yasuke Matsuda," Junko replied. "He is someone that I have known for over 10 years."

"A friend that you haven't told us about?" Kyoko said coldly.

"NO!" Junko replied in anger. "He is not my friend. I'm merely using him nothing more."

"Does he know that?" Makoto asked.

"Of course not," Junko replied emotionless. "He thinks we are friends. He is working on something that I'm keen to get my hands on."

"Which is?" Izuru asked.

"Matsuda is working on a memory wipe drug," Junko answered.

Makoto and Kyoko's eyes widened at the information.

"Is that the drug you offered us when we first met you a month ago?" Makoto asked.

"Correct Sweetheart," Junko replied. "The drug was in its early stages. When I offered it to you and Babe if you two didn't agree with my plan. But Matsuda has massive leaps with the drug in the past month."

"As long he doesn't get involved with me and Kyoko. I don't care what he does," Makoto said. "But if Matsuda gets any information from Murasame then the former will have to die as well."

"I'm well aware thank you," Junko replied annoyed.

"Good," Makoto said softly. "Because our friendship will end if this ends badly."

Junko's eyes widened, and a feeling of fear and panic washed over her.

"I-I promise Sweetheart, everything will be wiped from the board," Junko said nervously.

Makoto and Kyoko looked at Junko in confusion. Did the idea of Junko losing them as friends caused her to panic?

"Anyway," Kyoko said. "Kamukura are you ok being framed for the killing game?"

"Yes, I am," he replied. "I would distrust Enoshima after this. But because of the reason, we are doing this. I'm fine with it."

"The reason…. You mean us right?" Makoto asked.

"Correct."

"Then why didn't you ensure Murasume was killed then?" Makoto asked.

"Because Enoshima told me to be there to be caught. She never ordered me to kill any of the council but only to defend myself if need be."

Makoto and Kyoko's eyes went back onto Junko, and she began to grow nervous again.

"Kamukura, Ikusaba leave now," Kyoko said firmly.

The two left the room leaving Junko alone and scared that the couple was going to break up their friendship with her.

"Enoshima, do you enjoy annoying Makoto and me?" Kyoko asked.

"No," Junko mumbled. "I didn't expect anyone to live. I…. I made a mistake guys I'm sorry."

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other, and both let out a sigh.

"Enoshima," Makoto said softly. "You need to understand. Kyoko and I have thrown away the old us, and we have begun to embrace what we are becoming."

"Huh?" Junko replied confused.

"What Makoto is trying to say is," Kyoko said. "We are grey, and we will allow no one to get in our way. Our dream of a peaceful utopia will happen. Nothing will stop us, and if people try and stop us then they will die!"

"We both realise we can't turn back now since the student council is dead," Makoto added. "We are fully committed to your plan as well as ours. Please don't fail us Junko!"

"Fail us?" Junko said annoyed. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that? I'm the one who has made this all possible so do not order me about!"

"Don't push us Enoshima!" Makoto said darkly.

"Enough the both of you," Kyoko sighed. "Enoshima clean up your mess, and we can forget this ever happened."

"What happens if I don't?" Junko asked. She was curious about what Kyoko's answer would be.

"Well our friendship would be over, and I will ask Kamukura to join us, and we will continue with our own plan with a few changes of course."

Junko felt pain in her heart at the thought of the friendship she built with the couple ending. She didn't want to lose her only friends.

"Giving how well you put Maizono in her place," Kyoko added. "Makoto and I like both like you, and we don't want this friendship to end."

"That's good to hear," Junko smiled.

"Right we are heading home," Kyoko said. She gives Junko the standard kiss as did Makoto and the couple left the room.

"I will not fail you Babe, Sweetheart," Junko whispered to herself. "This friendship we have is slowly changing me. I've begun to notice it."

Outside the room, Makoto and Kyoko saw Mukuro waiting beside the door.

"Ikusaba, please follow me to the exit please," Kyoko ordered.

Mukuro nodded and followed the couple to the exit of the underground complex.

"Ikusaba," Kyoko said softly. "I want us to become friends."

Mukuro blinked a few times and stared at Kyoko in shock.

"You helped Makoto to open up, and I don't care if you did it as an order," Kyoko said. "Makoto has been doing much better, and I'm grateful."

"Mistress," Mukuro said softly as she blushed.

"Mukuro," Makoto smiled. "Kyoko isn't lying. Knowing that I can go to you and your sister if I need someone talk to now. It makes me feel better. Also, thank you for telling Kyoko about my fears of her getting bored of me."

"Master," Mukuro said softly as her cheeks grew redder.

"Mukuro will you become friends with Kyoko and me?"

"Yes, I would like that very much," Mukuro said as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "Sorry." She sobbed.

Kyoko pulled her in for a hug. "I'm guessing this your first time making friends as well I'm guessing?"

"Yes, Mistress," Mukuro said quietly.

Kyoko rubbed the back of Mukuro's head. "I promise you Mukuro we will treat you much better than your sister does."

Mukuro remained silent.

"I also promise you that I will help you take down the committee," Kyoko added. "You won't be alone."

"I will help as well if I can," Makoto smile darkly.

Kyoko lets go of Mukuro. The former along with Makoto smiled at the soldier and said their goodbyes and left for home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**


	3. Two months before the Tragedy

Three weeks later

Two months before the Tragedy

The couple were in class studying as the teacher was writing stuff on the board. There was a knock on the door. Then it opened, and people were shocked to see the Headmaster inside their class.

The teacher walked over to Jin, and the two men spoke.

Kyoko's eyes were on her book as she made every attempt not to look at her father.

"Kirigiri," said her teacher. "The Headmaster wants you to come with him to his office right now. It won't be long; you can leave your stuff here."

Kyoko closed her book and stood up and walked out of the classroom along with her father.

Makoto looked on hoping something hasn't been leaked. Murasame was still alive as Junko never got around to killing him. She was to focus on her despair video. Which she had sent out to the Reserve Course, and they were under Junko's control.

"Do you think Kirigiri is in trouble?" Chihiro asked out loud.

"Doubt it, bro," Mondo answered. "She is the Ultimate Detective."

"And?" Byakuya chipped in. "Detectives can be in trouble as well…. Maybe our Headmaster wants some bonding time with his daughter."

The class turned their heads apart from Makoto and Celestia towards the Ultimate Heir.

"What!?" Sayaka said in surprise.

"You didn't know that Kirigiri was the Headmaster's daughter?" Celestia said bored. "It was plain to see after what Kirigiri said about him."

"They also share the same last name," Byakuya said.

"Not for much longer," Mondo chuckled. "I think we are all waiting for Naegi to go on one knee and ask Kirigiri to marry him."

Sayaka felt sick at the idea of that ever happening it. While Makoto was left somewhat stunned. He hadn't really thought about marriage or getting on one knee.

"Right class let's get back to studying," the teacher said.

Headmaster office

Jin sat down on his chair at his desk while Kyoko stood not saying a single word.

"Kyoko," Jin softly. "It is ok if I can call you that?"

"Do as you please, Headmaster!" Kyoko said firmly.

Jin looked at his daughter, and he knew that the girl he knew growing up was long gone. He had heard what happened during that infamous night between his father, Kyoko and her boyfriend. He was upset that Fuhito had died, but he was shocked that Kyoko killed his father as well as his treatment towards Kyoko. Jin knew it was unwise to bring up Fuhito as he wanted to reconnect with his daughter. But one day he wanted to know Kyoko's side of things. If he only knew that Fuhito was hitting her, he would have rushed back to save her. Of course, there were Kyoko's hands to think about as well.

"Very well," he sighed. "I want you to do an official investigation for me."

Kyoko's eyes narrowed in surprise. "What kind?"

"There are three things I want you to look into. First being a student that studies here. Junko Enoshima is her name. I'm not sure if you are aware of given your detective skills, there was a killing game that took place in the old school building. I have heard rumours that Enoshima was behind it."

"I haven't heard of her Headmaster," Kyoko lied. "Do you have a pen and paper so I can write down the information."

Jin smiled for a few seconds, and he went into his drawer and pulled out a notepad and pen.

"I got you this just in case you said yes," he said,

"You think I would say no because you're the one asking?"

"Well yes…." Jin said quietly.

"Headmaster I'm a detective. I bring out the truths to light and bring people to justice,"she lied. "If you have stuff that needs to be investigated to make this school a safer place for my fellow students I will do it," she lied again. She couldn't care less about her fellow students. "Regardless of the personal hate I have for you."

Jin felt pain in his heart, and he sighed. He handed over the pen and notepad. Kyoko began to write stuff down.

"So what is Enoshima's talent?" She asked.

"Ultimate Fashionista."

"Is she a model?" Kyoko asked.

"As far I know yes she is," Jin replied.

"Hmm, what age is she?"

"Enoshima is 17 years old. But she will be 18 on the 24th of December."

"Ages away then," Kyoko said emotionless as wrote on her notepad.

"Since we are in May. You will be 18 in five months time," Jin said hoping to connect with his daughter.

"You're clever Headmaster," Kyoko replied. "Now what are the other two matters you want me to look into."

Jin sighed, and he gave up. "The Kamukura Project and finally the Steering Committee. I don't have much information about the former, but the latter. The Steering Committee are the ones running the school."

"So, you're just a mere puppet?" Kyoko replied bluntly.

"You could have worded that better Kyoko," Jin said shaking his head.

"So are these three matters connected to each other?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, the Steering Committee did something inhuman and created a person with all the talents in the world, and the person name is Izuru Kamukura, and he appeared in that awful Student Council killing game?"

"So, do you think Kamukura is working with Enoshima?" Kyoko asked.

"It's possible, but I don't have anything solid," Jin said regrettably. "Kyoko, I want you to find out if the Steering Committee is doing anything else unhuman, then find out about the Kamukura project and finally see if Junko is truly behind the killing game."

Kyoko finished writing on her notepad and put it in her pocket along with the pen.

"Here take this," Jin said as he went back into his drawer and pulled out two key. He handed them over to Kyoko. "These keys are master keys, and these will give you access to all of the school and the old school building."

"Is this wise?" Kyoko said. "I could do anything now."

"I trust you as my daughter but more importantly as a detective," Jin replied. Then he put a piece of paper on his desk and began to write something on it. "Here take this as well. This proves I have asked you to investigate. It will have my name on it as well."

He handed Kyoko the piece of paper and had a quick look at it and put it and the keys in her pocket.

"I will see what I can dig up Headmaster," Kyoko said. Then she turned around to leave the office.

"Kyoko, can you tell me Naegi is like?" Jin asked.

Kyoko stopped and began to wonder why her father wanted to know about her boyfriend.

"I've seen you two walking around the school together holding hands…. You two seem pretty close," Jin said.

"I love him," Kyoko said warmly with her back still facing her father. "He was my first ever friend. He is also the first man that hasn't left me nor abused me. He had saved my life once and tried to save me again when your father got himself drunk in anger and attacked Makoto and I. The two of us have been through so much together. We love each other. Nobody will ever understand us… Not even you father!"

She walked out of the office leaving Jin hurt and sad.

"Maybe I was wrong Headmaster," Kyoko muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway. "Mukuro and Enoshima understand Makoto and me."

She paused and looked at her gloved hands. "You will never understand what I went through when I was living with my grandfather. The times he would hit me and the way he shoved my hands into that boiling water."

Her hands began to shake in anger. "I HATE you father, for not coming to see when I was in the hospital after what my nasty grandfather did to me."

Then she felt tears run down her cheeks. "I don't need you or Fuhito," she sobbed. "All I need is Makoto. He loves me. He has always been there for me. He is more of a man than you and grandfather will ever be!"

She heard someone approach her from behind and she quickly tried to regain her composure. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"Mistress, are you ok?"

Kyoko turned around to see Junko looking at her. But she quickly realised that it was Mukuro.

"Mukuro… why are you dressed up like your sister?" Kyoko asked as a few last tears ran down her cheeks.

"Let's get you to the toilets first," Mukuro said. She gently grabbed Kyoko's arm and pulled the detective to the closest toilet.

Once inside, Kyoko looked at herself in the mirror, and her face was a mess.

"Will you be ok Mistress?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes… I…." Kyoko mumbled. Then she slammed her fist into the counter, and she burst into tears again. "What gives my father the right to try and wiggle his way back into my life when he had no interest three years ago."

She looked at her gloved hands again, and she slowly took them off.

Mukuro looked on with horror and disgust when she saw Kyoko's rotten hands.

"Disgusting aren't they?" Kyoko sobbed. "My hands became like this when my grandfather shoved them into a pot of hot boiling water. When I was hospitalized after I killed him my father never came to see me once to check up on me or ask me what happened."

Mukuro took hold of Kyoko's rotten hands, and she began to feel them gently and lovingly. Which shocked Kyoko as the only person that did this was Makoto.

"Am I hurting you?" Mukuro asked.

"No your not," Kyoko said quietly.

Mukuro slowly wrapped her arms around her Mistress. "Let it all out, Mistress. Because Master won't be happy if he knew that you were crying."

"I think I'm ok now," Kyoko replied weakly. "Mukuro thank you." She wrapped her arms around the solider.

A few seconds later the two broke apart. Kyoko cleaned up her face and regained her composure once again.

"Mistress, to answer your question. My sister is at Ryota Mitarai's place, and I've been ordered by her to dress up like her. So people will see Junko Enoshima walking around the school."

"Why is your sister at his place?" Kyoko asked.

"Junko was happy about the despair video and how worked on the Reserve Course. But Junko said that she wanted the video to be more powerful. So, she has gone to see Mitarai to get it done."

Kyoko's eyes widened in panic.

"Mistress, please don't be alarmed. Junko will not endanger you or Master. You can rest easy."

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know. Anyway, my father has asked me to investigate your sister, the Kamukura Project and the Steering Committee."

"What are you planning to do?" Mukuro asked.

"I plan to wipe all information connecting your sister to the student council, so she is innocent. As for the project. I don't care about that. But I will dig up what I can. Lastly the Steering Committee. I know we've had trouble finding them. I will see what I can find, and I will lure them out. My father has given me two key which one gives me access to this school, and the other is for the old school building. So I will find the information I seek. I plan to start in this school tonight."

"Very well Mistress," Mukuro said.

"Keep yourself safe and out of danger," Kyoko ordered.

Mukuro began to smile warmly. "Will do Mistress, remember if you need someone to talk to. I'm will be here for you. If my sister doesn't need me."

"Mukuro thank you," Kyoko smiled. "Right I better head back to class."

Kyoko walked out of the toilets and walked back to her class. All eyes were on her as she walked into the room. She noticed that the teacher wasn't in the classroom. So, she decided to have a little bit of fun.

"I've been expelled," Kyoko said.

Makoto's eyes widened in horror. _'NO! NO! NO! NO! Please don't tell me that we have been caught. ENOSHIMA I WILL KILL YOU!'_ He began to calm himself down after he noticed that Kyoko never looked at him and instead played more attention to Sayaka and Byakuya.

'_Is she lying?' _He thought.

The class was stunned by Kyoko's words as a smile crept onto Sayaka's face. _'YES! Finally, I can get Makoto all to myself!'_

"I can't believe your smiling Maizono," Kyoko said. "Happy that you have got rid of me. So you can get your hands on Makoto?"

"Wait…that's not it," Sayaka lied.

"Real smooth, Maizono," Mondo said in disgust. "We have lost a classmate and your smiling because Naegi will be alone."

"Wait… Owada you have the wrong idea," Sayaka said trying to defend herself.

Kyoko began to grin. "I must admit Togami you looked shocked just like anyone. Were you expecting a different outcome?"

"Yes, I was," Byakuya replied. "I thought you and your father were going to have a bonding session."

"Sorry to disappoint you, I shunned him. I was lying by the way. I haven't been expelled. I just wanted to see your and Maizono reactions that's all."

'_Kyoko, please don't do that again,'_ Makoto thought to himself as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh come on Kirigiri, that wasn't cool," Mondo said.

"Sorry Owada, I couldn't resist it," Kyoko smiled. "But now I think we know Maizono's true colours now."

'_BITCH!' _Sayaka screamed in her head.

"Maizono you need to back off!" Taka said firmly. "If you're secretly hoping that Kirigiri gets kicked out of this school just to get yourself closer to Naegi. It's disgusting and outright disturbing. I would worry about your career if you continued down this path!"

"Taka is right," Aoi said. "You can't have Naegi. He is dating Kirigiri, and they are happy together. We all know that you have this massive crush on Naegi. But please let it go, Maizono! We are all friends here. We don't want anything to end because of your selfish desire!"

The rest of the class agreed with Aoi and Taka.

Sayaka didn't reply as she couldn't believe that Kyoko had managed to turn the class against her.

Kyoko walked up to Makoto and placed her mouth to his ear. "Sorry about that Makoto. I couldn't resist teasing the class. I've been asked to investigate a few things from my father. Don't worry we are safe," she whispered. "We will talk later."

Kyoko walked back to her desk as the teacher walked back into the room to resume the lesson.

Hours later.

Kyoko was walking through the empty and quiet hallways of the school. It was around about 8 pm and as she began her investigate. She was wearing jeans and purple hoodie with a torch in her hand.

Kyoko began to smile to herself. She remembered what Makoto said to her as she was leaving his house. He told her bum looked great in the jeans she was wearing. She wouldn't mind if he was here grabbing her bum.

She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. She reached a door which was off limits to everyone except for Jin and a few other people. Kyoko's began to suspect that the other people were the committee.

She used the key that her father give her and the door opened. "Father this will be your one of your biggest mistakes."

She headed into the room and saw it was tidy. There was a computer, a few filing cabinets along with a small table and a few chairs.

She walked over to the computer and turned on it. While she waited for the computer to boot up. She checked the filing cabinets and saw lots of files.

"Great! I will be here for days!" She moaned.

The computer finally booted up, and Kyoko wasn't surprised by what she saw. "Great a password is needed…. Maybe one of these files will help me find the password."

She pulled out a few files and sat down at the table. She flashed her torch over the files and nothing important so far.

However, she did find one regarding Hajime Hinata. She began to read the document, and she was stunned to see that Hajime was wiped from the school records as if he never attended.

As she read more of the file, she heard footsteps. "Who is that?" She whispered as she quickly grabbed on all the files and put them back in the cabinet and hid underneath the table with her torch off.

She saw someone walk in and stop. "Anyone in here?" Said a female voice.

Kyoko remained silent as the woman closed the door behind her.

"Hmm! Strange this door is always closed. Maybe the Headmaster was in here today and forgot to close it," the woman said as walked over to the computer and typed in the password and logged on.

"I need to get to the bottom of this," the woman said firmly. "All of those innocent students died in that awful killing game."

Kyoko's eyes narrowed. _'Who is this woman?'_

"Maybe I should start looking into those files that are in the cabinet," the woman said. "I've been neglecting them for this computer."

Kyoko felt it was best to find out who this person was. She slowly crawled away from the table and stood up.

"Don't move, or else," Kyoko ordered as she turned her torch on and was surprised to see Chisa.

Chisa herself got a fright and began to panic.

"Miss Yukizome?" Kyoko said shocked.

"Shoot you know who I am," Chisa sighed.

"Of course we have met once before," Kyoko replied.

"Once before?" Chisa said surprised.

"That is correct, now tell me what are you doing here at this time of night," Kyoko ordered.

"I should be asking you that," Chisa replied. "You must be a student because you called me Miss!"

"Impressive," Kyoko smirked. "I am here because the Headmaster has asked to investigate a few things. He has given me access to the school, and I have an official note from him to do this investigation in case I'm stopped."

"Kyoko Kirigiri?" Chisa said.

"Correct, Miss Yukizome. Do you know me because I'm the Headmaster daughter?"

"No," Chisa replied. "I've heard about you. Because you and your boyfriend are always together. You two rarely leave each other sides. I'm jealous of you two honestly."

"Jealous?" Kyoko replied confused.

"Yes, you two always hold hands and always at each other sides. I wish I can hold my man's hand in public. But he tries to act all tough."

Kyoko didn't know how to reply. She didn't expect this sort of conversation when she walked into the school.

"I may have said a bit too much," Chisa said.

"Yes, you have!" Kyoko said firmly. "Now turn around and face me."

Chisa swung herself around in the chair, so she was facing Kyoko.

"Now, Yukizome. Has the Headmaster asked to investigate as well?"

"Yes," she lied.

"May I see your note from him giving you permission?"

"I… I don't have it on me Kirigiri," Chisa said nervously.

"Right, I will ask him tomorrow about you then."

"No don't!" Chisa replied quickly.

"Ah, I see now. You must be an undercover agent," Kyoko chuckled. "Tell me who you are working for and what you are doing at this school!"

"I am an undercover agent, but that's all I'm saying," Chisa said firmly.

"Fine then have it your way," Kyoko smirked. "Consider yourself sacked then."

"What!" Chisa said stunned.

"My father is trying to wiggle his way back into my life. So if I told him that you were snooping around as an undercover agent. He would sack you if I asked him to do it."

"You wouldn't dare!" Chisa said in disbelief.

"Try me Yukizome!" Kyoko said darkly. "All but one of the student council have died. Now we have this Izuru Kamukura person roaming about, and now I find out that you're an undercover agent. Something is very off here! Maybe I will tell your class that you are an undercover agent."

"Leave them out of this!" Chisa said firmly. "They have done nothing wrong. I will tell you everything… Please just stay away from them."

"You've lied me to once already and now your asking me to stay away from them. They must know something."

"No Kirigiri I'm telling you the truth," Chisa said honestly. "They are good people. I don't want them involved in this."

"Ok I believe you," Kyoko replied. _'They might be good people for now…. But not for much longer!'_ "Now talk Yukizome!"

"We knew the Steering Committee was up to no good," Chisa replied. "We received a tip from an anonymous source that the committee was doing something inhuman. So I and another person joined the school as a means to gain access to personal files easier."

"I will not ask you about the tip or the source. Tell me everything you know about the Kamukura Project," Kyoko said.

"Wait you knew?" Chisa said shocked.

"Of course, why do you think I'm here?"

"Oh I see, I guess that makes sense," Chisa replied as she felt stupid. "Well let me see, the Steering Committee was working on the project as you know. They used a student here to undergo the project."

"Hajime Hinata," Kyoko said. "From the Reserve Course."

"Wait how did you know that?" Chisa said shocked.

"It was in those files you choose to ignore."

"Wait really? It's a bit risky to have that sort of information to be lying in a cabinet."

"Agreed! Someone has got careless. Anyway, you got anything else?"

"No sorry."

"What about the Steering Committee or Junko Enoshima?" Kyoko asked.

"The committee has hidden themselves well we can't get a track on them, as for Enoshima. We are looking into her. We have cause to believe she is behind the student council killing game."

"I see," Kyoko sighed. "You're pretty much in the same boat as me. No solid leads."

"Kirigiri, we can join forces and help put an end to all of this," Chisa said. "With your talent and our strength in numbers, we would solve this in weeks."

"I work alone Yukizome, and I WILL be the only one solving this understood?"

"What do you mean?" Chisa asked confused.

"I want you and your group to back off. Or I will tell the Headmaster what you and your group is up to. Being undercover agents and breaking into the school when it's close."

"But I…I can't…" Chisa pleaded. "I want to ensure my students are safe."

"Stop using Class 77b as cover!" Kyoko said in anger.

"IT'S THE TRUTH I LOVE MY CLASS. IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPENED TO THEM, I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!" Chisa roared back.

Suddenly the opened door and Kyoko turned around to see someone wearing a long white coat, wearing black gloves and a mask rush towards Kyoko and pushed her against the wall dropping the torch in the process.

Chisa covered her mouth so she could scream in horror.

"Yukizome don't you dare move!" Said the masked person who sounded female but also had a deep voice. She pulled out a knife and held it to Kyoko's throat.

"Listen to me closely Kyoko Kirigiri!" The masked person said. "Stay away from the Steering Committee and the Kamukura Project. Grave danger will come to you if you don't stay away."

"I'm not scared of you. I will seek out the truth no matter what!" Kyoko said in defiance.

"Even it means seeing your boyfriend hurt?" The masked woman chuckled.

"You leave him out of this, I'm warning you!" Kyoko said in anger.

"You have a choice Kyoko Kirigiri, back off or your boyfriend will be hurt!"

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM!" Kyoko roared as she managed to put her hands on the masked person stomach and pushed her away.

Kyoko moved forward and threw a punch, but the latter was quick to dodge and punched Kyoko in the stomach winding her as she dropped to her knees.

"We will see," the masked person chuckled. "Stay away from this whole mess, and Makoto Naegi gets to live."

She moved away from Kyoko and picked up the torch and shined it at Chisa.

"Chisa Yukizome you have a choice as well. Back off or I will tear your beloved class apart limb by limb."

Then she walked over to Chisa and pulled the teacher of the chair and stabbed the computer and then the keyboard with her knife. Then she placed the torch on the table and ran out of the room.

"Yukizome are you ok?" Kyoko asked as she got to her feet.

"I should be asking you that," Chisa replied concerned as she got to her feet as well. "That was a heavy punch you took!"

"I'll live, I've been through far worse trust me! Anyway, I'm going to catch that person!"

"Don't didn't you not hear what she said?"

"I don't care! That person has threatened to hurt Makoto. It has become personal!" Kyoko said darkly. "Yukizome, back off and end your investigation now! Or it won't be just that masked person you will be dealing with!"

"Fine I will," Chisa said defeated. "If it means protecting my class I will do it!"

"Good, do you have a key to get in here?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes I do," Chisa replied. She took a key out of pocket and handed it to Kyoko. Then Chisa left quickly.

"I wonder how she got this key," Kyoko muttered. "It doesn't matter. I need to find that person NOW!"

She walked out of the room and made sure the door was locked, and she headed for the exit. Once she got outside, she walked towards the school gates, and she saw the masked person.

As she got closer the masked person away ran. Kyoko quickly chased after the person, and soon they were running into an empty park. The park lights were on, and there was enough light for Kyoko to see her target.

The masked person stopped and turned around to see Kyoko.

"I will make you pay for threatening Makoto," Kyoko said as she tried to keep her cool.

However, Kyoko was left surprised when she saw the masked person throwing away her knife. Kyoko knew that it could be a trap to lure her in. But she didn't care. She rushed forward and punched the masked person in the face causing the latter to fall down.

Kyoko got on her knees and began to lay into the masked person face.

"If you ever threaten Makoto ever again I will KILL YOU!" She roared as continued to punch. Then she stopped and decided to see who was under the mask.

She grabbed the person's head and pulled the mask away. Horror, shock and a feel of sickness rushed through her body when she saw Mukuro's beaten up face.

"Hello…. Mistress," Mukuro weakly as she spits out blood.

"Mukuro?" Kyoko said in disbelief. "But why… I don't understand?"

"I…saw someone walk into the school, and I knew you were inside… So I…thought I would scare them away. But I overheard you and Yukizome talk… Then she shouted at you. So I took what I learned and used it to scare her away so she wouldn't dig deeper," Mukuro said as she caught her breath.

Kyoko began to shake her head and tears ran down her cheeks. "Mukuro I'm sorry if I knew it was you I wouldn't punch at all."

"Mistress it's ok…." Mukuro replied weakly. "I get punched all the time by Junko if I do something wrong, so I'm used to it. I… I acted on my own without getting an order I am your servant after all… I deserved to get punched."

"You're not a SERVANT!" Kyoko sobbed. "I don't care if your sister had ordered you to follow my and Makoto's every command! I care about you a lot, and so does Makoto!"

"Mistress…." Mukuro said quietly.

"Why did you think me and Makoto asked you if you wanted to become our friends. I trust you Mukuro that is why I showed you my hands!"

"Mistress…" Mukuro said again as she began to cry.

Kyoko pulled Mukuro up so the latter was sitting and Kyoko hugged her,

"Mukuro please forgive me for hitting you."

"It's fine, Mistress I forgive you."

"No…why did I ask you Mukuro. I don't deserve your forgiveness," Kyoko replied. "I'm just like my grandfather. I attacked you in pure anger as he did with Makoto."

Kyoko pulled away from Mukuro, and she looked at her gloved hands and felt horrified. "I hate myself. I truly hate do. I acted like my grandfather. I'm no better than him."

Mukuro slapped Kyoko across the face. "Wake up Mistress!" she said firmly. "You are not him. I don't know what happened between you and him. But you haven't attacked me. You haven't treated me like rubbish. You have treated me with love care, and it's been nice. You have Master and he loves you for who you are!"

"Mukuro…" Kyoko sobbed.

"Please let it go, Mistress," Mukuro pleaded. "Your grandfather is no longer apart of your life. You killed him for a reason. So, please just let it go."

"I will… Thank you Mukuro. I will never let my anger control me ever again," Kyoko said firmly. She stood up and wiped her tears away. She helped Mukuro up to her feet. "Mukuro punch me!"

"What!?" Mukuro said shocked.

"I told you to punch me a few times, so we are even!"

"I will not!" Mukuro said firmly.

Kyoko was shocked. Mukuro disobeyed her. _'Mukuro I'm proud of you. You're finally gaining your independence. But I will never forgive myself if you don't punch me back.'_

"Mukuro as your Mistress, I order you to punch me in the face, so we are even."

Mukuro clinched her fist. But she didn't want to punch Kyoko. "Fine!" She sighed.

Without warning, Mukuro punched Kyoko in the face. Kyoko crashed to the ground face first leaving Mukuro shaking her head in disgust with herself.

Kyoko took a few seconds to get back up and looked at Mukuro again. "Right another one!"

"No sorry Mistress," Mukuro said sadly. She picked up the mask and walked away from the detective picking her knife up along the way. "Go home and be with Master!... Goodnight Mistress." Mukuro left the park in hope Kyoko would feel better once she spoke to Makoto.

Kyoko watched Mukuro walk away. She fell to her knees and began to punch in the grass in anger. She took a big breath and let herself calm down.

She stood back up and looked around the park.

"This park will become a war zone soon. Covered by despair, blood and death. But afterwards, this place will be a peaceful utopia. No more blood spilled, no more needless deaths, the world will be a much fair place. No more hate, no more world wars, no more poverty, no more civil wars….. It will be my and Makoto's world. We will build a world to a point where our choices in lives will prove everything we have done was a necessary evil. Will anyone understand us? No, of course not! Will people thank us for saving this world? Of course not! Nobody will ever understand us!"

Kyoko to chuckle as she began to think about Sayaka.

"So what about you Maizono? Since you love Makoto so much, could you…no...would you still love Makoto if you met the real him? Would you follow him to the darkness and do what we are planning to do?"

Kyoko looked at her gloves and took them off to see her rotten hands.

"Look at me now grandfather! I bet you're disgusted with what I have become! This is your fault; everything is. It's people like you and the masked man that needs to be wiped off the face of the Earth. YOU push Makoto and me towards this Fuhito…if you were only nicer and weren't a dick!"

Kyoko let out a sigh and walked home, to face the music from Makoto. If the punch from Mukuro has left any mark on her face. Which no doubt it has.

When Kyoko reached home. Mrs Naegi was walking out of the living room when she saw Kyoko taking off her shoes. Mrs Naegi face became filled with horror with she saw that Kyoko had a black eye.

"Kyoko what happened!" Mrs Naegi said alarmed. "You have a black eye!"

"I….was…." Kyoko paused and thought it was best, to tell the truth well a made-up truth. "I was jumped."

Mrs Naegi rushed over and hugged Kyoko. "You should have called one of us or the police."

"No, I want to keep this investigation under wraps," Kyoko replied.

"I'm sure your father won't be pleased to hear this!"

"I DON'T care what he thinks! He has hired me to investigate, and that's what I will do!"

Mrs Naegi sighed, and she pulled away from Kyoko and looked her in the eyes.

"Kyoko, please take care. Because I honestly don't know what Makoto would do if he lost you."

Kyoko shook her head and even began to ponder that thought as well.

"Mrs Naegi…do you hate me?" Kyoko asked.

The older woman was stunned for a few seconds. She wasn't expecting to be asked that.

"No I don't, and that goes for my husband as well. Where on Earth has that question came from?"

Upstairs Makoto heard his mother talking, and he was wondering who she was talking too. He slipped out of his room and stood at the top landing of the stairs to listen in.

"Honestly Mrs Naegi…. I don't know," Kyoko replied. "Maybe I asked because I nearly got Makoto killed in the past and now I have this black eye. You might feel worried."

'_Kyoko has a black eye?' _Makoto thought. _'WHO HURT HER!'_

"Kyoko dear, I love you very much," Mrs Naegi said. "You have given Makoto the strength to carry after Komaru's death…something that I and his father lacked. I will always be concerned about Makoto because the stuff that happened with your grandfather and the masked man. I am concerned with your black eye don't get me wrong. I want you to pull out if things get too dangerous. Because Makoto loves you dearly!"

"I can't promise anything," Kyoko replied. "I'm sorry Mrs Naegi."

Mrs Naegi let out a sigh. "Why don't you two just listen to what I and my husband have to say! Honestly Kyoko you have no idea how trouble we are when Makoto won't talk to us about Komaru," she said as she began to cry. "It's been six years since her death and Makoto won't open up!"

Makoto shook his head. He didn't want to hear any of this, so he went back to his room.

"We have both tried to talk to him for years, and Makoto won't talk. We are both scared to push him too far in case he snaps! I wish we were stronger with him. But we don't want Makoto to stop talking to us!"

Kyoko shook her head. "It's because the guilt he carries for destroying the family. That is why he doesn't want to talk about it."

"The guilt?" Mrs Naegi sobbed. "I…I don't want him to carry that with him for the rest of his life."

Kyoko knew to well to not say anything else.

"Kyoko please look after my baby boy. Make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble!" Mrs Naegi pleaded.

"I will that is one thing I can promise without thought!" Kyoko said firmly.

"Thank you," Mrs Naegi said weakly as she headed into the kitchen to clean her face up.

Kyoko shook her head again and walked upstairs headed for her room. Once inside she saw Makoto sitting on the bed looking annoyed.

"What happened!" Makoto said

"Makoto, relax please," Kyoko said calmly. "Let me explain."

She sat on the bed and began to explain everything that happened. Leaving Makoto in shock that Mukuro did something on her own.

"Makoto…. I was like him…Fuhito…. The way I laid into Mukuro was just like he did towards you," Kyoko said quietly as tears ran her cheeks.

Makoto wrapped his arms around Kyoko. "But you stopped as soon as you knew who it was. Your grandfather was going to kill me!"

"But still," she sobbed. "I hate myself for what I did to Mukuro…. She just took it and never fought back."

Makoto sighed and held her tight. He didn't know how to comfort his girlfriend.

"Makoto…. I want to save Mukuro!"

"Huh? Save her? What do you mean?"

"Remember when Enoshima said that she was going to kill Mukuro at some point?"

"Yeah I do," Makoto replied.

"Well, I want to save Mukuro and give her a life that she deserves!" Kyoko said firmly. "I owe her that much."

Makoto began to think, and he had to agree with his Kyoko. Mukuro does deserve better.

"Let's get in touch with Enoshima and tell her that we want to look after Mukuro," Makoto said warmly.

"Thank you Makoto," Kyoko said softly.

The couple sat together for a good few minutes as Makoto dried Kyoko's tears away.

"I learned something about the Kamukura Project," Kyoko said. "All records of Hajime Hinata being in the Reserve Course or Hope's Peak, in general, have been wiped."

"Wiped?" Makoto replied surprised.

"Yes, which means Hinata never attended the Reserve Course. In official records now."

"But what about the people in his class?" Makoto asked. "Surely they ask about him suddenly vanishing."

"No doubt the Steering Committee came up with a good excuse," Kyoko replied.

Makoto didn't reply as he had a good look at Kyoko's black eye. "Mukuro got you good."

"She did," Kyoko replied. "Makoto if you see her. Please don't attack her!"

"I won't I promise," Makoto said. "I'm proud of her to be fair. She acted on her own, and she managed to drive Yukizome away. Kyoko let's get some sleep."

Next day

The couple walked into the school building, and they were slowly approached by Chisa.

"Kirigiri!?" Chisa said horrified when she saw the former's black eye.

"Miss Yukizome," Kyoko replied emotionless.

"Please don't tell me you had another run-in with that person we saw last night?" Chisa asked.

"Yes, I did. After I left the school and was walking home. The person jumped me and said the same thing to me. I tried to fight her, but she got me good as you see."

"She never tried to kill you?" Chisa asked.

"No, she never! Whoever this person was is trying to use fear tactics. But they won't work on me!" Kyoko said firmly.

"Please keep safe!" Chisa pleaded. "I do not wish for any student to get hurt."

"I'm the Ultimate Detective!" Kyoko said firmly. "I will be fine!"

Kyoko walked away with Makoto leaving Chisa surprised why Makoto never reacted one bit to what was being said.

"Does he know everything? Has Kirigiri told him what happened last night?" Chisa muttered. "Best not to think about it. It's not my problem anymore. All I want to see now is seeing my class leaving this school on a high!"

As the couple enters their classroom. Everyone went silent as they saw Kyoko's black eye.

"Kirigiri are you ok?" Aoi asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" Kyoko said coldly.

"I hope Naegi wasn't the one who gave you that black eye," Byakuya said.

Makoto's eyes laid on Byakuya and they narrowed.

"If you THINK that I would hit Kyoko then your sadly mistaken!" Makoto said in anger. "If you DARE suggest that again Togami I will rip off your LIMBS!"

"Bro chill," Mondo said clearly shocked just as everyone was. "We all know that you wouldn't hurt Kirigiri you love her too much."

"Stay out of the Owada! Stop trying to take the heat off Togami. Consider this a warning!" Makoto said darkly.

"Makoto calm down," Kyoko said whispered. Then she looked at the class. "I was investigating last night, and I was jumped by a person with a mask."

"Any idea who it might have been?" Sayaka asked.

"No I don't," Kyoko lied. "But they told me to steer well clear from what I've been asked to investigate."

Everyone looked at each other apart from Mondo and Byakuya who had their eyes on Makoto.

"Sorry to butt in Kirigiri," Mondo said, "But your boyfriend better buckle up his ideas. No one ever talks to me like that and gets away with it!"

"Likewise," Byakuya said. "Naegi, remember who I am. I can crush you without thought!"

Makoto started to laugh, and he walked over to the middle of the class. So he was standing in front of anyone.

Kyoko looked up and hoped Makoto didn't push things too far.

Makoto eyed up Mondo and Byakuya, and he folded his arms.

"I'm not scared of you, Togami and the same goes for you to Owada," Makoto grinned. "Never trust a book by its cover. Listen up, everyone. Anyone who shares the same idea as Togami that I hurt Kyoko…. I will consider you as an enemy!"

"Enemy?" Sayaka said feeling sick.

"Yes, that is correct," Makoto said coldly. "What all of you FAIL to see is how important Kyoko is to me. If I laid a finger on her. I would NEVER forgive myself."

"But why is SHE so important you?" Byakuya said raising a smile. "Come on Naegi you can tell us?"

"He could, but you nor this class are worth his time," Kyoko said as she walked over to Makoto and stood beside him.

"Do you not trust us or something?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, in fact, I don't trust many people," Makoto replied. "My trust died long ago!"

"Mines as well," Kyoko echoed.

"Then why don't you let us in," Chihiro smiled warmly. "Come on you guys we are all friends here!"

"Sorry, but no," Makoto said softly.

If there anyone he didn't want to shout at it was Chihiro. The latter was a really nice guy and who never said a bad word about anyone. Makoto liked Chihiro the most from the class.

"Come, guys," Aoi said standing. "You can trust us to help you both!"

Makoto and Kyoko both looked at each other, and both started to laugh.

Aoi slowly sat down and was confused by the couple's laughter. Then they stopped, and both sent a glare out to their classmates.

"Hina, and everyone else," Kyoko said coldly. "STAY out of our private's lives. All of you don't see us asking any personal stuff about any of you."

"I hate to say it you guys," Leto said. "But Kirigiri does have a point."

Aoi bit her lip and became quiet. While Byakuya let out an angry sigh and took his eyes of Makoto. However, Mondo kept his eyes on Makoto.

"I will share a little bit of my past with you all," Makoto said. "I use to go to the school as Sayaka when we were both younger."

"Seriously?" Mondo replied sarcastically. He was convinced that Makoto was putting the spotlight on Sayaka.

"He is telling the truth," Sayaka said softly. "What age were we Makoto? Around eight or nine?"

"I think we were," Makoto replied.

The teacher came in, and the couple went to their seats, and the class began. Leaving the Byakuya keen to learn more about Makoto's hidden past.

Hours later

The bell rang signalling for lunch. The teacher left the classroom as did Makoto and Kyoko. Sayaka was closing her book and was getting ready to leave the class herself, but Aoi walked up to her.

"Sayaka, can you tell us anything about Makoto when you two went to school together?" The swimmer asked.

"That shouldn't be the question to be asking," Byakuya said. "Why didn't you inform us that you knew Naegi before Hope's Peak?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't feel the need to bring it up," Sayaka said. "It wasn't my place to say as well."

"What a load of shit!" Mondo said in anger. "You knew something that all of us were to keen to know."

"What that I and Makoto went to the same school?"

"Don't play dumb Maizono," Mondo said firmly. "His past!"

"Fine, if you must know," Sayaka said annoyed. "Makoto is not the same boy I once knew," she said sadly. "He was so kind and nice, but now in the last few months. He isn't the boy that I remember."

"Does he have any brothers or sisters?" Aoi asked.

"I…I don't remember," Sayaka replied honestly. "We didn't really talk to each that much."

"You are useless," Byakuya said annoyed.

"Togami!" Aoi said in disbelief.

"Bro not cool!" Mondo snapped.

"Togami, you are taking things one step to far," Sakura said calmly. "Say sorry now!"

Byakuya felt bad that he called Sayaka useless. He had a lot of respect for the idol, and her singing voice was perfect. He was tempted to hire Sayaka to sing for his birthday party.

"Maizono I'm sorry for calling you useless," he sighed.

But Sayaka didn't listen to him. In fact, she wasn't aware that Byakuya had called her useless. She sat with her arms folded deep in thought. She was sure that Makoto did have a sister. Then she let out a sound of disbelief as she remembers. That she sometimes walked home with Makoto and his sister when school was over. Her name was Komaru.

"Guys, he does have a sister," Sayaka said breathlessly. "I'm sure her name was Komaru."

"Wait seriously?" Aoi said stunned.

"Yes, I remember a few things now. We sometimes used to walk home together after school and Komaru was with us. After Makoto waited for her to come out of class."

"So if Naegi has a sister why hasn't he brought her up?" Hifumi asked.

"Maybe s-something b-bad happened to h-her," Toko said.

"And this is where Kirigiri comes in," Celestia said.

The class looked at the Ultimate Gambler in confusion.

"I'm willing to gamble that someone killed Naegi's little sister. He and his family hired Kyoko," Celestia added. "But when is the important question!"

"Are we not going in a bit too deep," Aoi said concerned. "Why does it have to be murder?"

"It's the most logical," Byakuya said. "Lundenberg how much would you be willing to gamble?"

Celestia smirked at the Ultimate Heir. "Not a lot so far. I need more proof before I'm willing to commit."

"Komaru was still alive before I moved school," Sayaka said. "I must have been 10 when I moved. So she was alive eight years ago."

Everyone went quiet and began to think. Byakuya went on his phone and searched the name Komaru Naegi on the internet and found something interesting.

"Was anyone aware that there was a guy roaming around in a mask killing young children a couple of years ago?" Byakuya asked.

"The masked man?" Sayaka asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"Yeah, I heard about him from a few of my friends that I kept in touch with," Sayaka said. "It was scary to think that he was a teacher! I heard that he died is that true?"

"Well from what it says, he killed Komaru Naegi. When she was only 10 years old. She died six years ago. Then this masked man was killed three years ago," Byakuya said.

"Naegi," Aoi said sadly. "I can understand now why he never mentioned that he had a sister."

"Togami, who killed this guy?" Mondo asked.

"I can't find names," Byakuya replied. "All I can find is that a young male and young female who couldn't be named because of their age killed the man in question!"

The whole class felt a cold chill going down their spine.

"You d-don't think it was Naegi and Kirigiri?" Aoi asked nervously.

Mondo shook his head, and he let out a mighty sigh. "Yeah, it has to be them. Guys, I'm shocked."

"Lundenberg how is that gamble coming along?" Byakuya asked.

"The bets are off," Celestia said casually. "I want to stay clean. Because I feel Naegi won't be pleased if he found out that we know the truth about his past. However, I will ask this one question. Where does Kirigiri stay?"

"With her father of course!" Aoi answered.

"That is incorrect Hina," Celestia replied. "Remember what she said about her father that one time a few weeks back. It's clear the two are not in talking terms. Well better put she isn't on talking terms with the headmaster. So I doubt she lives with him. So does she live with someone else like her grandfather or maybe she lives with Naegi?"

"Her grandfather?" Byakuya whispered. He went back on his phone and created another tab and searched for the name Kirigiri.

Sayaka began to feel sick at the thought of Kyoko living with Makoto. She became white as she thought of them sharing a bed together hugging each other.

"Most likely her grandfather if she has one that is," Aoi said. "My question would be. How long have Makoto and Kyoko known each other for?"

"My guess is six years," Taka said. "Naegi sister dies, and that is how Naegi and Kirigiri meet."

"Impossible!" Aoi said in shock. "Kirigiri would have only been what 12 years old or even 11 depending on when Komaru's death took place. Kirigiri would have been too young to detective work."

"Maybe Kirigiri was being groomed to be a detective?" Chihiro said. "She is the Ultimate Detective after all."

Mondo folded his arms. "Being groomed at that age to go into a dangerous job who would be selfish enough to do that."

"Her grandfather," Byakuya replied.

"What!" Mondo said in disbelief.

"Fuhito Kirigiri a well know detective was murdered three years ago," Byakuya said as he looked at the report on his phone. "He was killed by his granddaughter after he brutally shoved her hands into a hot pot of boiling water the old man drunk while this was happening. Then her boyfriend arrived on the scene, and he was beaten up by the grandfather and didn't stop. Until the granddaughter grabbed a knife and stabbed Fuhito in the heart killing the old man on the spot."

The class was hushed into silence after hearing the news report.

"The report said that the old man had his own cameras set up around the house. The police used this to watch the CCTV footage to see how the drama took place, and it has been noted that the old man did beat up his granddaughter from time to time."

"Geez man that sounds rough," Mondo said weakly.

"What a pig that man is!" Aoi said in anger.

"It's safe to say that the granddaughter was Kirigiri," Byakuya said. "Giving how the report said hands were shoved into boiling water and Kirigiri wears gloves all the time. Also interestingly the time of his death and the masked man death are only days apart."

"No way!" Aoi said horrified.

"Kirigiri," Sayaka whispered sadly. Sayaka didn't care that she saw Kyoko as a rival and hated her. No one not even Kyoko deserved to go through that. Plus she did save Makoto from a continued beating.

"Geez," Mondo sighed. "I can see why the pair didn't want their past to be brought up. It must be awful reminders for them."

"Guys we can help them," Aoi said as she got out of her seat and ran to the front of the class. "We can't let Naegi and Kirigiri fight this alone! I bet they need people to talk to and they need friends!"

"Is it wise though to comfort them," Sakura said calmly. "They have been hiding their past for a reason. I'm sure if we brought it up. It will anger the pair greatly."

"Do y-you think they will r-resort to violence?" Toko asked.

"It's a possibility," Taka sighed. "They know how to kill, and I rather avoid a fight."

"Bro the pair aren't the only killers in the class you know," Mondo sighed. " Me and Syo have killed before!"

"Don't b-bring her up," Toko said in a panic.

"Bro you didn't kill your brother," Taka sighed. "He saved you from getting killed. I know you blame yourself for his death. But you have to let it go!"

Mondo shook his head in regret and could only sigh sadly.

Hifumi stood up and walked over to Celestia desk. "If Naegi and Kirigiri try and hurt Lady Taeko. I will defend my lady with all my might!"

Celestia began to blush while she looked at Hufumi. "Thank you Hifumi."

"Right, I think that is enough for now," Taka ordered. "We are wasting our lunch break here. We can talk about this at a later time."

Hours later

Makoto and Kyoko were in a dark alley waiting for Junko to appear. The couple had black hoodies on and covering their face. It was around about eight pm.

"Makoto just remember if she hits me don't respond," Kyoko said.

"Fine!" He groaned. "I doubt she will being honest here."

"I'm covering all ground Makoto," she replied. "The last thing we need is to be at odds with each other. We are so close Makoto, I don't want things falling apart before we can get a chance to stamp our foot down on this world."

"Do you think Enoshima will accept your request?" Makoto asked as he leaned against a wall folding his arms.

"I hope she does," Kyoko said quietly. "Mukuro deserve a better life."

The couple heard footsteps then saw Junko walking into the alley.

"Sweetheart, Babe," she grinned. "I have good news!"

"What is that?" Makoto asked.

"Murasame is dead Matsuda killed the poor sap," Junko giggled.

"It took this long and your giggling?" Makoto said annoyed.

"Of course, Matsuda told me that Murasame wasn't responding to anything then once Matsuda said my name. Murasame lost it and became fueled with rage. Oh, I would have loved to see the despair on his face. So anyway, Matsuda killed him and made it look like a suicide."

"That is one less problem to think about," Kyoko said. "Now we need to focus on ending the Steering Committee."

"About them Babe. Our little slaves from the Reserve Course have captured two of the committee, and they are torturing them as we speak."

"To get information about the remaining two?" Kyoko asked.

"You bet!" Junko giggled. "Once the committee is gone all that remains is Matsuda, and I will kill him myself once he has finished the memory wipe drug. With any luck, all five men will be dead by the end of the week, and then we can begin the end game."

Makoto and Kyoko's eyes widened in shock. They were so close now.

"So I'm guessing Mitarai is doing well on the despair video?" Makoto asked.

"Yip Sweetheart. I think he will be finished by tomorrow and we will have a much stronger despair video. Then I can hand it to Kamukura so he can tweak the video and add your names to the video. So class 77b will be loyal to you and anyone else who happens to watch it."

"We are so close," Makoto chuckled. "I can't believe it."

"I know Makoto," Kyoko said warmly. "We will make this world better."

"So guys what was the reason you two wanted to see me?" Junko asked.

Kyoko knew this was her chance to free Mukuro and she wasn't going to fail the soldier.

"I want to add something extra to our deal," Kyoko said.

"Like what?" Junko asked. "I mean Babe there is nothing else to gain?"

"Your wrong, Enoshima," Kyoko smirked. "Makoto and I want Mukuro."

"Want Muku?" Junko said confused. "Wait…. Don't tell me that you two want Muku to be a part of your relationship?"

"No of course not," Makoto said laughing. "I have trouble keeping up with Kyoko in the bedroom. I don't think I could have another woman at the same time," he joked.

Kyoko began to blush and playfully punched Makoto on the shoulder. "I will slow down next time shall I?" She giggled.

'_A threesome with Sweetheart and Babe now that sounds like fun!'_ Junko thought, and she shook her head to get the idea out of her head.

"Enoshima we want to save Mukuro from her fate," Kyoko said. "I want you to give ownership of her to us!"

"Why?" Junko said annoyed. "Muku is my sister and not yours."

"Kyoko and I both see her as a friend," Makoto said warmly.

"Plus I want to make it up to her," Kyoko said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Junko asked.

"I brutally attacked her last night," Kyoko said weakly. "After she helped me out and I attacked her by punching her face a few times."

Junko felt angry that her sister was attacked and without thinking, she slapped Kyoko across the face. She quickly realised what she had done she had stuck up for Mukuro. She had to think of a cover story quickly.

"Who do you think you are Babe?" Junko said in anger. "Muku is mine to hit and abuse! You find someone else to hit and abuse!"

Makoto and Kyoko looked at Junko in confusion. Both could have sworn they just saw Junko sticking up for Mukuro for that spilt-second before Junko went back to normal.

Kyoko took off her hood, and Junko managed to see Kyoko's black eye.

"Geez Babe, did you and Muku get into a fight?" Junko asked.

"No, I asked Mukuro to hit me over and over again, so we were even. But she only punched me once."

"What the hell happened last night?" Junko asked growing annoyed.

Kyoko began to explain what happened last night and it left Junko stunned.

"Now I hope you can understand why I want Mukuro to be with us," Kyoko said warmly. "We will look after her. Give her a place to stay, give her money and most importantly she will be independent!"

Junko folded her arms and thought about it. "Yeah, ok sure you two can have Muku… Just treat her well ok?"

"Treat her well?" Kyoko said surprised.

"Yeah o-of course," Junko mumbled. "Wouldn't you lie to me?"

"Aww look Kyoko, Junko somewhat cares about her big sister," Makoto chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" Junko roared causing Makoto and Kyoko to jump. "I don't care about Muku, honestly if I did. Then I wouldn't treat her like shit would I?"

Makoto sighed and got off the wall. "I wish you treated Mukuro better Enoshima," he said as he looked firmly at Junko. "She doesn't deserve it!"

"My sister my rules," Junko said firmly as she narrowed her eyes on Makoto.

"Enough!" Kyoko ordered. "Enoshima keep us inform about Matsuda and if you have locations for the other two committee members. Tell me so I can speak to them."

"Huh why?" Junko asked.

"So I can get information from then of course. Then they can die, and all suspicion that people have over you concerning the killing game will vanish, and you will be free to roam around the school again."

"Clever Babe!" Junko grinned. "I've got to say you are one real smooth and also one sexy detective."

"Sexy?" Kyoko said surprised.

"Yip," Junko giggled. "Right I'm heading catch you two later. But before I go."

Junko walked up to Makoto, and he put his hands on her hips as the pair kissed. Then Junko looked at Kyoko. She placed her hands on the detective's hips and kissed the detective.

"Seeing you two kiss. It's hot!" Makoto said embarrassed.

Junko started to laugh as she stepped away from Kyoko and left the area leaving Kyoko confused.

"Every time I think I've got that girl figured out. Junko always says something to throw me off guard," Kyoko said.

"Well she is right about one thing," Makoto smiled. "You are one real smooth and also one sexy detective."

Kyoko let out a small laugh. She looked at Makoto and grabbed his hands and shoved him against the wall. She started to kiss him, and Makoto lost his will to push back Kyoko.

"If only Maizono was here," Kyoko joked. "She would be very jealous!"

"Jealous?" Makoto said with a little laugh. "It would be hatred! But who cares what she thinks. Soon Kyoko we will rule this world, and as a present, I shall leave Maizono's fate in your hands."

"Makoto your far to kind for your own good," Kyoko chuckled. "I think I will let Maizono live… Proving she can survive the outbreak first. Then maybe we can keep her as a pet and force her to watch us kiss and hold hands."

"That's going too far even for you Kyoko," Makoto replied.

"I know, and I was joking," Kyoko said softly. "Once we gain control of the world. I will order Maizono to leave us alone and for us to never speak again."

"That sounds perfect!" Makoto said warmly. He sensed that Kyoko her guard down. So he quickly pushed Kyoko forward. So he could get off the wall. Then he quickly spun Kyoko around, and he pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her.

"Got you!" He chuckled.

"Oh no!" Kyoko said sarcastically. "What must I do for you to release me?"

"Easy," he chuckled. He whispered something into Kyoko's ear.

"We better get home then shall we?" Kyoko giggled. "Don't worry I will slow down this time. So you can keep up."

A few days later

It was night time at Hope's Peak. Kyoko was standing outside the school waiting for the last surviving member of the Steering Committee to show up.

The two members that were held by the Reserve Course. Told who the other two members were before the Reserve Course killed them.

Mukuro managed to track down one of the members and kill him. While Kyoko got in touch with the other one. At first, the man wasn't willing to meet up with Kyoko. But Kyoko learned a few things about him and his shady past. So she threatened him. He quickly changed his tune and agreed to up with her.

However, the last surviving committee member didn't know he was walking right into a trap. Where Kyoko wanted to meet up was a death trap. At the top of the school building, Mukuro who was dressed like Junko had school desks ready to be thrown off the building to land on the committee member. All of this was taking place in the school eastern quarter's courtyard. Mukuro was waiting for her cue to drop the tables. Which was when Kyoko put her notebook back in her pocket.

Kyoko was left waiting as the man showed up late and he looked annoyed.

Kyoko pulled out her notebook. "Let's make this quick!"

"This is a waste of time," said the man angerly. "I will have your father fired from his job!"

"You can do as you please," Kyoko said uncaringly. "I'm here to find out the truth now talk. What was the purpose of the Kamukura project?"

"It was to create the Ultimate Hope. A hope that can create a better tomorrow for mankind. One person that can hold every single talent and use those talents for good!"

"At the expense of Hajime Hinata?" Kyoko said. "I saw the reports you and your committee wiped all traces of him."

"It had to be done," the man said annoyed. "Plus, Hinata agreed. He wanted a talent so badly. He felt he was useless without one!"

Kyoko wrote the information down on her notepad. "Was the student council killing game your idea?"

"What?" The man said stunned.

"Izuru Kamukura, your Ultimate 'Hope' was there during that killing game," Kyoko said. "So I will ask again. Was the student council killing game your idea?"

"Of course not!" The man said angerly. "That thing was a whole mess. We do not wish for students to die. I don't know why Kamukura was there. However, I am meant to believe a student that we allowed to join this school played a part in creating that killing game."

"You allowed?" Kyoko said surprised.

"Yes, Junko Enoshima is her name. Your father refused to have her at the school. But I and my fellow committee overruled him, and Enoshima was allowed to come here to hone her talents."

'_Fools all of you! The world is ending because of you!'_ Kyoko thought.

"Enoshima," Kyoko said as she wrote on her notebook. "Do you have any leads for Enoshima?"

"Sadly I do not," the man sighed. "We had one solid link. But the person in question killed himself."

"Who?" Kyoko asked.

"Soshun Murasame, he was the president of the Student Council. He survived the killing game. We had him in the care of Yasuke Matsuda a month ago. But I was informed a few days ago that Murasame killed himself."

'_So Matsuda is the only one left to know what truly happened,'_ Kyoko thought as she wrote more information on her notebook.

"Do you have anything else?" Kyoko said. "I have Enoshima name written on my book a few times. But I don't have anything solid on her. From the way I see it. You have just heard her name and pinned the blame on her. So you and your shady group can walk away from this cleanly."

"How dare you!" The man said in anger. "I will speak to your father first thing tomorrow, and I will have you expelled for saying such awful things."

Kyoko put her notebook and pen in her pocket. She grinned at the man. "It would be interesting to see you try."

Kyoko watched the man's face turn to confusion as she saw a table landing on his head crushing and also killing him in the process. More tables fall from the sky creating a pile of broken tables on the dead body of the last member of the Steering Committee.

Kyoko looked up and quickly made a dash into the school building and rushed to the roof to find Mukuro missing.

'_Well done Mukuro. You have made me proud!' _Kyoko thought.

She rushed back down to the courtyard to get the body out of the rubble. But finds the body has been taken away.

She pulled notebook and pen back out and wrote out what happened.

"I suppose I better tell the Headmaster," Kyoko said. "But wait how can I? I don't have his number?" Kyoko pondered and decided it was best for her to go home and she would see to her father first thing tomorrow.

Next day

Kyoko headed for her father's office after telling her teacher that she needed to see the Headmaster right away. Her black eye was mostly gone. She put makeup on to cover it so her father wouldn't ask any questions.

Kyoko knocked on the door and she heard her father telling her to come in. She walked in, and Jin was surprised to see his daughter. He was sitting at his desk going through paperwork.

"Headmaster, I have some bad news regarding one of the members of the Steering Committee," Kyoko said as she walked up to his desk.

"Bad news?" Jin said concerned.

"Yes, I managed to meet with one of the members last night, and we spoke."

"It was in the eastern courtyard wasn't it?"

"So you have been told about the table's then?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I have," Jin sighed. "Kyoko what happened?"

Kyoko pulled out her notebook. "First I will go over the information I've gathered then I will tell you what happened." Kyoko looked at her clues and let out a sigh. "The Kamukura Project was meant to give mankind a better tomorrow."

"A better tomorrow how?" Jin asked.

"A person from the Reserve Course would be picked. Then that person would lose themselves as a new person is born with all the talents under their thumb. The man I spoke to last night told me that this person would use all these talents for good and lead us into a better future."

"I don't….know what to say," Jin said stunned. "I knew about the project as you know. But not the how or means."

"I found out that the person they picked was Hajime Hinata. The man claimed that Hinata wanted to have a talent. The Steering Committee has wiped all traces that Hinata went to the Reserve Course. In fact, Hinata now is gone as a person having being replaced by Izuru Kamukura."

"I wasn't aware of anything of this," Jin said disturbed by the information. "Now tell me what happened last night."

"When I was asking the man questions, someone above on the school roof threw school desks, and they landed on the man crushing and killing him on the spot," Kyoko said emotionless. "I couldn't make out who the person was. But they tried to kill me as well," She lied.

"Kyoko!" Jin said worried sick that his daughter was nearly killed.

"In fact, I met the person in question on my first night investigating. The person wore a mask and was female. She held a knife to my throat and told me to avoid the Steering Committee and the Kamukura Project."

"Why didn't you inform me of this as soon as it happened?" Jin replied angerly.

"Because, Headmaster you asked me to investigate this matter and that's what I was doing," Kyoko replied calmly.

"Not anymore your not!" Jin snapped. "As your father and Headmaster. I hereby order you to stop investigating right now."

"What!?" Kyoko said honestly shocked.

"You heard me Kyoko!" Jin said firmly. "This investigation is dangerous, and I will not have you risk your life."

"It's my life to rule," Kyoko said coldly as she narrowed her eyes. "You don't have a say in it!"

"I know I have failed you as a father. But I will NOT let anything bad happen to you!"

"Oh, father I never knew you cared about me," Kyoko said sarcastically.

"Don't go there Kyoko," Jin said coldly.

"Oh have I touched a nerve father? Oh, I'm very sorry," Kyoko laughed then quickly give her father a cold glare. "Stop trying to wiggle your way back into my life. It's not going to work. That I can very much promise you!"

Jin closed his eyes as he tried to hold back the tears. He was trying his best to reconnect Kyoko. But she wouldn't give him an inch. All he wanted now was to be in Kyoko's life and be there for her and try and correct his past mistakes.

"Kyoko," Jin said firmly as he opened his eyes to look at her. "If you continue to investigate… I will have you and Naegi expelled!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kyoko said with a mixture of anger and shock.

"If you truly care about him Kyoko. Then you will not get him expelled!"

"You're a dirty coward!" Kyoko said in anger. "You're just like him… Fuhito…. Picking on Makoto to ensure you get what you want!"

Jin took a small breath as he pondered Kyoko's words.

"Makoto nearly died if I hadn't stopped Fuhito," Kyoko said as she held back her own tears as she remembers Makoto getting beaten. "If Makoto did died then Fuhito would have gotten what he always wanted a perfect heir. A cold-hearted detective. Because I would have been broken. You and Fuhito are one and the same. Using Makoto to get under my skin… It's disgusting!"

"I'm not like him," Jin said as a tear ran down his face. "I only want to ensure you are safe. So you can have a happy future."

"Oh don't worry father. I will have a happy future," Kyoko said. "One more thing, I couldn't find anything solid connecting Enoshima to the killing game. I don't have I proof when I say this. But I think the Steering Committee has heard the name Enoshima as well and they are using her as a scapegoat so they can avoid trouble and stay clean. So, they can continue their shady dealings."

"I see," Jin said.

"Since we are done here, father. Let's us hope we never speak again," Kyoko said coldly.

"It pains me to hear you say that Kyoko," Jin said sadly. "But there is one thing I can take comfort from."

"Which is?" Kyoko asked.

"You have called me father more times than you have called me Headmaster during this meeting," Jin smiled weakly. "There is a small part of you that wants me back in your life!"

Kyoko burst out laughing. "Oh Jin, you are such a fool!"

Jin could only watch on in disbelief. He wasn't talking to his daughter anymore. He didn't know who he was talking too.

"I don't need you now," Kyoko said. "Maybe at some point in the past I needed you. But you never showed!"

Jin knew what Kyoko was referring to and it pained him anymore.

"I will stop investigating," Kyoko said calmly. "But if you try and use Makoto again. Then we will have serious words. Goodbye Headmaster!" Kyoko turned around and left the office.

Jin burst into tears, and he knew that he had lost Kyoko completely. He realised that he had left it too late to try and recoil with Kyoko. He was now alone, with his wife and father dead and Kyoko having no interest in him he was truly alone.

While on the other side of the door. Kyoko was in tears herself. She truly hated her father for trying to rule her life. When he hadn't been in her life a big chunk of the time.

"I honestly hoped that you weren't like him, father. But today proves you and Fuhito don't care what I want. It's about what you want what is 'best' for me!"

She cleared her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

"Things would have been different if you were there for me when I was in the hospital," she said weakly. "It would have shown me that you cared about me. But you never showed your face! You have lost your chance father!"

Kyoko went to the girl's toilets and cleaned herself up. Then she headed back to class. As soon as she walked into the class. Makoto knew straight away something was wrong with Kyoko.

She looked down, and Makoto knew that her meeting with her father took a bad turn.

Makoto began to think on how he could cheer Kyoko up. _'Wait I have an idea! We are Ultimates! We don't need to attend class!'_

Makoto started to pack things together and put them in his bag. This caught the attention of others.

Makoto stood up looked at the teacher. "Sir, I'm leaving class early."

The teacher couldn't stop him. People who attended Hope's Peak could attend class if they wished so. Students from the Reserve Course were forced to go to school.

Makoto walked over to Kyoko's desk. "You coming?" He whispered."

Kyoko nodded, and she packed her things together and left the class with Makoto.

"Does anyone else wish to leave the class as well?" The teacher asked.

The other 12 students didn't reply and remained seated.

"Very well let's continue the lesson."

The couple headed outside. The weather was starting to pick up as it was Spring but soon entering summer. It was a warm day with a light breeze.

They sat on the grass and Kyoko pulled her knees up to her face.

"What did he say Kyoko?" Makoto said firmly. "If he said anything bad I will speak to him!"

"He was going to expel both of us," Kyoko said weakly.

"Huh?" Makoto replied shocked.

"My father ordered me to stop investigating because he was scared that I would get hurt. But my father is just like Fuhito using you to try and control my life!"

"How was your grandfather using me?" Makoto said shocked.

"If you died from the beaten he was giving you…. I would be broken…" Kyoko said quietly. "I would have been emotionless and the perfect cold-hearted detective that my grandfather wanted me to be. Now my father is using the same dirty trick by using you to control me!"

Makoto put his arm behind Kyoko's back and pulled her over, so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"You should have stood your ground," he said softly. "You know that I wouldn't care if we got expelled. We are so close now!"

"I know that," Kyoko replied. "But I backed down in order to protect you. The last thing I want for you to deal with is your parents questioning why you got expelled."

"Kyoko, thank you," Makoto whispered.

"That's why I'm the Ultimate Girlfriend!" She said as she forced out a laugh.

"Ultimate Lover more like," Makoto joked. This got Kyoko to laugh.

The couple sat together in silence for a few minutes enjoying the sun.

"You know Kyoko I have been thinking about our plan," Makoto said. "We have a problem!"

Kyoko raised her head and looked at her boyfriend. "Problem how?"

"Well, we don't have a place to stay once the despair kicks in and the world is getting torn apart!"

"We can get Class 77b to find us a place and protect us," Kyoko replied. "Then we can wait until the time is right to launch our video!"

"About the video… Has Kamukura started to make the video?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not sure," Kyoko answered. "We will need to ask him."

"We are not very organized are we?" Makoto said with a little laugh.

"We are hopeless," Kyoko joked, and the couple laughed.

"Come on let's get out of here for a few hours," Makoto said. "It's only 10 am right now. Let's come back here for lunch."

A few hours later

Makoto and Kyoko were sitting on the grass eating their lunch. Kyoko was feeling a lot better she and Makoto went into the town and enjoyed the time they spent together. Before they headed back to school.

"The weather has really picked up," Makoto said. "The sun is out, it's warm, and I'm spending time with the woman I love. Life is great right now."

"Things will get even better soon," Kyoko smiled.

"True," Makoto smiled back. "I can't wait to lie in the sun as the Emperor!"

"I hope you are topless," Kyoko smirked.

"Just topless eh?" Makoto chuckled.

Kyoko began to blush causing Makoto to laugh. However, their moment was ruined when they saw there class walk up to them.

"Makoto, Kirigiri," Sayaka said nervously. "We need to talk!"

The couple looked at each other, and both were confused as to what was going on.

Mondo and Sakura stepped forward and stood in front of the class in order to protect them if anything went wrong.

"We know about your past Makoto as well as your Kirigiri," Sayaka said.

"I doubt that," Kyoko said while Makoto kept quiet.

"It's true," Sayaka replied. "When Makoto brought up the fact that we went to school together. I began to think long and hard, and I remember that…Makoto had a…sister called Komaru."

Kyoko's eye widened in surprise then she quickly looked at Makoto. Who had his head down looking at the grass.

"Togami has been doing a bit of research, and he has found out awful things about you two," Sayaka said.

"Enough!" Makoto said firmly as he raised his head to look at his class. "Leave me and Kyoko alone!"

"Why should we?" Aoi said firmly. "It's clear that you two need help and friends!"

"Friends?" Kyoko said in anger. "There is no chance of Maizono becoming friends with me because of Makoto!"

"Your wrong Kirigiri," Sayaka said sadly. "After what I heard what your grandfather did to you. I WANT to help you! I don't care if you have Makoto. You are a fellow girl, and no girl should live with their grandfather and get beaten up, and their hands shoved into a hot pot of boiling water."

"How do you know all of this?" Kyoko said stunned.

"Like Maizono said," Byakuya said. "I did a little bit of research with the class. I searched your surname, and I found the story about a famous detective called Fuhito Kirigiri dying three years ago with his granddaughter making the killing blow. From what we read and how you always wore gloves. We know that you killed your own grandfather."

Kyoko knew this was bad. She HAD to get Makoto out here before they spoke about Komaru.

"Kirigiri," Aoi said softly. "We are not disgusted by your actions. From what we read your grandfather had it coming to him. I hate myself for saying that, but it's true!"

Kyoko was stunned and was left confused.

"Makoto," Sayaka said softly. "We read about what happened to your sister… For her to be killed by the masked man…. I'm so sorry."

"I hate myself every day I live, because I couldn't save her," Makoto said weakly. He knew about the story and how he wasn't pinned as the killer, but the masked man was. So he was going to use this to his advantage.

"Bro, you can talk to us," Mondo said.

"Mondo is right!" Chihiro smiled. "We no longer want it to be us vs you and Kirigiri. Please let us help you both!"

"No!" Makoto said firmly. "Leave us be, or I will beat every one of you up!"

"Are you really threatening to hit the girls?" Byakuya said as he stood in front of Aoi. Leon saw this and became somewhat jealous.

"I don't hit girls! I don't believe in that!" Makoto said honestly. "I will beat you and the rest of guys up apart from Fujisaki."

"Huh why me?" Chihiro asked.

"Because out of all the class. I like you the most," Makoto said. "It took great courage for you to come out to us and tell that you were a guy all along. Your past is sad and for you to find the strength to tell us. You have earned my respect."

"Naegi…" Chihiro said stunned.

"Now can all of you leave us!" Makoto said firmly.

"We won't!" Aoi said. "Why won't you listen to us!"

Makoto closed his eyes and tried his best to keep calm.

"It's clear to see that you're clearly struggling with your sister's death," Taka said.

"Bro I know what it's like to lose a sibling," Mondo said sadly. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked to find it was Taka giving a smile and a small nod.

"We are not leaving until you and Kirigiri let us help!" Byakuya said.

Aoi walked forward, so she was standing beside Byakuya then she slowly took her hand in his. Shocking Byakuya and the whole class.

"Do you see that this means?" Aoi asked.

"That you two are dating?" Makoto answered.

"No, it means we have united together not just me and Togami but the whole class!"

"Why don't you two kiss as well," Makoto chuckled.

Aoi quickly lets go of Byakuya's hand, and the pair began to blush.

"You taking that Kuwata?" Makoto said. "We all know that you really like Hina…maybe a bit too much… But are you going to let her get stolen by Togami!"

"As if I would be interested in dating Hina," Byakuya replied.

"Having sex with Togami would be so wrong!" Aoi said.

Everyone looked at Aoi in disbelief.

"What?" She said quietly. "I bet if all the girls imagine it they would say the same thing."

"I d-don't know about that," Toko said. "Having a m-man with p-power and money it a t-turn on."

"Can we get back on track please!" Byakuya said feeling uncomfortable. "Now will you two stop stubborn!"

Kyoko and Makoto looked at each other. Then she leaned over and whispered something in Makoto's ear.

Makoto began to laugh, and he nodded at her.

Kyoko stood up and looked at Sayaka. "Maizono, do you like your career?"

"Huh? Of course, I do!" The idol replied.

"How about we make a deal," Kyoko said. "You tell your 'family' to back off, or I will inform your manager of your behaviour towards Makoto and me."

Sayaka became really cold and numb at the thought.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Aoi said as she pointed her finger at Kyoko.

"Do you think it's fair for ALL 12 of you to come up to me and Makoto demanding for us to open up so you can help us?"

"12 is a bit overkill now that Kirigiri said it," Mondo said.

"So how about it Maizono?" Kyoko said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Guys let's go," Sayaka said weakly.

"No, we stay," Sakura said calmly. "You won't blackmail Maizono."

Makoto stood up and held Kyoko's hand. "Fine then! I will talk!"

Kyoko looked at Makoto in disbelief.

"I was useless, I couldn't protect my sister, and it hunts me every day. But I got my revenge on the masked man when I killed him. After he jumped me and Kyoko and almost killing her in the process!"

The class were stunned and saddened.

"I felt nothing when I killed him," Makoto said. "I thought I would be happy. But I wasn't I felt numb. But to me, the most important thing was I avenged my sister, and I saved Kyoko!"

"Makoto is my rock," Kyoko said taking over. "My grandfather was trying to mould me into something that I didn't want to be. A cold-hearted detective so I could pass on the Kirigiri bloodline. When I was first met Makoto, I bet my best to comfit him while hiding my own personal problems. He became my very first friend and soon became my lover. He gave me the fight to carry on despite what my grandfather was doing to me. A few days after the masked man died. I returned home, and my grandfather wasn't pleased with me. Soon he turned to the drink as he often did and he turned on me. I hid in my room while texting Makoto for help."

"None of you has no idea how quickly I ran towards her grandfather's house," Makoto said emotionless. "When I arrived I was horrified with what I saw!"

"My grandfather broke into my room and punched me in the face and tied my hands together he was very drunk," Kyoko said emotionless. "Then he dragged me into the kitchen, and he was trying to punish me for holding Makoto's hand. He grabbed my arms and pushed my hands into a hot boiling pot of water! Then Makoto arrived and heard my screams of pain. My grandfather saw Makoto and pulled my hands out of the water and pushed me to the ground and went after Makoto. Then to my horror, my grandfather had Makoto on his back and punching him over and over again. I knew in my heart that I had to do something or the man that I loved and kept me going was going to die. So I managed to get to my feet and find a knife and stabbed my grandfather in the heart killing him, and just like Makoto I felt numb when I killed Fuhtio Naegi!"

"So are you all happy now!" Makoto said in anger. "WELL ARE YOU!"

The class was stunned, and some of them were scared by Makoto's anger.

"We didn't want to tell any of you," Kyoko said calmly. "But Togami kept trying to dig and dig. Honestly, all of you disgust me. Haven't you all heard something called personal space?"

"Clearly they don't Kyoko," Makoto said coldly. "They enjoy being in our face all the time!"

"Kirigiri….Makoto…we are sorry," Sayaka said regrettably. "Reading and hearing are two different things."

"If you guys are truly sorry," Makoto said. "LEAVE US BE!"

"Or we will do something that we will regret!" Kyoko said.

"They are insane!" Hiro said in horror.

"Oh, you think we are insane?" Kyoko smirked. "Then Kuwata and Maizono must be insane due to their obsession over Hina and Makoto respectfully.

"Guys things were fine until you all got nosey," Makoto said calmly. "If all of you drop this right now. Then all is forgiven because I rather not have the class spirit broken because of your stupidity."

"Our stupidity?" Byakuya said angrily. "Who do you think you are talking to!"

"Togami chill," Mondo said. "It's not worth it!"

"Word of advice," Celestia said. "You two are playing a risky game only relying on each other. I've learned that having friends is beneficial and I hope you two take my advice on board and seek friendships!"

"We are doing just fine!" Kyoko replied. "I suggest you focus on your own relationship with Yamada. It's not difficult to see that you two are really close. Perhaps you two are even dating. Just maybe you can get rid of Yasuhiro after all. You can become Takeo Yamada in years to come!"

"Hufumi let's go," Celestia said as her face grew red. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the scene quickly.

"Now that's what you call true love," Makoto said sarcastically.

"I knew it," Aoi said unimpressed. "Those two do have feelings for each other."

"Hina focus!" Byakuya said.

"Oh yeah sorry," Aoi replied. "Naegi, Kirigiri… Will you at least let us up you just a tiny little bit?"

"Sure why not," Kyoko said.

Aoi jumped into the air in delight.

"You and the others go and find a place that can heal my hands so they can go back to normal!" Kyoko said coldly. She released her hand from Makoto's hand and slowly took her left glove just enough to the others could see the start of her ruined hands.

Aoi and Sayaka became pale when they saw Kyoko's rotten flesh. While the others were disgusted with what they saw.

Kyoko pulled her glove back and went back to holding Makoto's hand. "I'm guessing by the look of your faces. You can't help me!"

"Kirigiri…" Sayaka said dishearted from what she saw.

"Please everyone just leave us be," Kyoko asked calmly. "Forget that this ever happened. If you want us to become slightly warmer with the class. We will do that, but please stop stick your faces in our private lives."

"It's a start," Taka said delightedly. "Naegi, Kirigiri, we are sorry. We can admit now that having all of us coming up to confront you two was a bad plan. It should have been a few of us."

"It's ok," Makoto replied. "I'm sorry for shouting. But I do have one request."

"Name it!" Aoi smiled.

"Never bring up my sister ever again please! I still struggle to this day with her death. The less time I think about her, the less pain I carry each day."

Aoi was ready to turn down his request. But Sakura beat her to the punch.

"We will agree to your request," she said calmly. "But we must know if you have other people that you talk to. This a heavy pain to carry."

"No I don't," Makoto lied. "Now please leave. All of you have ruined our lunch!"

The class began to walk away.

"Maizono wait here," Kyoko said. "I would like to speak to you alone."

"Umm ok sure," the idol replied.

Kyoko let's go of Makoto's hand, and the two girls walk away. But still within sight of Makoto and the rest of the class who stayed to ensure Sayaka wasn't hurt.

"Level with me Maizono," Kyoko said. "You don't mean every word do you?"

"Honestly Kirigiri, I do," Sayaka replied. "I want to help you. No girl should go through what you went through. Now I truly understand how much you and Makoto mean to each other. My jealousy and personal hate for you can't blind me from the truth."

Kyoko was stunned, but she was sure that Sayaka was lying.

"I will drop all interest in Makoto, so you two can be together and live in happiness," Sayaka smiled.

"There is a catch isn't there?" Kyoko replied.

"There is always a catch Kirigiri….. If you slip I will be right there to grab Makoto. But I don't think you will ever slip. You two are made for each other, and I can say that without hate."

Kyoko began to laugh, and it left Sayaka confused.

"Could you love him?" Kyoko grinned.

"Who… Makoto? Of course, I love him!" Sayaka replied still confused.

"Perhaps I should slip and let you grab him then."

"Wait! What?"

"What you saw there Maizono was the tip of the true Makoto Naegi…. I wonder if you could love the real him?"

"The real him?" Sayaka said confused.

"Just for the record. I was never going to blackmail you. I only said that to threaten you. I have no interested in destroying your career. That is all I wanted to say enjoy the rest of your lunch," Kyoko said as she walked away back to Makoto.

"What does Kirigiri mean by the true Makoto Naegi?" Sayaka asked herself. "Has Makoto and even Kirigiri been hiding their true personas from us? Have they been lying to us? Come to think of. I have never seen Kirigiri speak to me like that before? Or to anyone else for that fact! I wonder if they put up a fail impression in order to fool all of us. Because of the pain of their past?"

"Hey, Maizono you ok?" Mondo said as he and the rest of the class walked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm just talking to myself."

"Oh great she is going crazy," Byakuya said.

"Oh shut up you big grump," Aoi said rolling her eyes.

"Are you two secretly dating or something?" Hiro asked.

"As if," Byakuya said annoyed.

"No chance!" Aoi echoed.

"Huh? Holding hands then calling Togami a grump not many people can get away with that," Hiro said.

"Anyway!" Taka said trying to get back on point. "Maizono did Kirigiri threaten you?"

"No she didn't," Sayaka replied. "She just wanted me to be straight with her and I was."

"Which was?" Sakura asked. "Reason I'm asking is we saw her laughing."

"Well, I told her that I no longer wanted Makoto and I felt it was best for them to be together. I could say that without hate. Then she burst out laughing as if I was lying how I felt about the whole thing."

"Interesting," Sakura replied. "It appears that what Kirigiri said was true. Her ability to trust other people is gone. Naegi must have spoken the truth as well!"

"It's a shame," Mondo sighed. "Seeing the girl you love hands shoved down into hot water by her own grandfather. I bet you he wouldn't trust the Headmaster to look after Kirigiri."

"I think we can agree that the pair are a mess," Byakuya said. "But we saw it ourselves. Kirigiri was mocking us when she agreed to let us help her."

"Yes, that was rather cruel," Sakura added. "Asking us to help her when there is no way to help her hands."

"Do you think that was her way of saying back off you can't help us?" Hiro asked.

The class stared at Hiro, and he himself became confused.

"I don't believe it," Byakuya said in disbelief. "He asked a reasonable question."

"Enough you!" Aoi said. "To be honest, I hope that isn't the case. But now that you asked I think that's what she was doing."

"What can we do now?" Chihiro asked.

"Nothing!" Tako replied. "They d-don't need o-our help!"

"I suggest we let them calm down and give them space," Taka said. "Then maybe they will warm up to us like Kirigiri said they would."

"But I don't want them to fall into the same rut as before," Aoi said sadly.

"Hina!" Byakuya firmly. "I think we should listen to Taka on this one."

"Ok," Aoi mumbled.

"We should get our lunch anyway," Byakuya said and walked away from the group.

"Good shout let's head!" Mondo said.

Makoto and Kyoko watched their class walk into the school building.

"That was a mess wasn't?" Makoto said less than happy.

"It was," Kyoko replied. "It was my fault."

"How was it yours?" Makoto said surprised.

"I was the one that said you could tell the class that you went to school with Maizono."

"You're not taking the blame! I made a choice to tell them… I wasn't aware that Maizono would remember anything important."

"Well what's done is done," Kyoko sighed. "I wish they weren't in our faces about the whole thing. I couldn't care less about my grandfather. But seeing you being beaten up by him. It still troubles me."

Makoto took her hand into his. "Seeing you with your hands in that pot and your face covered in pain troubles me greatly… Sometimes I blame myself for being to slow to save you and your hands."

"Makoto…" Kyoko said softly. "You did save me! If you hadn't arrived, things could have been a lot worse." She placed her head on his shoulder. "Will you miss any of the class once the despair sets in?"

"Just Fujisaki, I wish I could help him. But he is on his own. What about you?"

"I will miss him as well. He is a good man with his heart in the right place. I will miss Hina and Ogami as well. While I do find the former to be over the top, but Hina positivity is something that would fit in our new world. As for Ogami, she is loyal and friendly something again that would fit in our world. I will admit I have grown fond of the three during my time here."

"Who knows maybe the three will survive," Makoto said softly. "If they do let's ensure they are given decent jobs. I think that's fair considering we will brainwash them don't you think?"

"That is perfect," Kyoko said softly. "It's good to see that we are still good people at heart!"

Then the couple burst into laughter knowing that was a lie.

A week later

Things slightly improved within the classroom. The class backed off, and the couple began to engage more in the class conversations. While had the class had to calm down. The feeling within the class was good.

Meanwhile on the other side of the coin. Junko hadn't killed Yasuke yet. He was held back from making the drug. But now he was finished making it, and Junko could finally kill him and steal his work. It was a week later than planned once he was out of the way nothing could stop Junko or the couple.

It was late in the afternoon most of the students were gone, and most of the teachers went home. Yasuke stayed behind to clean up his lab. Junko knew this was the perfect chance to kill him.

Mukuro was still dressed up as Junko so she could walk around the school to be seen by the remaining students. So nobody could pin Yasuke's death on Junko.

The couple were told by Mukuro that Yasuke was going to die. However, the couple felt it was too risky for Junko to go alone. So without telling Mukuro, they decided to go to the school's lab.

Once they arrived there they heard Junko and who must have been Yasuke talking to each other. They stood outside the door to listen in and take action if had too.

"So you all done Matsuda?" Junko asked.

"Yes," he replied. "This drug can wipe two years worth of memories. I have one drug ready made it's in the drawer over there along with the notes in order how to make it." He pointed at the said drawer. "So I suggest you be careful with it."

"Oh come on Matsuda you know me," Junko giggled. "I'm always careful."

"I find it odd how you've come straight to me," Yasuke said. "I thought you would still be hiding after the Student Council mess?"

"I have made new allies that have helped me clear my name," she winked at him.

"You better be careful Enoshima! That Ultimate Detective is floating around if she even gives a small nudge of suspicion that you are behind the killing game. She will hunt you down!

"Ah yes, Kyoko Kirigiri the Ultimate Detective, she is very cute isn't it?" Junko smiled.

"Hardly!" Yasuke annoyed. "She is not my type. But I will admit the guy that she is with she can clearly do better. Have you not seen the height of him. He is tiny!"

Junko's smile fell off her face. "What did you say?" She said annoyed.

Yasuke was surprised by Junko sudden change in attitude. He was used to Junko changing her tune. But never over when he was slagging someone else.

"Don't tell me that you have feelings for that guy?"

"Ha! Of course not," Junko replied. "But he is harmless so stop picking on him!"

"Harmless?" Yasuke chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if that woman of his beats him up because how small he is."

"He is not that small give the poor guy a break!" Junko said in anger.

Outside Makoto and Kyoko were shocked at how much of a slagging the former was getting.

"Makoto I will never beat you up," Kyoko said firmly.

"I know," Makoto said. "I'm going to kill him! I don't care if Junko said she would do it. No one speaks about me nor you in the ill manner as he has done!"

Yasuke studied Junko, and he felt something was wrong. Junko would never go this far to defend someone.

"I get it now," he said. "You have grown attached to him. So it will bring you despair later."

"Maybe?" Junko winked. "So I guess this is it huh? The end!"

"The end?" Yasuke said raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"Yip, because you have created the drug. I need no further need for you."

"You have been using me!" Yasuke said in anger.

"Yes, I have," Junko giggled. "Ever since we have met I've been using you. Did you honestly think we were friends? You were easy to control when your mother died you needed someone, and I was there you."

"You heartless bitch! I love you!" Yasuke said as he began to shake in anger.

"You love me?" Junko said she burst out into laughter. However, she failed to realise that Yasuke had moved closer to her.

He raised his hand and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall.

"I did EVERYTHING for you," Yasuke said as he began to apply pressure on Junko's neck. "I CLEANED UP YOUR MESS!"

Junko began to struggle for air, and she began to fight back. However, Yasuke squizzed harder which caused Junko to stop.

"YOU HEARTLESS SELFISH BITCH! IS DESPAIR ALL YOU CARE FOR!?" He roared.

Outside Makoto and Kyoko had heard enough and they ran into the lab, and both were struck with horror at the sight they saw.

Yasuke heard the footsteps, and he turned halfway to see Kyoko and Makoto.

He threw Junko across the lab, and she landed on one of the tables but her momentum carried her off the table, and she landed on the floor.

"Kyoko go and see if she is ok. I will take Matsuda on!" Makoto said firmly.

Kyoko was stuck in two minds. She wanted to see if Junko was ok. But she didn't want to leave Makoto alone.

"Oh I get it now," Yasuke said emotionless. "You two are the allies that Enoshima mentioned. I can't believe she got the Ultimate Detective on her side."

The couple didn't reply to him as Makoto looked at his girlfriend and give her a nod.

Kyoko left Makoto's side and went over to see if Junko was ok.

"You know Matsuda you shouldn't judge people by their appearance," Makoto smirked.

"You were listening to the whole time?!" Yasuke said annoyed.

"Yes, we are. But Junko didn't plan for us to be here."

"You called that bitch by her first name… I should be given that right FOR EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR HER!"

"You deserve nothing!" Makoto replied coldly. "Do you know how wrong it is to hurt a woman. You're pathetic!"

Yasuke had heard enough, and he rushed towards Makoto and aimed at a punch for the latter. However, Makoto managed to avoid the incoming punch and landed a punch himself in Yasuke's stomach.

"Nice try," Makoto chuckled. "I've been in a few fights in the past. I know how to fight."

Yasuke stumbled backwards holding his stomach. But he quickly recovered and grabbed Makoto by the neck and began to punch him.

Kyoko was at Junko's body, and she began to shake the model. "Junko wake up it's Babe!"

"I'm alive…don't worry…." Junko said weakly. She opened her eyes and saw Kyoko looking down at her. "You called yourself Babe!" Junko laughed weakly. "Where is Sweetheart?"

Kyoko looked over the table and saw Makoto being held by his neck while Yasuke was punching his face in.

"NO!" Kyoko screamed. '_I will not allow history to repeat itself!'_

She quickly got to her feet and rushed over. However thanks to her scream Yasuke threw Makoto aside and rushed forward himself and punched Kyoko in the face. Before she had a chance to fall down. Yasuke grabbed her left arm.

"I've always wondered why you wore gloves," Yasuke said emotionless. "Let's find out shall we."

"No chance!" Makoto said as he gingerly got back to his feet. "Those gloves stay on!"

"I suggest you stay where you are!" Yasuke said. "Or I will hurt your girlfriend in a serious way!"

"If you do that…then you Matsuda have signed your own death warrant!"

Yasuke started to laugh. Then he quickly picked up Kyoko and threw her at Makoto. To his credit, Makoto tried to catch his girlfriend but he wasn't quick enough, and she crashed into him, and the pair went falling down with Kyoko lying on Makoto's chest.

Yasuke walked over and kicked Kyoko in the sides until she rolled away. He raised his foot and began to stamp down on Makoto's chest with the latter beginning to cough up blood.

Junko heard the chaos, and it sickened her that Makoto and Kyoko were getting caught up in her mess. She slid her body across the floor and poked her head from behind the desk and saw Yasuke stamping his foot on Makoto's chest.

After a few more stamps Makoto had blood running the side of his cheeks. This left Yasuke happy, and he moved on to Kyoko.

Kyoko tried to stand up, but Yasuke kicked her in the left knee causing her to land on her bum. Yasuke got on one knee and grabbed Kyoko's left hand. Then with his other hand, he landed a fierce punch to her face causing her to stop fighting back.

Junko looked on with horror and disbelief. _'I have to save them!'_ Then she watched Yasuke take of Kyoko's left glove, and for the first ever Junko saw Kyoko's rotten hand and she became in enraged.

While Yasuke froze with what he saw and he felt disgusted by the rotten flesh.

Makoto still lying down saw Kyoko's hand out of the corner of his eye. It sparked anger and hate for Matsuda. He sat up while screaming inside his head with the pain that was coming from his chest.

Yasuke was to focus on Kyoko's hand to pay attention to anything else. Makoto managed to stand up holding his chest. He knew that he had a few broken ribs. He would be very surprised if he didn't.

He walked to Yasuke's side and kicked the latter in the chest. Yasuke groaned in pain and as Makoto tried another kick but Yasuke grabbed his leg, and he pulled Makoto forward sending face first on the floor.

Yasuke stood up and walked over to one of the desks and grabbed a glass test bottle and smashed it. Glass went flying everywhere.

Makoto quickly got to his knees and crawled in front of Kyoko to protect her. Kyoko herself was barely conscious from the punch she received.

"Makoto…. I'm sorry…" Kyoko said weakly. "I feel a bit dizzy right now."

Makoto turned around to look at his girlfriend. "It's ok you just rest. I've got this."

Kyoko smiled weakly then her eyes widened in horror when she saw Yasuke turn around holding the top of the glass bottle like a knife.

Kyoko gingerly got on her knees, and she pushed Makoto to the side. She wasn't going to allow Makoto to get stabbed.

Yasuke walked over to the pair. "Once I kill you two, I will kill Enoshima, and I will make it like you three fought each and killed each other!" Then he quickly stamped on Makoto's left foot a few times with the latter grunting in pain.

Yasuke kicked Kyoko in the face. However, Kyoko managed to get her hand up to block most of the power. But it wasn't enough to stop her from falling down on her back.

Yasuke got on his knees and raised his hand with the broken glass high.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Junko roared as she rushed over to him and kicked him the back. Yasuke was shaking in anger as he got up. Junko spun him around and started to claw his face with her nails.

He dropped the glass and pushed Junko away with both hands. Then he launched himself at her, and he grabbed her neck and began to punch her face in.

Makoto sat up in pain, and he began to hold his foot. He saw Kyoko lying on the ground moving her arms slowly and saw Junko getting her face punched in.

He quickly stood up. His left foot was killing him with the amount of pain he was feeling. He had to admit that Yasuke was really strong. But he quickly banished those thoughts and hobbled his way towards the Ultimate Neurologist.

With all the strength Makoto had left he tackled Yasuke, and all three fell to the ground.

"THAT IS IT! I'M ENDING THIS RIGHT NOW!" Yasuke roared. He tried to get to his knees, but he was punched in the face by Kyoko. She managed to get to her knees while Makoto tackled Yasuke to the ground.

Makoto slowly got to his knees and punched Yasuke in the face. Then he quickly grabbed the glass shard and raised his hand ready to stab Yasuke in the heart. But he felt a hand on his arm. Makoto turned around to see Junko.

"Sweetheart let me do it…. I did say I would kill him," she said as wiped blood away from her lips.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Yasuke roared. He tried to get up, but Makoto and Kyoko together punched Yasuke in both sides of the face knocking him back to the floor.

Makoto handed Junko the broken test bottle, and he moved over to allow Junko to get closer.

"Well, this is Matsuda thank you for being a good tool for the past 10 years, and also for making the memory wipe drug. I'm sure I will put that to good use."

She placed her other hand over the bottle and raised both hands and quickly pulled them and stabbing Yasuke in a vital organ.

Yasuke screamed in pain and blood began to pour out, and he began to cough up blood as well.

Kyoko gingerly stood up, and she walked over to Makoto and helped him up. She put his left arm over her shoulder for support, so he didn't any weight on his left foot.

"She…will betray you two…" Yasuke said weakly. "All…she cares is despair…"

Junko stood up, and she put Makoto's arm around over her shoulder so she could help Kyoko get Makoto out of the school.

"Matsuda I've changed," Junko said. "These two are my friends!"

Yasuke began to laugh weakly. "So you have found…two other people…who crave…despair as much as you do?"

"No," Junko said softly. "These two don't stand for hope nor despair. They are grey, and they will do as they please good or bad!"

Yasuke eyes widened for a few seconds at the trio and his head fell to one side and died.

"Come on let's get Sweetheart out of here," Junko said. "He has taken the most damage."

"I haven't," Makoto said weakly. "You and Kyoko have taken punched to the face."

"Keyword being face," Kyoko said. "Not skull. I will be fine once I get a chance to sit down and rest."

"Crap I also forgot," Junko said as she stepped away from the couple and headed over to the draw. She opened up to find the memory drug and notes for it. She put both in her jacket pocket it. Then she picked up Kyoko's glove and put it back on the detective's left hand carefully. Junko put Makoto's arm over her shoulder again, and the trio walked out of the room leaving Yasuke's corpse behind.

Thankfully nobody was about inside school or outside on the school grounds. The trio headed into the secret underground complex. Once they got inside the room, they saw Izuru sitting at the computer doing a few things.

He heard them coming in and turned around to see the trio all beaten up.

"I was unaware Naegi and Kirigiri would be helping you in killing Matsuda," Izuru said.

"So was I," Junko replied. "Sweetheart and Babe came to my rescue. Kamukuma will you move. Sweetheart needs to sit down."

Izuru turned to face the computer and made a few clicks on the mouse and closed all files that were open and he got up and moved the chair move to Makoto.

"The despair video is now finished," Izuru said as he watched Kyoko and Junko help Makoto sit down. "Everybody will watch this video will now obey Naegi and Kirigiri as well."

"Sweet! Thanks, Kamukura!" Junko said.

"What is wrong with Naegi?" Izuru asked,

"Matsuda stamped his foot down onto mine a few times," Makoto said. "He was strong for a lean guy. How am I going to explain this one to my parents."

"We will be fine," Kyoko said.

Makoto looked at his girlfriend, and he could tell that she wasn't 100%. The two blows she took to the face has still left her still slightly dizzied. He stood up surprising the two women.

"Kyoko you take this chair," Makoto said. "I'm more worried about you right now."

Junko felt her heart beginning to melt and the love Makoto had for Kyoko.

"Makoto it's ok you take the seat," Kyoko said as she put both hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down on the seat.

"How about you sit on top of him?" Junko said.

The couple looked at each other and smiled. Kyoko sat on Makoto's legs sideways, and she put her left arm around his shoulder. While Makoto rests his right hand on Kyoko's leg. Which Kyoko took his hand into hers.

"You two look amazing together," Junko said.

"Thanks, Junko," Makoto said warmly.

"We better get you two patched up," Junko said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket,

"What about you?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry about me. I will live. My concern is to get two you healed up before Sweetheart's parents start asking questions," Junko replied as she pressed a few buttons on her phone. "Done! Now we need to wait a few minutes."

"Kamukura," Kyoko said. "Did we ever ask you to start working on our brainwashing video?"

"No you didn't," Izuru replied. "But I went ahead and made the video. People who will lay eyes on the video will recognize you two as Empress and Emperor as this world, and they will never disobey you nor Naegi. Also, people who are under the despair video effects will be cured thanks to your video."

"Thank you Kamukura you have our gratitude," Kyoko replied. "Where is the video?"

"The file is on that computer."

"Good, I will get a USB stick and put it on there," Kyoko said. "I want you to hold on it too until the time is ready."

"Seriously?" Junko said surprised. "Why Kamukura?"

"You still have stuff to do," Kyoko replied. "Plus Kamukura has done everything that we asked. He will stay hidden in the shadows."

"Ah, you make a fair point Babe!"

"I will do it," Izuru said emotionless. "The video will be safe with me. You have my word!"

"Fantastic!" Makoto said. "Junko who did you text?"

"I texted Muku to bring in the Ultimate Nurse," Junko answered. "Don't worry she is under our control."

"I see you have begun brainwashing Class 77b then," Kyoko said.

"Yip, but I plan to get the rest of the class together and bang they will be our little slaves."

A minute later Mukuro walked in with Mikan Tsumiki who let out a gasp when she saw Junko. Mikan was carrying a bag with a few medical supplies.

"Mistress!" Mikan jump in delight. She rushed over towards Junko. But the latter slapped Mikan across the face.

"Easy you silly bitch!" Junko ordered.

"Sorry Mistress," Mikan replied drooling.

Mukuro looked at her sister and was horrified to see Junko covered in bruises. Mukuro then looked at Makoto and Kyoko, and she was horrified to see them beaten up as well.

"Right Tsumiki I need you to patch up those two," Junko ordered as she pointed towards Makoto and Kyoko. "Babe let Sweetheart get checked up first."

Kyoko nodded, and she got off Makoto and stood up.

"You ok?" Junko asked Kyoko.

"Yes, I'm feeling better now," Kyoko replied. "I just needed a few minutes of sitting down that's all."

Mikan went into her bag and pulled out a few wipes. She went on her knees and began to clean up Makoto's face. She held his face with a clean wipe and moved it left to right to check for anything broken. But the Ultimate Nurse was happy that Makoto had nothing broken. She put the wipes in the back.

"Makoto, take your blazer and shirt off!" Kyoko ordered.

"What?!" Makoto said as he cheeks grew red.

"You were stamped not only on your foot but your chest as well. Get topless now!" Kyoko ordered.

Makoto quickly sat forward and took off his blazer and shirt. Everyone saw bruises around his chest, and this made Kyoko, Junko and even Mukuro feel sick.

"Tsumiki go and check for any broken rig cages," Kyoko asked.

Mikan looked at Kyoko and did nothing.

"Bitch you heard the woman get to it!" Junko ordered.

Mikan quickly pressed her hands against Makoto's chest causing him to jump.

"Her hands are freezing!" He said.

This managed to get Kyoko and Junko to giggle. While Mukuro raised a small smile.

Mikan pressed her hands against Makoto's rib cage and felt nothing was broken. Although Makoto did groan in pain when she touched his bruises.

"Nothing seems broken Mistress!"

"Good now take off his left shoe and check his foot to make sure nothing is broken," Junko ordered.

Mikan untied Makoto's shoe and took it off but left his sock on. Then she began to feel his foot.

"It feels like he is Emperor already," Junko giggled. "Getting his own personal check up and that."

"Hopefully as Emperor I don't need to get my body checked for broken bones," Makoto sighed. "There is one girl who is allowed to place her hands on me."

"Me?" Mukuro joked.

Kyoko and Junko burst into laughter while Makoto was left speechless.

"Oh that's a good one Muku," Junko giggled. "The look on Sweetheart's face was priceless."

"Yes I admit that was pretty good," Kyoko said smiling. "You have raised the mood in here. Thank you Mukuro!"

"No problem Mistress," Mukuro blushed.

Mukuro was proud of herself that she made people laugh. She never made Junko laugh at something ever. It would always be Junko laughing at her.

"Mistress I can't feel nothing broken," Mikan said. "I do however want to put bandages around his foot and chest."

"Go right ahead then," Junko said.

Mikan went into her bag and pulled bandages. She took of Makoto's sock off and began to wrap his foot in bandages. Once she was happy with his foot. She put his sock back on.

"Can you stand up please?" Mikan asked.

Junko walked over and helped Makoto stand up. He leaned on her shoulder for support, so he didn't have to put his left foot on the floor.

Mikan got to work wrapping Makoto's chest with the bandages and once she was done. She used a few clean wipes to clean her hands.

"Right check Babe's face then mine," Junko ordered.

Mikan quickly went over both woman faces and cleaned them up as best she could. Nothing was broken which all three women were happy with.

Makoto put his school clothes back on, and he gently put his shoe back on. Then he tried to walk.

"Not bad," he said as limped around the room. "I can walk at least."

"Good stuff," Junko smiled. Then she turned her head to Izuru. "Kamukura boot up the despair video, please. I think it's time to get Tsumiki firmly under Babe and Sweetheart's control!"

Izuru faced the computer and used the mouse to click on a few files and opened the video. Then he stood against a wall that was out of sight of the computer screen.

"Right bitch, go over to that computer and click play and watch the full video!" Junko ordered.

Mikan did as she was told and she ran over to the computer and clicked play and began to watch the more powerful despair video.

Kyoko sat back down on Makoto's legs, and the pair avoided looking at the computer screen. While the two sisters had their eyes on the couple.

A few minutes later the video stopped, and Mikan was drooling.

"Bitch!" Junko said firmly.

"Mistress!" Mikan jumped around smiling.

Junko raises her left hand and stuck a finger to point at Makoto and Kyoko.

"Tsumiki, those two people are called Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri," Junko grinned. "Who are they to you?"

"They are Master Naegi and Mistress Kirigiri," Mikan replied. She walked forward towards the couple, and she got on her knees. "Master, Mistress, how can I serve you?"

The couple looked at each other and didn't know how to reply. It felt weird for the couple to have someone brainwashed to be completely loyal to them. But the couple was sure would feel comfortable with the idea soon enough.

"Come on you two!" Junko said getting impatient. "Say something to crown this fantastic moment!"

"Give us a few seconds," Makoto moaned. "Tsumiki I want you to hop around the room no two feet touching the floor at the same time. If you fail, then you need to….lick Junko's face."

"What!?" Junko replied horrified.

"Understood Master!" Mikan replied. She got back to her feet and raised her right foot up. Then began to hop around the room.

'_I swear if she messes this up I will cry. I rather not get licked by her!'_ Junko thought.

Makoto and Kyoko were impressed by Mikan willing to obey the former's command. However, Mikan hopped into the table by mistake, and she groaned in pain. She put her right leg back on the floor, and Junko's face became pale white.

"Tsumiki, you have failed us!" Kyoko said firmly. "You know your punishment!"

"Mistress, I'm sorry…. I'm really clumsy," Mikan whimpered.

"No excuses," Kyoko said coldly. "Now go and lick Junko's face."

Mikan ran over to Junko and stuck her tongue out. Then began to lick Junko's face leaving the latter horrified and humiliated.

Makoto and Kyoko burst into laughter while Mukuro tried her best not to smile. The soldier did love her sister, and she came first above all else. But it was nice to see Junko in this position.

"Tsumiki that is enough!" Kyoko ordered. "Give Junko a few of your wipes so can clean her face."

Mikan went over to her bag and pulled out a few wipes and handed them to Junko.

"Tsumiki I have a task for you," Kyoko said. "Mukruo I will need your help as well."

Mikan faced her Mistress and Master and waited for her task. While Mukuro stepped forward.

"I need both of you to go to the science lab and clean up the room and get rid of Yasuke Matsuda's body can both of you do this for me?"

"Of course Mistress!" Mikan said as she got on her knees.

"It will be done you have my word Mistress," Mukuro said.

"Thank you Mukuro," Kyoko said warmly. "Tsumiki, Mukuro is in charge whatever she says goes understood?"

Mikan nodded.

"Good! Lastly, Tsumiki do not ever mention mine or Makoto's names to anyone understood!"

Mikan nodded again.

"Good you two can go…. Mukuro keep yourself safe!"

"Will do," Mukuro smiled at Kyoko. Mikan grabbed her bag, and the two women left the room.

"Not cool you two!" Junko said annoyed. "I can't believe you, Sweetheart! Giving out that order!"

"Oh come on Junko it was fun," Makoto chuckled. "The look on your face was priceless… Honestly, I'm surprised you stood there and took it."

"Yeah…well... It was your first command I couldn't undermine it," Junko replied.

"Are you going soft us on Junko?" Makoto grinned.

"No of course not!" Junko replied firmly.

Makoto and Kyoko let out a small laugh.

Then Kyoko looked at Junko. "Junko thank you," she said warmly.

"Huh? What for?"

"For saving my life," Kyoko said. "If you hadn't stopped Matsuda when you did…. I was certain I would be dead."

"Nah, it's fine Babe!" Junko said waving her hand. "It should be me saying thanks to you and Sweetheart for saving my life."

Kyoko whispered something into Makoto's ear, and he gave her a small nod.

Kyoko stood up, and she looked firmly at Junko. "I noticed when you put my glove back on you were very gentle why is that?"

"Oh…it's because…well, I don't know if your hands were in pain…" Junko quietly.

"Izuru could you leave the room please," Kyoko asked.

Izuru got up from the wall and closed all the files on the computer and left the room.

Now it was only the three of them Kyoko took her gloves off causing Junko to widened her eyes.

"My hands are normal… It's the flesh that is rotten… Makoto came to my rescue before any real damage could be caused," Kyoko said softly. She put her gloves on Makoto's lap and raised both hands so Junko could get a good look at them. "I often think when I look at my hands that they don't deserve love and care because how ugly they are. But Makoto and even your sister have been gentle with my hands."

"Muku has seen your hands?" Junko said shocked.

"Yes, I showed her my hands, and she held them and began to feel them gently and with love. I…. I was shocked… Only Makoto has done that before."

"Can…I touch them?" Junko asked.

Kyoko nodded, and she stuck her hands out towards the Junko. The latter reached out with her own hands and took both of Kyoko's hands in hers. She began to feel the rotten flesh, and it made her feel sick that Kyoko's hands were this way.

"My grandfather got himself drunk after he took home from the hospital. Makoto and I had just killed the masked man a few days prior," Kyoko said. "I fled to my room because I knew when he was drinking I would most likely get a beaten. But this time it was worse he burst down my door, and he punched me and tied my hands together slurring away because of how drunk he was. I managed to send a text to Makoto before Fuhito got his eyes on me. So the old man dragged me to the kitchen and shoved my hands into a pot of hot boiling water."

"Babe…just stop…" Junko said quietly. "You don't need to continue."

"I'm nearly finished," Kyoko said softly. "I was screaming in pain. Then I saw Makoto standing in front of my grandfather, and I. Fuhito pulled my hands out of the water and pushed me to the ground. He rushed over to Makoto and gave your Sweetheart one fierce beating. Which I felt that Makoto was going to die from. So I managed to pull myself up back to my feet and grabbed a knife and fought through the pain and stabbed Fuhito in the heart killing the selfish man!"

Junko's heart roared with anger and hate. If Fuhito was still alive, she would make his life hell.

"Junko I made a choice that I would only show my hands to people I trust," Kyoko said warmly.

Junko froze and began to think over Kyoko's words. She looked at the detective to see the latter smiling at her.

"Wait…. You trust me this much to see your hands…" Junko said stunned.

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, I do. After you saved my life and helped me get Makoto back here. You have earned my full trust."

A tear ran down Junko's face. "Babe… I don't know what to say…."

"How about a kiss?" Kyoko giggled.

Junko began to laugh. "I've turned you and Sweetheart into kissing sluts."

Makoto stood up and cleared Junko's tear away. "From now you are Junko to us and no longer Enoshima…. You have saved Kyoko's life. I can't thank you enough."

"How about a kiss then?" Junko grinned. Then she and the couple started to laugh. "Babe! When you ever show me your hands I can promise you that I will treat your hands with the love and care that they deserve."

"Junko you don't have too," Kyoko replied softly.

"If you don't let me…. Then I will kiss you 100 times a day!" Junko grinned.

Makoto chuckled. "I think you're in a tough spot there Kyoko!"

"Indeed I am," Kyoko giggled. "Fine, you can show my hands love and care."

"Sweet!" Junko grinned then she moved her head forward and kissed Kyoko. Then once she was done kissing Kyoko. She took her hands of Kyoko's hands then grabbed the detective gloves from Makoto's hand. Then she put the gloves on Kyoko's hands.

"There all done!" Junko smiled. Then she looked at Makoto and kissed him on the lips.

"Kissing slut isn't she Kyoko," Makoto joked.

"Tell me about it," Kyoko giggled. "She can't keep those lips off us!"

Junko began to blush, and the couple began to laugh.

"Right we better head," Makoto said. "Hopefully my foot is better for tomorrow."

"What is happening tomorrow?" Junko asked.

"Togami has invited us to small get together that he and the class are having," Kyoko answered.

"I thought you and Sweetheart took nothing to do with the class?" Junko said surprised.

"We don't but they happen to find out about our past on the internet, and all of them are trying to get us to open so they can help us. Being in our faces all the time."

"Fools all of them!" Junko said annoyed. "I knew about your history, and I didn't ask you both once to tell me what happened!... Do you want me and Muku to deal with them?"

"No, leave them," Kyoko replied. "The reason we are going tomorrow night is… Well, it will be one of the few chances we will have to go out and enjoy ourselves before the world gets torn apart."

"Fair enough Babe!" Junko replied. "Well, you two take care going home ok?"

"We will thank Junko," Makoto said warmly.

The couple left the room, and Junko was deep in thought.

"Babe I will protect you at any cost… You nor your body will have to suffer ever again. That goes for you too Sweetheart. What that old man did to you two was unforgivable Fuhito Kirigri if you were still alive I would kill you in the most painfully way possible…. Babe and Sweetheart, I love you guys! I know that shouldn't be saying that stuff because I crave despair. But I do love you two very much! I will ensure that your plan will happen!"

A day later

It was around half six at night, and the couple was getting ready to go out. Needless to say that Makoto's parents were less than impressed in the state the pair came home yesterday in. They had a few bruises on their faces, and they saw Makoto limping into the house.

Makoto excuse was that were was a fight broke out in school, and he tried to stop it. Then Kyoko got involved, and that's how they ended in the state they were in.

Makoto's parents were troubled by this, and both felt that trouble was always around the corner for the young couple. However, both parents were both stunned when they were told a limousine was coming to their house for tonight.

Byakuya's dress code for the party was jeans and a nice t-shirt. But if the girls prefer to wear dresses, then they may do so.

Makoto and Kyoko decided to dress up in style and also to get ready for their lives as Emperor and Empress. Makoto wore black trousers and a white shirt. While Kyoko had on a long purple dress.

Makoto and Kyoko were standing in the hallway waiting for the limo to appear.

"Oh my well you look at you the both of you," Mrs Naegi smiled as she walked out of the living room. "You two look fantastic!"

"Thanks, mum," Makoto replied.

Mrs Naegi walked over and put her hand on Makoto's chin and moved his face from left to right.

"You still have some bruises, but apart from that you look, great son."

"I'm sorry mum…. For making you worried," Makoto sighed.

"It's my job to worry," Mrs Naegi replied. "Listen Makoto, your father and I were talking…. We both want you and Kyoko not to go back to Hope's Peak after the summer."

"But why?" Makoto said surprised.

"All we want is for you and Kyoko to be safe. Something is very off about that school. I can't put my finger on it."

"Mrs Naegi, I can assure you that the school is safe to go to," Kyoko said. "Because if it wasn't then, I wouldn't put my myself nor Makoto at harms risk."

"But you two did with that fight yesterday," Mrs Naegi sighed.

"Mum there was bullying happening, and I wasn't going to stop there and watch!" Makoto lied. "I could never forgive myself if I let those people suffer while I did nothing to help!"

Mrs Naegi shook her head and then began to smile. "At least your heart was in the right place I guess."

There was a knock on the door, and Makoto answered it, Himself and Kyoko was surprised and stunned to see Aoi wearing a red dress. Alongside, her was Sayaka who was wearing a blue dress.

"Sayaka Maizono is that you?" Mrs Naegi said surprised.

"Yes, it is," Sayaka smiled. "How have you been Mrs Naegi?"

"I'm doing well thank you," the older women replied with a warming smile.

"Wow, Hina!" Makoto said stunned. "You look amazing!"

"You think so?" Aoi said blushing. "I don't wear dresses… This is my first time wearing one."

"Seriously?" Kyoko said stunned.

"Yeah, all the girls in our class were going to wear dresses, and I didn't want to be the odd one left out. So I got Sayaka to help me out."

"You and Maizono both look amazing," Mrs Naegi said warmly. "Right Makoto, Kyoko I hope you two enjoy yourselves…. No drinking remember!"

"Yes, mum!" Makoto said rolling his eyes.

The couple left the house and closed the door behind them. They saw the limo parked outside.

"Oh wow, I'm really happy!" Aoi said with a fist pump. "You two are coming to a class night out!"

"Calm down, or we will turn back!" Kyoko said firmly.

"Kirigiri don't be like that," Sayaka said softly. "Aoi can't help herself."

"If the focus will be on us. Because we have agreed to spend time with you and others, then Makoto and I would rather not go."

"Aoi calm down please!" Sayaka demanded.

"Sorry," Aoi said quietly.

The couple walked past the two girls and got into the limo.

"I'm sorry Aoi for being demanding there," Sayaka sighed. "But we all want this night to go well. Please control yourself."

"I understand Sayaka I'm sorry," Aoi said regrettably. "It will be the first time all of the class will be together after school."

"I know," Sayaka replied with a warming smile. "But this is our chance to help Makoto and Kirigiri. I do not want to fail."

"You're really taking this to heart aren't you?" Aoi said surprised.

Sayaka nods and walks to the limo with Aoi following her.

An hour later

The party was in full swing. Byakuya was talking to Aoi, Toko and Sakura. Chihiro and Mondo were watching Taka and Hiro arm wrestle. Celestia and Hufumi were sitting at a table by themselves talking and laughing.

Kyoko was the drink table grabbing a cup of juice. She kept her eye on Makoto was on the other side of the room talking to Leon.

"It's a been a good night so far," Sayaka said as she walked up to Kyoko.

"Yes, I will admit it this has been better than I was expecting," Kyoko replied as she took a drink. "So who do you think will win between Taka and Hagakure?"

Sayaka looked over to where the pair were sitting, and she could see it was an even battle.

"Hmm… It's hard to say…it looks pretty even to me."

The two girls watched as Taka managing to win. Chihiro gives his close friend a thumbs up while Mondo gives Taka a good pat on the back.

"I'm glad everyone is having fun," Sayaka said warmly. "So do you and Makoto have anything planned for the summer holidays coming up in a few months time?"

'_Yes, we do Maizono,'_ Kyoko thought as she tried not to smirk.

"Not yet," Kyoko replied. "But maybe we will go to the zoo."

"The zoo?" Sayaka said surprised. "Why not go and have a day at the beach?"

"So what you can spy on Makoto's topless body… Or maybe you want to check me up?" Kyoko smiled.

"Umm…. I don't swing that way!" Sayaka said quickly.

"Relax! I was only kidding," Kyoko said.

'_Right I didn't expect this convo to turn out this way. But at least Kirigiri is talking to me,' _Sayaka thought.

"I've been thinking," Kyoko said. "Where do you cross the line when it comes to loving Makoto?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sayaka asked confused.

"Would you be happy to date him even though you know he has blood on his hands? Because it wouldn't look good on your career!"

"Hmmm… I guess I could overlook that. Because Makoto did kill the masked man and saved other young children. But I wouldn't date Makoto if he pure evil… It would break my heart. Considering what he was like when we were younger."

"What was Makoto like at school when you knew him?" Kyoko asked.

"He never told you what he was like back then?" Sayaka asked slightly shocked.

"I've heard from his parents what he was like. But I've never asked him because I do not want to bring up any memories of Komaru. So I would like to hear from you what he was like."

"Well… He was always friendly, wore a big smile. He always tried to see the good in people," Sayaka said as she remembered her school days with Makoto. "I guess you could say he was always hopeful."

'_His hope is now gone Maizono!'_ Kyoko thought.

Sayaka began to shake her head in shame. "When I got to see Makoto again after all these years. I was happy then I noticed he had changed a lot, and I blamed you," Sayaka sighed. "I thought you had something to do with him changing. But I was very much wrong, and I will not make excuses. I'm glad he has you Kirigiri. Because if you weren't there to help him with his sister's death. Then who knows what state Makoto would have been in…. The same can be said for you as well. If Makoto wasn't there for you. Then who knows what state you could have been in."

"We would have fallen to despair with no sight to regaining our hope," Kyoko replied. "You do still hate me Maizono?"

"Yes and no," Sayaka said sadly. "I'm trying to fight my jealous side, and try to see the bigger picture."

"Which is?" Kyoko asked.

"To help you and Makoto of course! You two need help and friends, and that is far important than my love for Makoto."

Kyoko put her cup down and faced Sayaka. Kyoko leaned forward towards the idol with their faces inches apart.

"What I'm I doing Maizono?" Kyoko asked.

"You're…being in my face?" Sayaka answered.

"Correct and why I'm I doing this?"

I…I don't know," Sayaka said nervously.

"You are sticking your face back into my private life again!" Kyoko said firmly as she moved back and picked up her cup again. "You and the others need to drop it. Because me and Makoto will stop going to class in order to get peace and quiet."

"Kirigiri we only want to help you both!" Sayaka said annoyed. "I really want you to help you as much I want to help Makoto."

"Maizono drop it!"

As the pair looked at each other both getting angry. Kyoko turned her head to see Makoto himself getting angry himself with Leon. Sayaka turned her head to see Makoto punching Leon in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees. Sayaka could see the anger written on Makoto's face and it scared her.

"Oh look's like I've 'slipped' Maizono. You can have Makoto if you want," Kyoko smirked.

Sayaka knew Kyoko was baiting her to go over to Makoto only for him to get angrier.

The other students rushed over to the scene to see what was going on.

Kyoko put her cup back on the table. "Remember when I asked you if you could love the real Makoto Naegi. Well, it just proves to me you don't. Because if you did, then you would have rushed over to see what happened."

Kyoko walked away over to see if she could get Makoto to calm down.

While Sayaka clinched her fists in anger. _'Smug bitch!... Sayaka STOP! You are just playing to her. You need to calm down and try to break Kirigiri's wall.'_

"What on Earth is going on?" Byakuya said annoyed as he arrived at the scene in question.

"Kuwata wouldn't take no for an answer," Makoto said coldly. "He tried to make me his wingman so he could increase his chances to seducing Hina!"

Kyoko reached the scene with Sayaka following, and both girls watched on.

"Bro seriously?" Mondo said annoyed. "Hina is not interested in you!"

"I got fed up with Kuwata rubbish, so I punched to get him to shut up, and it worked," Makoto said annoyed. Then his eyes laid on Aoi. "You Hina! Why haven't you stood up for yourself and told Kuwata that you are not interested? Instead of avoiding him to not his feelings?"

"Because…I….I…" Aoi managed to say.

"Are you honestly too scared to break the classroom spirit?" Makoto asked.

"Naegi calm down!" Sakura said.

"You stay out of this Ogami!" Makoto said in anger. "The quicker Hina can grow a backbone and tell Kuwata where to go then the quicker things will improve! Honestly all of you claim that you want to help me and Kyoko…. But Hina, Kuwata and Maizono have problems that they don't fix themselves or get help for. It seems to be all about Kyoko and I… All of you are a joke!"

The class looked at each other and knew Makoto was right.

"I came here along with Kyoko for us both to enjoy ourselves, but we can't even do that!" Makoto said then he looked down at Leon who was looking at Makoto while holding his stomach. "Kuwata…. Let's make one thing very clear…. If you ever come to me again and mention the name Aoi Asahina or her nickname I will beat you up…. Consider this as a promise."

"Like hell, you will!" Leon said in anger. "Once I get back to my feet. You will be the one that gets a beaten!"

"Kuwata, will you shut the fuck up!" Aoi said in anger.

Everyone froze in disbelief. They couldn't believe what they heard.

"Naegi is right. I do need to grow a backbone!" Aoi continued. "Kuwata I'm not interested in you. So will you please back off!"

Leon's anger vanished and hearing Aoi words left him broken. "Sure….no problem Hina." He stood up and kept his eyes on the floor as he walked over to a table and sat down.

"As for you Naegi!" Aoi said angerly. "Who do you think you are making promises to beat people up!"

Makoto shrugged his shoulders, and he looked around to see where Kyoko was. Once he saw her, he tried to leave the scene, but Aoi jumped in front of him.

"I asked you a question!" Aoi said firmly.

"I don't need to answer to people like you Hina!" Makoto said coldly. "Get out off my way and go back to enjoy the party. I'm leaving!"

"Right everyone calm down!" Taka ordered. "No one has to leave the party. We can recover from this!"

"No… We are done here," Kyoko said firmly. "Maizono was starting to annoy me. I want to go home. Makoto let's go."

"Guys stay, please!" Chihiro pleaded. "The food is coming soon!"

"We don't care!" Makoto replied. He walked past Aoi and grabbed Kyoko's hand, and the couple left the hall.

"That went well," Byakuya said sarcastically. "We managed to get them to stay for an hour."

"Togami seriously?" Sayaka said disappointedly.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Byakuya replied annoyed. "Kirigiri said that you were annoying her."

"It was the other way around. Everything was fine until I said wanted to help her and Makoto and that's when she started to get bitchy!"

Taka rubbed his forehead. "Right, everyone take five like I said. Then we can talk about the couple."

Aoi put her hands over her face to hide her shame of losing the plot. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aoi are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah… I…. honestly, I feel bad for the way I spoke to Kuwata," Aoi said as she took her hands away and looked at Leon. She walked over to him and sat across from him as Sakura and the rest of the class watched on.

"Kuwata I really sorry for the way I spoke to you!" Aoi said regrettably. "Naegi got really under my skin."

"It's cool Hina," Leon said queitly as he stared at the table not wanting to look at the swimmer. "Naegi did have a point and the way you spoke to me…. Well, it made me realise that I was in the wrong and I was just like Maizono. Hina I'm sorry."

"You say sorry, but you won't look at me and say it eye to eye."

"Hina come on. The last thing you want is me to start looking at you again,"

"So what?" Aoi said annoyed. "Are you going to break your neck and turn your head the other way if I walk into class and you are already there?"

Leon didn't reply, and he kept looking at the table.

"Kuwata can we forget about this? I don't want the class spirit to be broken."

"You're far too forgiving Hina," Leon said.

"Hey, it just proves I have a good heart," Aoi smiled. "Since you have dropped all interest in me. We can still be friend. We can't let them win by the win!"

Leon slowly looked up at Aoi confused. "Them?"

"Yeah Naegi and Kirigiri. The pair are trying to get under our skin and trying to turn us against each other. Well, that's what I think anyway."

"In order for them to get peace from us?" Leon asked.

"Yip!" Aoi nodded. "If they think we can be broken so easily then they are sadly mistaken!" She began to fist pump causing Leon to laugh.

The rest of the class walked over then Aoi stuck out a hand towards Leon.

"Let's forget about this and move on?" She smiled.

Leon looked Aoi hand, and he shook his head. "Sorry, Hina I can't. Maybe in the future when I've done enough to earn your handshake but not right now."

"Kuwata come on!" Aoi said annoyed.

"Aoi you can't force him," Sakura said calmly. "Give Kuwata space and time to reflect.

"Ok," Aoi sighed.

"Guys," Taka said firmly. "I want all of us to back off regarding Naegi and Kirigiri."

"You can't be serious?" Aoi said annoyed.

"But am I," Taka replied firmly. "Let's leave them be until we come back to the school after the summer holidays."

"New school year, fresh approach, I like it, bro," Mondo grinned and the two fist bump.

"Do we all agree to my idea?" Taka asked the group.

Everyone agreed.

"Good hopefully a few months of rest from us. Should improve the couple's feelings of us," Taka said. "Naegi was right… We have been looking away from our own problems and focusing on theirs. Let's fix our problems first, so our class is better and stronger then we will tackle the couple for the second year."

"It will be more than a tackle we will need," Celestia said. "The couple are very stubborn."

"We will wear them down," Byakuya said. "They can't stay strong all year long."

"Don't be too sure of that Togami," Celestia said firmly. "Remember what they have been through."

Byakuya rolled his eyes as the food was brought into the hall.

"Right guys lets eat," Chihiro said.

Street

Makoto and Kyoko were walking home holding hands. It was starting to get dark, and there was a strong wind.

"Well that was disappointing," Kyoko said.

"Yip, I was enjoying the party until Kuwata spoke to me," Makoto said annoyed.

"I was enjoying the party myself until Maizono spoke to me," Kyoko replied. "I was looking forward to the food as well."

"We could go back and grab food… You know to annoy our classmates," Makoto chuckled.

"Shocking," she giggled. "But I like that idea. Going back for just for the food and not our classmates. However, I think I will give it a miss. I rather go home."

"Fair enough," Makoto said. A strong wind blew past the couple. "Geez, that wind can cut right through you. Kyoko do you want my jacket?"

"No, it's fine Makoto. I will manage for now. We will be back home in 10 mins."

"You sure?" Makoto asked slightly concerned.

"Yes! You can even heat me up when we get home!"

"Oh I like the sound of that," Makoto chuckled.

The pair went silent as they continued to walk. As the pair finally reached home. Makoto's parents were confused as to why the couple was home early.

Kyoko claimed she was ill and she was blaming the food that was on offer. The parents bought the lie and the couple headed to their room.

"Kyoko," Makoto said firmly as he sat on their bed. "In a few weeks to a months time. We don't need to worry about our class anyone. We just need to hang in there."

"I know," Kyoko said softly as she sat on the bed holding his hand. "They never give up. It's somewhat annoying."

"Man I would hate to be like that," Makoto sighed. "I bet you would find me less appealing."

"Maybe," Kyoko said. "But it no longer matters. They are simply too late to help us."

"They will never understand us… No one will Kyoko."

"Apart from Kamukura and the twins… Anyway, I said you can help me to warm up didn't I?" She smirked.

Makoto began to grin. "Yes, you did!" He pushed down on the bed with her back landing on it. He leaned over her. "I will be making you overheat," he said with a blush.

Kyoko let out a small laugh then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	4. One month before the Tragedy

One Month before the tragedy.

Two weeks later

Two weeks had passed since the party and much to the surprise of the couple. Their class had stopped talking to them. There was a few hellos and goodbyes. But not even Aoi or Sayaka made any real attempts to speak to Makoto or Kyoko. This pleased the couple, and they hoped it would last long enough until the end came.

The couple were in the secret underground complex. Kyoko was on the computer transferring the video on the USB stick she bought. Makoto was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He was copying Izuru's pose.

Once the transfer was complete, Kyoko closed all the windows down and pulled the USB stick out. She turned to face Izuru.

"Keep this safe until the time is right," Kyoko said as she handed the USB stick over.

"You have my word Kirigiri," Izuru said bored. "When have I ever failed you?"

"That is not the point!" She said annoyed. "Makoto and I are so close. We don't any mistakes now."

"Nothing will go wrong now," Izuru said looking at Kyoko with a firm look. He put the USB in his blazer pocket and folded his arms again.

The door opened the trio turned their heads to see Junko and Mukuro walk in.

"Hey Sweetheart, Babe," Junko grinned. "We are all set for tomorrow!"

"Good," Kyoko emotionless.

"You two need to stay clear of this place. This is where I plan to brainwash Class 77b."

"Here?" Makoto said surprised.

"Yip, Sweetheart this underground complex is bigger than you think. It's like a maze."

"So, you will drag them to a room big enough to house the class then brainwash them," Kyoko said.

"Bingo Babe! Geez, you are smart as well as sexy," Junko giggled.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. Then she went into her blazer pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Junko.

Junko opened the paper and looked at it. "Huh? Right, I understand the first two requests…. But what's with the third one?"

"Simple," Kyoko said. "Makoto and I need a place to live and where we can be safe in once the world meets its end. There will be war and chaos spread throughout Japan, and we need to ensure we are alive to active our plan when the time comes."

"Ah right fair enough Babe," Junko replied. "To be honest, I thought you would have more requests."

"Like what?" Makoto asked.

"You know, ordering the class not to mess up the world too much. Or what they would do if they bumped into your parents?"

Kyoko turned her head to look at Makoto as did the two sisters.

"My parents can live in the wasteland," Makoto said emotionless. "If they are strong enough then they will live…. I doubt they would want anything to do with me. If they ever found out the truth. Junko tell the Class to avoid my parents. But like I said they can live if they are strong enough. I doubt I will see them again."

"Fair enough Sweetheart," Junko said. Then she began to mull over his words.

"Right we are heading," Makoto said. He and Kyoko left the room.

'_If Sweetheart doesn't want his parents to die once the despair kicks in… Wait I have the perfect plan. Sweetheart will be so pleased with me once I tell him. That I've saved his parents once everything becomes a mess,' _Junko thought.

"Hey, Junko are you ok?" Mukuro asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Muku. I was just thinking!"

Junko walked over to Izuru and handed him the piece of paper.

"Money, all criminals killed and somewhere to live," he muttered. "Enoshima, write down that the world is not to be destroyed too much. So you don't forget."

"Please, who do you think I am!" Junko said annoyed.

"Someone who has annoyed Naegi and Kirigiri enough times," Izuru replied firmly.

"Alright geez," Junko groaned. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and took the paper out of Izuru's hand and placed it on the table to write.

Izuru left the room leaving the two sisters by themselves.

Once Junko was finished writing, she looked at the paper. "Oh crap, I better write my idea down as well. Oh, Sweetheart will be so pleased with me!" Junko went back to writing. A few seconds later she was finished.

She folded the paper and put it in her pocket. "Muku!" Junko said firmly. "You never heard me or seen me write anything understood?"

"Yes, sister," Mukuro said weakly.

"Good, because if you this what I did there slip… Then I will beat the living crap out of you understood?"

Mukuro nodded.

"Lovely… Hey, wait a minute!" Junko said annoyed. "I never got my kisses from Sweetheart and Babe… They owe me an extra kiss!"

Mukuro looked at Junko in disbelief. Which Junko caught and she started to blush.

"You never heard that as well!" Junko said embarrassed

Mukuro quickly nodded again.

"Geez, let's get out of here," Junko said.

Next day

Makoto and Kyoko walked into the school grounds. It was cloudy, and the weather forecast said it was to rain at some point.

"What is going on over there?" Makoto said as he and Kyoko saw builders walking in and out of the old school building.

"Good question… Maybe Junko knows," Kyoko said.

As the couple continued to watch the builders. A girl walked past the couple, and she was playing her handheld console.

The couple knew who the girl was. She was Chiaki Nanami the Ultimate Gamer. More people walked past the couple, and it was Class 77b.

"Hey, Nanami wait up!" Nekomaru shouted. The gamer paused and turned around. She smiled at her classmates. As they caught up with and all 15 members headed inside the school.

"They seem very close," Makoto said. "Shame that Nanami hasn't got long to live."

"I could see why Enoshima wants her dead," Kyoko said. "She contains a lot of hope!"

"Sicking isn't it?" Makoto sighed. "Anyway, the class don't know what's going to hit them. By the end of today. It's another step gained towards our goal. Come on let's get inside before it rains."

The couple went inside the school, and they saw Chisa walking with a warming smile.

"Good morning Kirigiri," the older woman said.

"Morning Miss Yukizome," Kyoko replied.

Chisa walked past the pair, and she headed for her class.

"I wonder how she will cope when her class falls apart," Makoto asked.

"Not very well," Kyoko said. "She loves her class."

"Oh that's a shame isn't it," Makoto chuckled.

The couple walked into their class and took their seats. The other 12 members of the class were also sitting at their seats.

"It's a rubbish day isn't?" Makoto said as he looked at the window.

"Yeah," Aoi said annoyed. "I had things planned for today. But it looks like it could rain at any moment.

"What like?" Sayaka asked.

"I was planning to go into town and do a bit of shopping once school is over," Aoi said.

"I could take you in?" Byakuya said. "I need to go into town and pick up a few things before I get home."

"You sure?" Aoi asked.

"Of course, it would be unfair that I get my own ride into town. While you are made to walk when it is most likely to be raining."

"Thanks, Togami," Aoi grinned. "You're the best!"

"That I am!" Byakuya said smugly.

"Hey guys," Makoto said. "Remind me to buy two valentines day cards."

"Huh? What for?" Chihiro asked.

"So I can give one each to Togami and Hina so they can send other a card," Makoto chuckled. "The two are much closer to each other than they and we think."

"As if!" Byakuya huffed. "I'm merely helping out a friend nothing more!"

"Yeah!" Aoi said. "Togami is a good friend that is all!"

Makoto began to laugh. "It must string Kuwata to see Togami getting much closer to Hina than you ever were!"

"Naegi! That is enough!" Taka ordered. "There was no need for that!"

Leon meanwhile shook his head and chose to ignore Makoto. He knew that the latter was trying to get under his skin.

"Hey, cool it, bro!" Mondo said. "Let's not get into fights here!"

Taka bit his tongue, and he calmed down. He knew by making things worse would play into Makoto's hands and blowing the classes plan to help the couple.

"Naegi do you hate all of us?" Chihiro asked. Shocking Makoto and the whole class.

"Hate is a strong word," Makoto replied. "Dislike would be a better word. Of course, I like you Fujisaki. But everyone else wasn't so needy or forceful then maybe I would be natural with everyone else."

Before Chihiro got a chance to reply to Makoto the class door opened. The class saw their teacher and the Headmaster walk in.

"Naegi, Kirigiri," the teacher said. "The Headmaster would like to speak to you both. Please take your bags with you."

The couple looked at each other. As the class went very quiet. Makoto and Kyoko both stood up and picked up their bags and followed Jin out of the class.

Once they reached his office, the couple sat down on the sofa, while Jin sat on the armchair.

"Before we begin," Jin said. "Both of you are not in trouble. I've called you both here. Because as you both no doubt saw the builders at the old school building."

"Yes we did Headmaster," Makoto said.

Kyoko slowly reached and grabbed Makoto's hand with hers, and they held hands. She stared at her father with a cold glare.

Jin saw the glare Kyoko give him and he looked away. Makoto was confused by Jin looking at away, and he turned his head to see Kyoko's glare.

"Hey, Kyoko," he whispered. "Let him talk, so we can get out here."

"Fine!" she sighed. Makoto watched her face lose the glare.

"Headmaster," Makoto said. "What is going with the old school building?"

Jin turned his head back to the young couple and saw Kyoko's glare was gone. He was glad.

"Well, as you no doubt aware of the social unrest that is growing not just in Japan. But the whole world as well. The poor against the rich and talented people. I fear is only going to get worse, and it turns into civil war. So, I've decided to turn the old school building into a shelter. For your class."

"What?!" Kyoko said in disbelief. "Why our class Headmaster?"

"Because your class contains the hope that we will need to fight against the despair that all of this mess will cause. Look Kyoko. I fear we don't have much time left before everyone turns on each other. I'm trying to have the shelter built as quickly as possible."

"How long do you think we have?" Makoto asked.

"I want to say three or four weeks," Jin replied. "But the way the protests are and people's anger are at tipping point. It may be sooner."

'_Hmm, three or four weeks huh? Interesting,' _Makoto thought.

"I am having personal rooms built with their shower room," Jin said.

"You make it sound like we will be staying in there for a long while?" Kyoko said.

"As long as it takes," Jin said. "I'm having a massive vault door placed at the entrance and have all windows bolted. So nothing can get in or out. It will be a lockdown."

The couple's eyes widened at the info.

"If you need time to swallow all of this information. Then we can take a small break?" Jin said. He stood up and walked over to the window to look outside.

"Kyoko," Makoto whispered. "This is perfect! We have a place to stay."

"Not too fast Makoto," Kyoko said firmly. She looked at her father. "What about food, water and oxygen Headmaster?"

Jin turned around. "The first two will be no problem. As for the third. I'm getting that seen too. Don't worry I wouldn't lock us inside a school that has no access to oxygen."

"Us?" Kyoko said raising an eyebrow. "Are you trying to imply that you would be inside the school with us?"

"Of course! It's my job and duty to ensure my students are safe."

"How touching," Kyoko said sarcastically. "You do all this work to ensure your STUDENTS are safe. But not your daughter!"

Jin let out a sad sigh whilst shaking his head. "Kyoko, I'm sorry."

"Save it!" Kyoko said angrily. "Honestly, maybe if the world was close to this mess three years ago. Then just maybe you would have come to see while I was in the hospital!"

"Kyoko relax!" Makoto said firmly. "Headmaster, there is something I would like to ask."

"Ask away Naegi."

"What would we do if someone broke into the school during the lockdown? Would we have weapons to defend ourselves?"

"I have that covered don't worry," Jin replied. "I will ensure that you, Kyoko and the rest of your class will be safe."

'_Right… If anything wouldn't be able to come in, then we are truly safe. I will get Junko to order Class 77b to look after school while we stay in the school… Ah crap what about Junko and Mukuro?!'_ Makoto thought.

"Headmaster," Kyoko said. "Are we allowed to bring in any other students? Or is just our class only?"

"Only your class Kyoko," Jin replied.

"Can I make a request then?"

"Go on," Jin said interested.

"I wish for Junko Enoshima and her older sister Mukuro Ikusaba to be allowed to join us," Kyoko said.

The colour on Jin's face went pale with the request. "No chance!" He said firmly.

"Why not?" Kyoko said in anger. "She is innocent. I found nothing linking her to the Student Council or even The Kamukura Project for that matter."

"You said it yourself Kyoko," Jin said firmly. "You don't have proof. You think that The Steering Committee has heard her name and used her as a scapegoat."

"That's where you are wrong Headmaster," Kyoko grinned. "I continued to investigate in the matter," she lied.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Jin roared in anger. "I told you to drop the investigation!"

"You did, and I listened only to save Makoto," Kyoko smiled. "But if I kept myself out of trouble. Then you would have never noticed me sneaking around."

"Kyoko Kirigiri, how dare you!" Jin said angrily. "The whole thing wasn't safe, and you went behind my back!"

"Please Headmaster… When have YOU ever cared about me?" Kyoko replied coldly. "Anyway… I have done my own investigation into not only Enoshima but her sister as well… But I've found nothing that could hint of foul play from the two sisters."

"Regardless if it was your own investigation. It still has links to the Kamukura and the committee," Jin said. "Kyoko Kirigiri you are suspended for the rest of the week for disobeying the Headmaster!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kyoko said gritted through her teeth.

"I have, and I did!" Jin replied coldly.

Kyoko began to shake in anger, but she quickly stopped when she felt pressure in her hand. Makoto was squeezing her hand in order for Kyoko to calm down.

"Makoto give me the house key," Kyoko said annoyed. Makoto went into his blazer pocket and handed Kyoko the key. She let go of his hand and stood up then she looked at Jin. "Fuck you father! I have no interest in your plan now. I rather live in the potential wasteland than live in the same building as you!"

Kyoko stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her leaving Jin horrified at the thought of his daughter not being inside the school safe from harm.

"Well done Jin, you were really smooth there," he said out loud as he covered his face with one hand.

"Headmaster," Makoto said softly. "Can I speak to you as Kyoko's father and not the Headmaster of this school?"

"Go on," Jin replied as he still had his hand covering his face.

"Mr Kirigiri, it's not my place to say but…. You were out of order there."

"I know I was…. I let my anger get the better of me. I didn't mean to suspend Kyoko. I've officially given up on reconnecting with Kyoko. I have blown it by suspending her."

"Sir, you already blew it when you tried to use me to control Kyoko. You are just as controlling as Fuhito was!"

"So Kyoko told you what I did then?" Jin sighed.

"Yes, she did," Makoto replied. "Mr Kirgiri, I rather not get involved with you and Kyoko's dead relationship."

"Naegi I didn't have a choice… She wouldn't back down. I wanted to keep her safe."

"Look, Kyoko is 17 years old soon to be 18. She is old enough to make her own choices in life. Are you going to seriously control her life until you die?"

"Of course not!" Jin replied annoyed. "But I am her father, and it's my duty to keep her safe."

"You are no father!" Makoto said coldly. "You have no right to call yourself that!"

Hearing this pained Jin.

"Kyoko has asked you for a request, and you turned her down."

"Because the risk is too great!" Jin replied. "I still have my doubts about Enoshima!"

"Do you honestly think that Kyoko would even suggest the idea. If there was a small chance that I get hurt?" Makoto asked.

Jin took his hand away from his face and looked at the young man. "No, she wouldn't. Kyoko loves you very much."

"Sir, I'm well aware of who this Junko Enoshima is. Kyoko has told me everything that has happened during the investigation. When I saw her black eye. I was less than impressed. But Kyoko has found nothing on Enoshima, and I believe in my girlfriend's abilities as a detective."

"If Kyoko has told you everything then you know Enoshima can't be trusted. I still my doubts about her!"

Makoto folded his arms and let out a big sigh. "Do you not see that you are pushing your own daughter away? Mr Kirigiri, do you not TRUST in your daughter's abilities as I do?"

"Of course I do!" Jin said annoyed. "But I will not allow Kyoko, you or the 12 students be put in harm's way!"

"It will be just the 12 students Mr Kirigiri," Makoto replied. "If Kyoko isn't going to be part of the lockdown. Then I won't be either. She has my back, and I have hers. If this world does turn to shit. Then I will protect her."

Jin sighed and shook his head.

"Mr Kirigiri…. When was the last time you made Kyoko happy?" Makoto asked.

"I…I don't know…it's been over 10 years ago," Jin answered.

"Sir, you have now the chance to make Kyoko happy! Believe in your daughter detective skills and stop pushing her away. Kyoko is trying to save two innocents girls lives here. Do you think Kyoko would ever want to talk to you again? If you let Enoshima and Ikusaba die outside. While we are nice and cosy in the school?"

"She would hate me even further," Jin sighed. "That much is certain."

"Well, you have a chance to avoid that. Kyoko has told me that you tried to worm your way back into her life. This is the chance you need!"

"But you would feel comfortable having Enoshima in the school after the rumours you have heard about her?" Jin asked.

"If Kyoko says Enoshima is innocent. Then she is innocent. I will never call Kyoko's judgment into question. Because like I said before. She will not put me in harm's way, and I believe in her skills as a detective."

Jin began to rub his chin. "I will have a think about it… Give me a few days to think this over."

"Thank you, sir," Makoto said warmly. "Word of advice… Stop treating your daughter like a child and start treating her like an adult. Also, start believing in your daughter. Because I do…so should you!"

Jin didn't reply as he was stuck in deep thought.

"Headmaster are we done here?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, we are Naegi… Thank you!"

"Your welcome Headmaster. I better head off back to class."

"Wait," Jin said. He stood up and went over to his desk and wrote something on a piece of paper. Then he turned around and walked over to Makoto and handed him the paper. "Give this to your teacher. It will inform him of what happened to Kyoko. I will have more details about the lockdown next week. If we ever need it that is," Jin said. "Goodbye Naegi."

"Hopefully not, goodbye Headmaster," Makoto said as he stood up. He put the paper in his pocket and left the room.

"What on Earth do I do?" Jin sighed. "Even if Kyoko says that Enoshima is innocent…. The risk is still high! Why weren't you worried at all Naegi? Has your faith and love for my daughter clouded your judgement?"

Jin went over to his desk and sat down. "Or am I being the fool and not believing in my daughter's detective skills… Naegi is right! I need to start believing in Kyoko and stop pushing her away. But I fear I'm already too late."

Outside the office. Makoto stood deep in thought. He shook his head and let out a sigh.

"That was a mess," he muttered. "But I think I've said enough to get the two sisters into the old school building. Hopefully, Kyoko is ok."

He began to walk to class and then stopped. He looked out of the window and saw the dark grey sky.

"It looks like it's going to rain any second. Hopefully, Kyoko gets back home before the raindrops. Hmm, I wonder Headmaster what would you truly think of your daughter if you knew the truth?"

As he reached his class. He saw Chiaki and Nagito walking down the corridor together.

"I wonder where they are off too?" He muttered as he opened the door. He went inside and handed the note to his teacher.

The teacher was shocked as he ripped up the note. "Very well. Let's continue with the class."

The students looked at Makoto as he sat down and everyone began to wonder where Kyoko was.

"Hey Naegi," Mondo said in a low voice. "Where is Kirigiri?"

"That is none of your business Owada!" Makoto said firmly. "Stop trying to stick your nose into our private life!"

"You better watch tongue Naegi!" Mondo said angerly. "I was only asking you a question!"

"Cool it, bro!" Taka said.

The teacher walked over to the scene. "What is going on? I'm trying to teach here."

"Sorry Sir," Mondo said. "I was only asking Naegi. Where Kirigiri was, but he was rude to me."

The teacher looked at Naegi, and he stared back at the teacher.

"Miss Kirigiri won't be with us for the rest of the week. That is all I will say on the matter. Now drop it!" The teacher said firmly.

"Yes, sir," Mondo replied.

The teacher walked back to the front of the class. While the class began to wonder why Kyoko was gone. Then they heard rain hitting against the window.

"That's the rain here," Aoi moaned.

"The weather forecast said it was to get heavy later on," the teacher replied as he looked window. "Hopefully it doesn't. Because I forgot to bring my umbrella. Anyway, let's get back to work."

"Hey wait a second," Aoi said. "I can see the Reserve Course rioting outside the school gate!"

The teacher walked over to the window as all of the class stood up to see what was going on.

"I'm glad to be in here," Chihiro said. "The Reserve Course looks restless."

"Well, I'm glad to be in here keeping dry," Byakuya replied. "We are in the middle of June, and it's dull and raining."

"Glad to see you have your priorities in check," Aoi groaned.

"Always!"

"Ok class, let's get back to work," the teacher said.

A few hours later

The bell rang for lunch, and the students left the class. Apart from Makoto and the teacher.

"Sir!" Makoto said as he walked up to the teacher. "I'm going to head home and see Kyoko."

The teacher gives him a firm look.

"Sir, come on! Nothing was getting done. Because of that rioting from the Reserve Course. The class was more interested in that."

The teacher let out a sigh. "I suppose you have a point. At least everything has calmed down. Expect for that raining. It's getting heavier by the minute."

"Do you need me to bring anything home for Kyoko?" Makoto asked.

"No, there is no point," the teacher replied. "She can catch up when she comes back next week."

"Very well sir! Goodbye." Makoto replied. He left the class and headed for the exit. Before he got a chance to get outside. He felt a hand grabbing his shoulder.

"Naegi," said a female voice.

Makoto shrugged his shoulder to get the hand off him, and he turned around. He was surprised to see Chisa.

"Where is Kirigiri?" Chisa said concerned.

"What is it to you?" Makoto asked.

"I need to know if she is safe," Chisa replied. "With those riots happening outside. I'm scared she might get caught in that."

Makoto studied Chisa and felt that the teacher was honest with him. "Kyoko is safe. I can assure you."

Chisa left out a sigh of relief. "That is good to hear…. I wouldn't want to see Kirigiri, or you caught in that mess outside," she said with a warming smile. "Anyway, I better grab my lunch," Chisa walked away leaving Makoto confused.

'_As long as Mistress is safe as well as you Master then everything is ok,'_ Chisa smiled to herself.

"That was weird," he muttered. "Why on Earth would Yukizome be worried about us?... It doesn't matter. I better get home and see if Kyoko is ok."

He walked out of the school, and he attacked by the horrible weather. It was raining heavily, and it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon.

"Man, you would think something horrible happened to give us this crap weather!" Makoto froze over what he just said, and he began to laugh. "Oh yeah, Junko's plan! I wonder if she has launched it yet?"

Makoto began to walk and left school. He knew it didn't matter if he walked or ran. He would be soaked to the bone. However, much to his surprise it was still warm. So the rain wasn't going to bother him that much.

As he walked down the street, he felt someone was watching him. He didn't know why he felt this. But he could sense that someone had their eyes on him.

He walked into a shop that he was approaching to get away from rain and whoever was watching him.

He went to grab crisps and juice. When he headed for the till and put his stuff on the counter.

"It's an awful day isn't?" The girl said who was serving him.

"Tell me about it," Makoto replied. "But it's still warm, however."

As the girl was scanning the crisps and juice. Makoto noticed that the rain was getting lighter.

"Oh that's good," he said. "It's dying down."

"Your luck must be up," the girl smiled at him.

"I guess it is," Makoto mumbled.

He paid for the items and put them in his school bag. Then he left the shop. The first thing he did was look around to see if there was anyone watching him. But he couldn't see anything that stood out.

So he continued his walk home. But once again he felt eyes were on him. He stood against a wall that protected him from the rain. He pulled out his phone and texted Mukuro.

'**Mukuro are you busy?'**

'**No I'm not Master what is wrong?'**

'**I'm sure I'm being followed. I'm trying to get home.'**

'**Master fear not. It must be one of the members of Class 77b. They have been successfully been turned by the despair video. They must be ensuring that you get home ok.'**

Makoto looked at the text and wondered if it was really Class 77b or if it was someone else. He shook his head. It had to be a member of the class. Because Kyoko and himself have left no traces with their dealings with Junko or Izuru.

'**I see, thank you Mukuro.'**

'**Your welcome Master!'**

Makoto put his phone away and began to walk again. After a few minutes, he finally reached his house. Whoever was watching him had stopped when he got closer to his house.

He chapped on the door and a few seconds later. Kyoko unlocked the door and opened to see her boyfriend soaking wet. But he had a smile on his face that made her happy.

"Normally I'm the one that's wet," she joked.

Makoto burst out laughing. "It can be arranged."

Kyoko grew a little smirk as she moved back to let Makoto in. "Stay here, and I will grab a towel."

Makoto closed the front door as Kyoko went upstairs. He took his phone out of pocket so he couldn't cause more damage to it.

Kyoko came back downstairs and took the phone off him while giving him a towel.

"So are you going to give me a sexy strip dance?" Kyoko asked.

"Anything for my fair lady," Makoto grinned. However, the moment was ruined when Makoto's phone started to buzz in Kyoko's hand.

Kyoko looked at the phone. "It's a text from Mukuro."

"Open it."

Kyoko opened the text and walked over to Makoto so they both could see it.

'**Master, I spoke to Junko. She has confirmed that member of Class 77b was watching you.'**

"What is going on?" Kyoko asked.

"I was being watched on the way home. So I texted Mukuro to see if she could come over. But she said that it was most likely a member of the class."

"I see," Kyoko said. Then began to type on Makoto's phone.**'Who was it?'**

'**It was Peko Pekoyama.'**

"The bodyguard," Makoto said.

'**Why was Makoto being followed home? It's Kyoko typing right now.'**

'**It was because of the riots Mistress. Class 77b saw Master walked home and Pekoyama was sent by her Master to check up on him. That's what they told Junko."**

"That is too risky," Kyoko said. "If someone was to catch her looking at you. All types of troubles could happen."

"Get Mukuro to tell Junko to order the class to leave us be for now," Makoto replied. "Also ask about Nanami."

"Good idea," Kyoko said.

'**Mukuro tell your sister to order the class to leave Makoto and me alone for the time being. If anyone caught the class staring at us, then questions will arise. Also, what happened to Nanami?'**

'**Understood Mistress, I will inform my sister straight away. As for Nanami. She is dead just as planned.'**

"That's one problem sorted," she sighed. "We need to get Mukuro to stop calling us by those titles."

"Kyoko, we both know that's not going to happen as long as Junko is around."

"I know, but wouldn't it help if we tried to break Mukuro way of thought regarding us?"

"I guess?" Makoto replied. "Kyoko, we need to talk about your dad."

Kyoko's face became pure anger as soon as her father was mentioned. "No! I don't want too!"

"Here me out ok?" Makoto pleaded.

Kyoko rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Go on!"

"I spoke to him after you left, and I'm sure I've managed to get the twins into the school."

Kyoko raised her eyebrow in surprise. "How?"

"Well…" Makoto said smiling. "I used you to control him. Just like he used me to control you."

"Makoto, I rather have you avoid my father!"

"Oh, I know. I rather avoid him as well. But, I told him that I believe in your skills as a detective if you think Junko was clean. Then I would trust your judgement, and so should your father. I asked him when was the last time that he made you happy. Then I told him this was his chance to do that very thing. Also, I asked him to start treating you like an adult and not a child."

"Makoto…. You didn't have to that," Kyoko sighed.

"I will do what is right for the woman I love!" Makoto replied firmly. "Plus it would make you happy if you knew Mukuro and Junko were safe until the time came we launch our plan."

"Makoto… You have no idea how lucky I am to have you in my life," she smiled warmly.

"I'm lucky to have you Kyoko," he smiled back. "One more thing. Your father said he would think about letting the twins in. So, if we get called back to the office next week. Then we can together push through the idea."

"I see," Kyoko said quietly. "So this is it then. We are finally near the end."

"One more step to go and we can wait until the time is right for our plan to kick in," Makoto said softly. "Then we will build our utopia, and we will finally have peace."

"A much fairer and happier world to live in," Kyoko said warmly at Makoto.

Makoto stepped forward and put his dry hands on Kyoko's hips, and the two embraced.

"No one can stop us now!" Makoto grinned.

"Victory is ours!" Kyoko grinned.

A day later

Class 77b were waiting in one of the rooms waiting in the underground complex. Junko ordered them to come here after school. So they could listen to her orders.

"Despair feels good," Sonia giggled. "I can't wait to go back to my home country and teach them about despair."

"Hope and Despair they are both sides of the side coin," Nagito said.

"Ibuki can't wait to rock the world with despair," Ibuki said as she raised her fist into the air.

The door opened, and they saw Junko walk in, and the whole place went quiet. They quickly got on their knees to show their respect.

"Alright, people stand up!" Junko ordered. The class stood up before their Mistress waiting for her commands. "So how are you feeling about losing Nanami yesterday?"

"Oh Mistress, it was wonderful!" Sonia smiled warmly. "The despair was overwhelming."

"Can we bring her back to life… So we can kill her again," Fuyukiko grinned.

"Ha! I wish," Junko giggled. "Seeing Nanami struggle to her death was soooo good!"

"Oh Mistress," Mikan drooled. "Your such an amazing person!"

"Stop trying to sook up to our Mistress, Tsumiki!" Hiyoko said annoyed.

Mikan began to shake nervously and went quiet.

"Right listen up people," Junko said. "I have special orders from your other Mistress and Master!"

"Oh Master Naegi, Mistress Kirigiri," Sonia smiled. "We promise as a class we will serve them well."

"Good," Junko chuckled. "Now, before I tell you what those orders are. I want all you to act normally until the time is right. Which will be two weeks from now providing we don't have any delays."

"Understood my Mistress," Mahiru said bowing.

"Good! Now we can move onto the special orders," Junko smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the list.

"Now speical order number one. All of you are to collect money and store it somewhere safe. So, your Mistress and Master can use it later."

"Huh?" Fuyuhiko said confused. "What would be that point of that? Money will be useless when the despair takes over."

"Are you questioning your Mistress and Masters special orders Kuzuryu?" Junko said darkly.

A cold chill ran back his back. "No..n-not of course Mistress!" Fuyuhiko said nervously.

"Good!" Junko said narrowing her eyes on him. "Now moving onto special order number two. All criminals are to be killed. Wipe them out of all them!"

"Now we are talking!" Fuyuhiko grinned. "Mistress, I have contacts within the prison system, I can begin on that order straight away… With everyone's permission of course!"

Junko tilted her head and folded her arms to think. "Hmm…. You have my blessing. I will look forward to seeing the news!"

"Thank you, Mistress!" Fuyuhiko bowed.

"Order number three! Your Master and Mistress need a safe place to live while the beautiful despair covers Japan. I was thinking of having myself, Muku, your Master and Mistress live in my family home. But my home lack protection if we were found and attacked."

"Oh Mistress I have an excellent idea," Sonia said.

"Go on."

"Why don't you tell us where you live and I can use my resources to fortify your home. So you, Master Naegi and Mistress Kirigiri and your sister can live in safety."

"We will also destroy all information regarding where your house is," Fuyuhiko added.

"Hmmm… Good idea, you two have done well," Junko smile darkly. "Make it happen!"

"Thank you, Mistress!" Sonia and Fuyuhiko said at the same time as they bowed.

"Order number four. Do not destroy the world too much. Your Master and Mistress have plans in mind. If all of you go too far, expect punishment!"

Everyone nodded.

"Now lastly," Junko said. "This order is top secret understood!"

The class nodded again.

"When the lovely chaos begins… I want all of you to secure and protect. Your Master's parents."

"What about Mistress's father the Headmaster?" Akane asked.

"She will deal with him herself," Junko answered. "Now like I said before this is top secret not even your Master nor Mistress know about this secret order. If any of you fail me. Then you will die! This is a surprise for your Master understood?"

"Yes, my Mistress," Sonia bowed. "We will take these special orders on board, and we will not fail you or them!"

"Good," Junko grinned. "Now more one thing…. Do not follow your Master or Mistress around. Even when they are walking home. It's too risky, and people will start asking questions understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now everyone is dismissed!" Junko ordered.

A week later

Kyoko's suspension was over, and she was allowed to go back to school. Which she was happy about as she was growing bored of staying the house all day by herself. While Makoto was at school and his parents were out working.

She and Makoto walked into the school grounds, and Aoi walked up to them.

"Hey Kirigiri, glad to have you back," the swimmer said. "Naegi wouldn't give us inch why you suddenly vanish. Me and the class thought something bad happened to you."

"I'm fine, do not worry," Kyoko replied emotionless.

"Well that's good," Aoi said warmly. "I will see you two in class." She walked away from the couple and headed for the school building.

Kyoko turned her head towards the old school building and saw a massive vault door being put into place at the entrance by the construction workers.

"Where on Earth did my father find the money to get a vault door that size?" Kyoko said in a mixture of stun and disbelief.

"Beats me," Makoto replied. "But every day that old building is turning more and more into a safe haven for us Kyoko. We have to stay there!"

"I'm not backing down to my father. If he wants me to stay in that building. Then the twins must be allowed in!"

"Yeah, I know. But remember what I said last week," Makoto replied.

Kyoko didn't reply as she thought about her father and what happened last week. A few seconds later, Junko and Mukuro appeared from behind the couple and stood beside them.

"Hey Ultimate Detective," Junko said. "What is going on with that old school building over there?"

"The Headmaster is turning the building into a secured and safe place to live if this civil unrest that we have had breaks out into civil war," Kyoko answered.

"How long will it take until everything is done?"

"Not sure, I will need to ask the Headmaster," Kyoko said. "My class has been chosen to stay inside the school."

"Interesting," Junko replied. "Everything has been set by the way. I've spoken to Class 77b, and your personal orders have been issued."

"Good," Makoto said. "Now we have one more step to go, and then we can wait until it's our time to strike!"

"Junko, Mukuro," Kyoko said softly. "See if you were both offered a place to stay in the school with us. Would you both take the chance?"

The twins looked at each other for a few seconds.

"If you both wouldn't mind having Muku and me for company. Then we would take the chance," Junko smiled.

"Good, Because I was trying to get you both in last week. However, things turned sour between me and the Headmaster."

"Why Mistress?" Mukuro asked.

"Because you two have done so much for me and Makoto. It's the least I can do for you two," Kyoko replied warmly. "Plus it means that you two are safe with us. Instead of you two living outside."

"Come on," Junko giggled. "I would get Class 77b to protect us. Muku and I would be fine."

"We know!" Makoto said firmly. "But it's the thought of having our friends stuck outside trying to live while Kyoko and I are nice and safe."

"That sounds perfect, to be honest," Junko replied. "It means we can build up the things you two need and once we are ready. You two can leave the school and start ruling the world. Anyway, we better head to class. Oh and one more thing. You two owe me a kiss."

The couple cheeks grew red while Junko giggled as she walked away with Mukuro.

"Honestly, what is she like?" Makoto said annoyed. "Maybe we could leave her outside."

"You would miss kissing her," Kyoko smirked.

"The same could be said for you," Makoto chuckled. "What has she done to us?"

"She has turned us into kissing sluts," Kyoko laughed. "Come on let's head to class."

A few hours later

The class was silent as they were doing their work. The teacher was walking around the class to ensure he could be at a student's side if they needed help.

There was a knock on the door, and then Junko walked into the class. Makoto and Kyoko were confused as to why she was here. While Sayaka got the fright of her life.

"Sorry to bother you, Sir," Junko said. "But the Headmaster would like to see Naegi and Kirigiri." She pulled out a note. The teacher walked over to her and looked at the note.

For Kyoko and Makoto it was weird for them to hear Junko called them by their last names and not the pet names Junko made for them.

"Naegi, Kirigiri go!" The teacher said annoyed. "Oh, Kirigiri, please come back to class this time."

The pair go up from their seats and left the classroom with Junko.

"How dare he speak to Kyoko like that!" Makoto said in anger.

"Cool it!" Junko said firmly. "Let's focus on what the Headmaster wants."

"Where is Mukuro?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh she is in his office," Junko replied. "We were summoned to his office, and then he told me to get you two."

"Interesting," Kyoko replied. "I wonder…"

"Looks like your father is caving into your demands," Makoto said.

"Must be," Kyoko replied.

The trio arrived at Jin's office. Mukuro was sitting in the middle of the sofa. While Jin was sitting down in the armchair.

"Ah good everyone is here," Jin said. "Naegi you can have the armchair while I stand and talk you all."

Jin stood up and made way for Makoto who sat down. While Kyoko sat to Mukuro's left, so the detective so sitting close to her boyfriend while Junko sat on Mukuro's right.

"First off," Jin said. "I want to say sorry to you Kyoko for the way I acted last week. I was overprotective, and I didn't take your thoughts and feelings into consideration. I have considered your request for the past week, and I've made a decision."

The four students all looked Jin in suspends.

"Enoshima, Ikusaba. No doubt you have seen all the work that has taken place at the old building?"

"Yes, Sir!" Mukuro replied.

"I have been turning that school into a shelter to protect the hope of the future. If the civil unrest around Japan and the world worsens. My daughter has requested for you two to join us."

"Really?" Junko said surprised. "Why us?"

Jin looked uncomfortable to explain as to why they were picked.

"Enoshima," Kyoko said. "My father asked me to investigate you last month."

"Huh?" Junko said shocked.

"Your name was mentioned a few times around a subject that I can't go into. I investigated, and I found nothing wrong or out of place regarding you. So, I want you and your sister in the school as an apology."

"Geez, one of you could have come to me and told!" Junko said annoyed. "If my name was being thrown around it could have been bad for my modelling career!"

"Enoshima it's my fault," Jin said. "I should have called you up and asked you a few questions myself."

"Nah, it's fine," Junko replied. "As long as my name is clear. I can continue to do what I love doing, and that is modelling."

"Enoshima, I'm sorry as well," Kyoko said. "I should have come to see you face to face."

"It's cool."

"Getting back on track," Jin said. "Enoshima, Ikusaba. I am offering you two a place in the school. If things get worse."

Mukuro and Junko looked at each other. "What do you think Muku?"

"I think we should go for it," Mukuro replied. "If it keeps us safe."

"I promise you both the old school building will be 100% safe and secure!" Jin said reassuring the twins.

"Headmaster we accept!" Junko smiled.

Jin let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't think this puts us on better terms father!" Kyoko said coldly. "Remember you suspended me last week. When I was trying to ensure this school was kept safe!"

Junko and Mukuro both stared at Kyoko. This was news to them.

"But thank you, father. You have saved two innocent girls," Kyoko said warmly.

Jin began to smile. "No need to thank me."

"Headmaster, how long will the school take to finish?" Junko asked.

"Two weeks at most providing there are no delays," Jin replied.

'_Interesting… I will need to hold the despair off until the school is ready for us to live in,' _Junko thought.

"I will ask all of you one by one if you agree to stay the school," Jin said. "I will record everyone on camera as they give their decision. So, I have proof that I have people's consent."

"Cool!" Junko smiled. "Can Muku and I go back to class now?"

"Yes, you can go. If I have any more updates, I will get Kirigiri or Naegi to inform you both."

"Cool," Junko replied as she and Mukuro stood up.

"Enoshima, Ikusaba," Kyoko said. "I wish to speak to you both at lunch if that is possible?"

"Sure," Junko smile. "Outside on the grass?"

"How did you guess?" Kyoko asked.

"Geez, come on, Kirigiri if it's a nice day you and your bf sit outside on the grass. It not hard to notice when you two sit in the spot all the time. Plus you two are the Ulitmate Love Couple."

"Ultimate Love Couple?" Jin said confused.

"Yeah!" Junko giggled. "Kirigiri and Naegi are always together like 95% of the time always holding hands. It's very clear to see that their bond is strong and the love they have for each other is unbreakable. Anyway, come on Muku let's head."

Junko and Mukuro left Jin's office leaving Makoto and Kyoko blushing.

"Well, that was…interesting," Jin said. "Kyoko, again I'm sorry for what I did last week. It was Naegi who managed to talk some sense into me."

"It's very disappointing father that you needed my boyfriend to help you with that," Kyoko replied. "Makoto told me what was said and how is it that he believes in me. While you can't? You're meant to be my father!"

"Kyoko," Jin said sadly. "I'm not going to into another fight here. Naegi has opened my eyes to a few things and made me realise. That our relationship will never improve unless I start treating you like an adult and have faith in your abilities and skills as a detective. If you say that Enoshima is clean and has nothing against her. Then I believe you!"

"Father!" Kyoko said stunned and somewhat touched.

"Naegi," Jin said. "I will be speaking to you as Kyoko's father. But you have my blessing."

"Umm blessing for what?" Makoto said confused.

"For you to take Kyoko's hand in marriage," Jin smiled.

"But father we aren't getting planned to get married any time soon!" Kyoko said in disbelief.

"Yes, I know," Jin chuckled. "But Enoshima mention about your love for each other and that bond. I agree with her. I know I've never been the best dad. But I can see the love you have for my daughter. That is why Makoto Naegi. I'm asking you to look after my daughter and make her happy."

"You make it sound like your passing on the torch," Kyoko said.

"I am, my father failed. I've failed. You have said it yourself Kyoko. Naegi is the first man who hasn't abused you or left you," Jin said quietly. "I trust Naegi 100% that he will look after you. That is why I've given him my blessing. Because who knows what will happen in the future."

"Father," Kyoko said quietly.

"Mr Kirigiri, you have my word that I will protect Kyoko as best as I can. I love your daughter," Makoto said warmly. "She has been my rock during my most troubling times. Thank you, Mr Kirigiri for your blessing. I will make sure your daughter gets the wedding that she deserves when that day happens."

"Thank you Naegi," Jin smiled. "Right you two better get back to class."

"Before we go," Makoto said. "Can you have a word with our teacher. He was cheeky to Kyoko."

Jin raised an eyebrow. "What did your teacher do?"

"When Enoshima handed him the note to get Kyoko and me out of class. He said that Kirigiri better come back to class."

"I see," Jin said annoyed. "I will speak to him today at lunch."

"Thank you, sir," Makoto said.

Kyoko stood up and looked at her father. "Don't think this changes a thing between us! You still have over 10 years to make up!"

"I know," Jin replied.

Makoto and Kyoko left the office. For Jin, he was feeling hopeful about his relationship with his daughter. He noticed that she was calling him father. He hoped that Kyoko was warming up to him.

An hour later

The couple were sitting outside on the grass as the sun came out. It was nearing July, and it was getting very warm. The pair were having their lunch, and then they saw the twins coming over to them.

"You wanted to speak to us," Junko grinned as she and Mukuro sat down on the grass.

"Not really," Kyoko said. "It was more so that we spend time together as friends. Since all heat is off you now."

"How touching," Junko giggled.

"Do you and Mukuro need a drink?" Makoto asked. "I've got a few extra bottles of juice in my bag."

"I'm good Master," Mukuro replied. "We had lunch before we came to see you two."

"Suit yourself," Makoto replied. Then he began to munch on some crisps.

"I will delay my plans until the school is ready," Junko said. "I want to ensure the Headmaster gets that old school building sorted."

"You don't have too," Kyoko said. "You can begin your plan when you're ready."

"But Babe!" Junko said shocked.

"Remember we can use Class 77b to protect the school if need be," Kyoko replied. "Giving how much work is getting put into the old building. Two weeks is enough."

"Kyoko," Makoto said softly. "Let's take our time with this. Let's make sure the building is ready ok. There is no rush."

"Ok you win," Kyoko said.

"Thank you," Makoto smiled. "Also, we need all the time we can get to give Junko those two kisses she is owed." Kyoko burst out laughing as did Makoto. Junko's face became.

"Master, Mistress, are you two my sister's lovers?" Mukuro asked.

"No," Makoto chuckled. "We just kiss each other."

"A lot," Junko joked. "Anyway, I have heard some good news about your special order."

"Which one?" Makoto asked.

"Kill all criminals," Junko smiled darkly. "It's already underway."

"But how?" Kyoko said shocked. "We would have heard something about it!"

"True, but as far as I'm aware, the police and government officials are trying to avoid anything leaking out to add fuel to the civil unrest that we have been having."

"So, it's already begun," Kyoko said. "We are stepping ever closer to our utopia."

"Yip, nothing can stop you two now!" Junko grinned.

As the group were enjoying their lunch. They were spotted by Sayaka and Aoi, and the two girls saw the couple laughing and smiling with the twins.

"Hey Maizono, isn't that one of the girls they came into the class to get Naegi and Kirigiri?" Aoi asked.

"Yes, it is," Sayaka replied.

"Do you know her name along with the girl with the black hair?" Aoi asked.

"The blonde hair girl is Junko Enoshima she is a model. But I don't know who the girl with black hair is," Sayaka replied.

"I wonder what they are doing to make Naegi and Kirigiri smile and laugh?" Aoi said. "Because everything we have done has made the couple angry with us."

'_I have a bad feeling about this!'_ Sayaka thought.

"I think we should go over and get to know the two girls," Aoi said.

"What?!" Sayaka horrified.

"Those two girls can help us," Aoi said giving Sayaka the thumbs up.

"No!" Sayaka said firmly leaving the swimmer stunned. "Let's leave all of them alone. Remember Taka's plan?"

"Umm yeah," Aoi said disheartened. "But I thought if we could ask those two girls what they are doing right. Then we can get a massive head start for the new school year."

"Let's just stick to Taka's plan ok?" Sayaka said calmly.

"Awww ok," Aoi said sadly.

As lunched ended the couple, and their class went back to the classroom. A random teacher came into the room and informed the class that their teacher was suspended for the rest of the week. They were allowed to go home early. As a new teacher would come in tomorrow for the last few weeks of the school year.

The teacher left the room as did Makoto and Kyoko. As the students were getting to leave the classroom. Aoi felt it was best to tell the class what she and Sayaka saw.

"Guys," she said. "I'm sure Naegi and Kirigiri have made new friends."

"Who?" Chihiro said surprised.

"Two girls, one was called Junko Enoshima and the other I don't know. Maizono and I saw all four of them sitting outside on the grass talking and having a laugh. Naegi and Kirigiri were smiling as well."

"What? No way!" Mondo said stunned.

"She is telling the truth," Sayaka said. "The girl that came into class today to get Naegi and Kirigiri that was Enoshima."

"I didn't know Naegi was into harems," Hiro said. This caused the whole class to look at him. "What? He is the only guy, and he was hanging about with three girls."

'_A harem? I wouldn't mind being in one as long as I got closer to Makoto,'_ Sayaka thought. _'It would be a shame thought that Kirigiri would be top of the harem… Crap that would make her Queen wouldn't it? Wait why on Earth am I even thinking about this for?!'_

"You are truly an idiot aren't you!" Byakuya said coldly to Hiro.

"Togami drop it!" Aoi said firmly. "This is not the time!"

"Fine!" Byakuya groaned.

"This new information doesn't change our plan!" Taka said firmly. "If the couple has found new friends. Then this will help us."

"Help us how?" Hifumi asked.

"Simple," Celestia said. "If this Enoshima person and that other girl can make Naegi and Kirigiri laugh and smile. Then maybe the couple will lighten up over the course of the summer."

"Oh yeah I get you," Leon said. "It will make thing a hell of a lot easier for us to help the couple out."

"Exactly," Taka smiled. "But for now we wait as planned and see what happens."

Hours later

Makoto's parents were in the living room watching the telly. They were having a good laugh at the show they were watching.

"Hey, mum, dad we can talk?" Makoto said. Kyoko and the former walked into the living room.

"Sure son, what is it?" Mr Naegi said as he picked up the tv remote and pressed the mute button.

"There is something that Kyoko and I need to tell you two about," Makoto said.

"Oh please don't tell me that I'm going to be a gran," Mrs Naegi said.

Makoto and Kyoko's eyes widened in shock. "No mum it's not that!" Makoto replied. "Kyoko's father has given us both and our class a safe place to live if this civil unrest we've had turns into a civil war."

"Safe place?" Mr Naegi said confused.

"My father has been turning the old school building into a bunker of sorts, and we will be sealed inside," Kyoko said.

"Sealed?" Mrs Naegi said concerned.

"Yes, nothing will get in or out," Kyoko replied.

Both parents looked at each other and looked concerned at each other.

"Mum, dad," Makoto said. "I'm worried about you two."

"Son," his mother said. "I know things haven't been the between us. But I still love you no matter what. If this lockdown keeps you and Kyoko safe, then you both have my blessing to stay in that old school building."

"What about you two though?" Makoto said.

"We will be fine," his father smiled. "If war does break out, then I will protect your mother as best I can. As long your mother and I know that you two are both safe. That will keep us going."

"Thank you, Mr and Mrs Naegi," Kyoko said.

"Don't mention it," Mrs Naegi replied. "Hopefully war doesn't break out, and the government can do something good for a change."

"Yeah I hope so," Makoto said. He left the living room with Kyoko following him. He burst into tears as he climbed the stairs. He made it to his room and sat on his bed as he covered his face with his hands as he cried.

"Kyoko I'm sorry give me a few minutes," he sobbed.

Kyoko was saddened by what she saw, and she sat on the bed next to him and hugged him.

"The guilt is catch up with you isn't it?" Kyoko asked softly.

"Yeah," he sobbed. "I'm leaving them outside to die."

Kyoko didn't know what to say. She too was feeling guilty that her father would be safe while Makoto's parents wouldn't be.

"I thought I would be ok with the choice. But the mere thought of them trying to survive it's hitting me hard."

"Makoto," Kyoko said softly. "I don't have anything that I can say which can comfort you."

"You being here with me Kyoko is all I need," he whispered. "I can't turn back now. People have died because of me. I need to see this to the end."

"We need to see this to the end," Kyoko corrected him. "We are in this together I will always be by your side."

"And I will always be by yours Kyoko!" He said as he dried his tears. "Kyoko thank you."

Kyoko removed her arms from Makoto, and the two looked at each other. They kissed and then smiled at each other.

"I love you Makoto Naegi."

I love you Kyoko Kirigiri."

Two weeks later

The old school building was successfully turned into a bunker, and all the windows were boarded up. Everything was in place for the Junko to launch her plan. But she wanted to make sure that Makoto and Kyoko were ready.

As for the couple's classmates, they were all informed about the old school building, and all agreed to go into lockdown to keep safe. Everyone from Class 78 along with Junko and Mukuro was filmed being asked the question if they wanted to live in the school. Once that was out of the way.

The twins along with Class 78 began to move their belongs and clothes into the old school building just so if war did break out. Jin was ready to seal everyone in straight away.

Junko was in the underground complex, and she was holding a teddy bear. One half was white, and the other half is black. Izuru was with her as well. The pair saw Mukuro and the couple walk in.

"Aren't you too old to be playing with bears?" Kyoko asked.

"I've never too old Babe," Junko smiled. "This is Monokuma by the way."

"You've even given it a name," Makoto rolled his eyes.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong in giving a toy a name," Junko said annoyed. "Anyway, since the old school building has been completed. Are you two ready?"

"We are," Kyoko said emotionless.

"Great!" Junko smiled. "I will hold off the plan by another week."

"What?!" Makoto and Kyoko said at the same time.

"Guys, seriously. Once I pull the trigger. Normal life is gone," Junko said firmly. "Why don't you two go out and enjoy the last week. Go out for dinner or something. Because there is no turning back after this."

"Maybe all four of us can go out to dinner together?" Mukuro said.

"That's not a bad idea," Makoto said rubbing his chin. "We can toast to a better tomorrow," he smiled.

"Izuru," Kyoko said. "This will be the last time that Makoto and I will see you. I hope you keep well and remember to keep that USB safe."

Izuru looked at the detective bored. "I can look after myself. Remember you have my word regarding the USB."

"I was just making sure," Kyoko. "So, Junko when do you want to go out for dinner?"

"A few days from now," Junko smiled.

A few days later

The group went out to a small restaurant, and they enjoyed their meal. The group were sitting by themselves with no one sitting by tables near the group. Makoto and Kyoko looked around to see people have a laugh and enjoying their evening. Nobody knew what was going to hit them.

Makoto raised his glass. "To a better future. A future without pain, war and bloodshed!"

Kyoko raised her glass. "To a better future. A future where people will never have to suffer their hands getting burnt by their grandfathers!"

Junko and Mukuro raised their glass as well. "To the future!" The twins said at the same time. Makoto and Kyoko tap their glass with each other then they tap Junko and Mukuro's glass as well.

The current world was over, and soon a new peaceful world would arise in its place.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **


	5. The Tragedy

A week later

The Tragedy

Makoto and Kyoko were in the kitchen having breakfast. They were dressed for school. As the pair were eating their toast. The phone began to ran, and Mrs Naegi answered it.

The couple watched her face turned to horror. "Yes, I understand. I will get them to school straight away!" She put the phone down and rushed into the living room.

The couple looked at each other and stood up and walked into the living and the pair stunned to see people fighting each other on the telly. The news was reporting that civil war broke out across the country.

Mr Naegi who was in the living room as well watched on in disbelief.

"Makoto, Kyoko," Mrs Naegi said. "That was the Headmaster on the phone. He wants you both at school now. He is going to use the lockdown plan."

The couple looked at each other, and both couldn't believe it was happening.

Mr Naegi stood up looked at the young couple. "Come on I will take you two to the school."

"But dad it's not safe!" Makoto said.

"So what? Are you two planning to walk to school this morning? Not a chance!" Mr Naegi said firmly. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah dad we are," Makoto replied. "I just need to grab our dorm room keys before we go."

"I'm coming too!" Mrs Naegi said. "I want to see you two off."

"But mum…"

"BUT nothing Makoto! I am your mother! Come on let's go."

Everyone got their shoes on. Makoto went up to his room for the last time to grab Kyoko and his dorm room keys. Then he and everyone else jumped into the car. Mr Naegi pulled out of the runaway and drove towards the school. But he slowed down as he and everyone noticed the sky became red.

"That's not good!" Mr Naegi said.

Makoto and Kyoko began to hold hands as they looked at each other. This was it the end of the world. That they caused by letting Junko do her thing.

The trip to the school was peaceful. However, that changed when the car pulled up at the school gates, and they saw student bodies from the main school and Reserve Course lying on the ground.

"Oh no, this is awful!" Mrs Naegi said horrified.

The young couple got out of the car they saw the bodies lying on the ground and blood everywhere. They felt nothing, and they knew this was only a step towards a better future.

Mr and Mrs Naegi both got out of the car. "Son," Mrs Naegi softly. Makoto looked at his mother. "Please keep safe Makoto."

"Don't worry I will," Makoto said. "My main concern is Kyoko. She means the world to me."

"Oh we know," Mrs Naegi said trying to raise a smile but couldn't with all the death around her. She looked at Kyoko and hugged the detective. "Please look after my baby boy Kyoko!"

"You have my word Mrs Naegi I promise!" Kyoko said as she meant every word.

Mr Naegi pulled Makoto in for a hug. "Keep safe son!"

Makoto was trying his best not to cry. Mr Naegi pulled away, and Mrs Naegi hugged her son. "Regardless of what happened in the past. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, mum," Makoto said as a tear ran down his cheek.

Mrs Naegi pulled away, and she began to cry as well. "You two better go."

Kyoko nodded, and she held Makoto's hand. "Thank you for everything that you and Mr Naegi have done for me. You didn't need to take me in and give me a home. But you two did, and I will always be grateful."

"It's no problem just make sure my son is happy and looked after," Mrs Naegi said.

Kyoko nodded, and she looked Makoto.

"Hey, mum, dad," he said then he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about Komaru."

Both parents were surprised to hear Makoto say his sister's name.

"I know I didn't want to talk about her. But I'm sorry."

"It's fine, son," Mr Naegi said. "Your mother and I know you didn't mean it. Komaru would have been proud of you. I'm sure she would have loved Kyoko."

Makoto closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew better Komaru would be disgusted with him.

"Makoto we need to go!" Kyoko said.

Makoto opened his eyes and nodded at Kyoko, and then he looked at his parents. "Keep safe!" Then he and Kyoko turned around and ran into the school grounds heading towards the old school building.

The couple saw more dead bodies, and it wasn't just the students there was teachers and different members of staff.

"HEY GUYS!" Mondo shouted as he and Jin were standing at the vault door. The couple ran towards him, and they all got inside. The couple all of their classmates, and they all looked relieved to the couple. Everyone was in their school uniforms.

"Right I'm closing the door!" Jin said. He pressed a button on a device he was holding, and everyone watched the vault door move into placed and sealing them inside the school.

"Geez, guys you had all of us worried!" Junko said concerned.

"Sorry, everyone," Makoto replied. "I was just saying goodbye to my parents."

'_You don't need to worry Sweetheart your parents they will be safe!'_ Junko thought. _'I will need to remember to say to you at some point.'_

"I'm sorry everyone for the short notice," Jin said as he looked at his students. "But as soon I heard things kick off. I knew it was time to get all of us in the school."

"It's cool sir," Mondo said. "As long all of us are here and safe that's all I care about."

"Alright," Jin said. "Does everyone have their dorm room keys on them."

All the students said yes. Makoto handed Kyoko's dorm key to her.

"Good," he replied. "This place is now your home. Make sure you clean up after yourselves. Other than that. Try and make the best of staying here. Hopefully, everything will return to normal soon. If anyone needs me, I will be in my office."

Jin left the students, and everyone stared at each other.

"I think we should head to our rooms and change," Leon said. "I mean we are not students anymore at this point."

"He has a point," Byakuya said,

All students headed for their rooms and changed into their normal clothes. Then the class headed for the cafeteria while Junko and Mukuro took a walk around the school.

Makoto left his dorm room while putting his key in his pocket. He saw Kyoko coming out of her room.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "It was tough to leave my parents behind. But I should be ok now."

Kyoko gives Makoto a quick hug. "Makoto we need to get on with our class. Or things will turn sour quickly."

"I thought that myself," he sighed. "Hopefully they will listen to us."

The pair went to the cafeteria to see their class sitting around a table talking.

"Hey guys, got a second?" Makoto said.

"Sure!" Aoi smiled.

The class stared at the couple interested what the coupled wanted to say. It was rare for Makoto or Kyoko to speak to the class as one.

"Since we are now locked in here," Makoto said. "I want everything to be dropped between us."

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked.

"All of you were trying to help us, and we were snapping back at you all," Kyoko said. "We have been unfair towards all of you. But there is some stuff that we wanted to leave behind and not be brought up all the time."

"Kyoko and I felt things would turn sour between all of us if we didn't have this talk," Makoto said.

Junko and Mukuro walked into the room, and the pair stopped when they saw the class staring at the couple and them staring back their class.

"Guys, we only wanted to help," Aoi said sadly.

"I know that Hina," Makoto replied. "But all of you suck. Kyoko and I bearly know Enoshima and Ikusaba, and we like the pair better than we like all of you. Do you know why this is?"

"It's because they haven't been in your faces like we have?" Sayaka asked.

"Correct! I have caught Enoshima looking at Kyoko's gloves a few times. But has she asked Kyoko why she is wearing gloves? The answer is no! Enoshima understands person space along with her sister."

"I've never seen Kirigiri's hands for the record," Junko lied.

"Guys," Makoto said. "Can we drop all of this you helping us crap and we will drop us snapping at all of you. So, we can live here in peace and keep the class bond strong. Because we are the hope of the future."

The class spoke along each other and Taka stood up. "Naegi, Kirigiri we agree only on one condition!"

"Oh we have one as well," Kyoko replied. "Can say ours first?"

Taka nodded.

"We want to spend more time with you guys," Makoto smiled. "I mean we have a fair bit of catching up."

"That was our condition as well," Byakuya said.

"Good!" Makoto smiled. "Hey, Hina want to go swimming later?"

"Oh yeah!" Aoi said with a fist pump. "Look at us being a proper class now!" There was a good feeling spread across the cafeteria.

"Cool, I will see you in a few hours," Makoto replied. "If anyone else wants to join us then please do." Then he looked at Kyoko. "Come on let's go," he whispered.

Junko walked up to the pair. "There is something I've got to show you two follow me," she whispered. She and Mukuro left the room with the couple following the twins.

"So, anybody buying into what Naegi and Kirigiri were saying?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't," Celestia replied.

"Same here," Mondo said. "Naegi and Kirigiri are stuck with us. The only reason they want to hang about with us more is that they have too and they rather not want problems with us."

"Oh come on Owada!" Aoi said annoyed. "Naegi has just asked me if I wanted to go and swim with him."

"Aoi," Sakura said calmly. "Do you think he would have asked you otherwise if he wasn't trapped in this building?"

"Oh," Aoi said sadly. "But I mean it's a start. To be fair Naegi wouldn't have asked me in the first place if he didn't want to hang about with me."

"Hina does have a point," Leon said. "She has been our most vocal person, and she would have been the last person that Naegi would have wanted to hang about with."

"Agreed!" Taka replied. "I think a few of us should go with Hina. Just in case things go wrong."

"I will go," Sakura said. "I could do with a swim anyway."

"Cool!" Aoi smiled.

Byakuya smiled at Aoi for a few seconds. "What do we all think of our guests?"

"Enoshima and Ikusaba?" Sayaka asked.

Byakuya nodded. "I don't see what makes the two girls more appealing for Naegi and Kirigiri to hang about with."

"I hear you," Mondo said. "Enoshima can be very wild. While Ikusaba doesn't say much. I'm sure someone like Enoshima would piss off Naegi and Kirigiri greatly."

"Agreed," Taka. "But like Naegi said. She hasn't been in their faces like we have. So maybe that's why Naegi or Kirigiri don't mind how Enoshima is."

"So should we believe what Naegi has said?" Celestia said as she looked around the table. "Because I get the feeling that he and Kirigiri are much closer to the sisters than they are letting on. Also, there is something about Enoshima that I can't shake off. I will keep my eye on her."

"Same," Byakuya added. "There is more to her than meets the eye."

Junko and Mukuro led Makoto and Kyoko to the fifth floor. They headed to classroom 5-C.

"Wait until you two see this!" Junko grinned. She opened the door and straight away without the couple walking in. They notice the room was a mess and dried blood on the floor and body chalk lines.

The couple walked into the classroom and looked around.

"What happened here?" Makoto asked.

"This is the room where the Student Council killing game took place," Junko replied as she and Mukuro walked into the class.

"Wait seriously?!" Makoto said shocked.

"Yip," Junko replied. "I'm surprised no one cleaned this room up considering they cleaned up the hallways."

Kyoko walked around the room. "I had no idea this the room was left untouched. When I was given the keys to this building by the Headmaster. I didn't even bother to check this building. Because I felt the Steering Committee would have wiped the building clean. But I guess I was wrong."

"Ironic isn't it Kyoko?" Makoto said. "We are standing in the very room that begun our path to create a better future."

"It is ironic," she replied as she walked back to Makoto and looked at him. "We are still good people are we not?" She smirked. "We are creating a better future for everyone."

"Of course we are," he chuckled and kissed his girlfriend.

Junko watched the couple being on the borderline between good and evil and it was hot to her.

"Come on let's head to the second floor," Kyoko said to everyone.

"The secret room Mistress?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes, that will be our safe haven for peace and quiet from the others."

The group walked down to the second floor and entered the men's toilets and then the secret room.

"Master, were you being honest with them?" Mukuro asked. "Your classmates I mean?"

"No, we weren't!" Kyoko answered for Makoto. "We needed to be civil with our class or things would have turned sour."

"Clever!" Junko said as she leaned against the wall. "Anyway, Babe, Sweetheart. Your plan is underway. Class 77b is creating despair in their wake. While collecting money for your project."

"Don't forget about the criminals as well," Makoto said darkly. Then he looked at Mukuro. "Don't do anything understood!"

Mukuro nodded not sure what Makoto was meaning.

Makoto walked over to Junko, and he held her hips and kissed the model.

Mukuro's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Mmmmm Sweetheart that kiss was sexy," Junko giggled. He chuckled and stepped away. Then Junko looked Kyoko. She got off the wall and walked up to the detective and pulled the latter in for a kiss. "Mmmm I will never get tired of kissing you, Babe!"

"Likewise," Kyoko smirked. "Four months ago the thought of you kissing me and Makoto annoyed us. But now? We look forward to it."

"Hey what can I say? My lips are amazing!" Junko laughed.

"Don't forget your tongue as well," Makoto chuckled. Junko's face began to blush.

Kyoko looked at Junko and then Mukuro and felt happy that she was surrounded by people that she can call friends. She began to take her gloves off alerting Junko and Mukuro in the process.

"Mistress! What are you doing?" Mukuro said shocked.

Kyoko ignored the soldier and took her gloves off. Makoto walked up to his girlfriend, and she handed him her gloves. She took hold of Junko's hand.

"Mukuro, please come over here," Kyoko asked.

Mukuro walked over, and Kyoko took hold of Mukuro's hand with hers.

"Four months ago, I didn't even like the both of you," Kyoko said. "Junko I only ever saw you as a business partner and you Mukuro? I only saw you as an unwanted servant. But over these last four months. I have grown to care about you both a lot. Mukuro I can't think you enough for helping Makoto when he was having his moment. Ever since then I grew to respect you more. It still pains me that I beat you up after you helped me get Yukizome off my back."

"Mistress it's fine…"

"Shh Muku let her talk," Junko said firmly.

"Mukuro thank you for everything you have done for me and Makoto," Kyoko smiled. Then she looked at Junko. "You were a bitch at the start Junko. Always getting under mine and Makoto's skin with your kisses and the stuff you said. But after you wanted to become friends with us. You changed a lot, and for me and Makoto you became a decent person to get on with. The way you saved us against Matsuda, it proved how much you cared about us. I am your Babe, Makoto is your Sweetheart. This will never change!"

"Babe," Junko said as a tear ran down her face.

"Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima. I love you both, thank you for everything you two have done for me and Makoto," Kyoko said warmly. She took her hands away from the twins and wrapped her arms around both girls for a warming hug.

Mukuro and Junko wrapped their arms around the detective while Makoto looked on. He knew this wouldn't last as Junko still had plans to kill herself.

"Hey Sweetheart come here, you're part of this hug as well!" Junko grinned. Makoto smiled, and he walked over, and the girls let him into the hug.

'_Geez, I have just thought of cracking idea!' _Junko thought as she was enjoying the hug. _'We can have a killing game in here. I have the memory wipe drug on me… I can wipe everyone's memories and have them kill each other… Yes! The despair I would get from that would be amazing. But I will wait a few months before I tell Babe and Sweetheart. Right now I want to enjoy my time in here and with the couple before I get to work and outline plans for the killing game!'_

"Guys," Junko said. "You two have been awesome friends I love you both."

"Same here," Mukuro said. "Mistress, Master I love you."

Hearing this filled Makoto and Kyoko with happiness. They have might have become friends with people that helped doom the world. But the couple didn't care. They had friends who loved them for who they were. Soon, the world would be in their hands. They will become Emperor and Empress of a broken world and turn it into a utopia of peace. Nothing would stop them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I had fun writing this.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
